Harry Potter et l'Anneau Magique
by Hedwig4
Summary: Voldemort est de retour et c'est dans la terreur générale que Harry revient pour une ciquième fois à Poudlard. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semble avoir concentré son attention sur Poudlard, il semble chercher quelque chose, mais quoi? Chapitre 1: L'am
1. L'américaine

Chapitre 1

"L'Américaine"

Mélissa avait toujours été une fille normale, à part le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais connu son père (il était mort avant sa naissance) et que sa mère s'est fait tuer quand elle n'avait que quatre ans. La seule chose qu'elle se rappelle de ce sinistre jour, c'est qu'elle faisait la sieste, qu'elle a entendu sa mère crier et qu'elle a ressenti une sensation à l'épaule, entre le chatouillement et la brûlure, ce qui pourrait paraître étrange, mais elle ne s'en est jamais préoccupé. Bref, le lendemain, un homme était venu avec des policiers. Si elle s'en souvient, c'est qu'il lui avait paru très bizarre : il était vieux, avec une barbe argentée et il avait un drôle d'accent.

Elle fut placée dans une famille d'accueil presque aussitôt. Au début, sa famille était gentille et attentive, c'était un couple stérile qui avait toujours voulu d'une enfant comme elle, mais très vite, il s'en désintéressait, comme enfant qui en a assez de son jouet. Bien sûr, ils étaient très gentils avec elle, mais ils commencèrent à travailler tard le soir et le week end, la laissant seule, ce qui eut pour effet d'attribuer à Mélissa une certaine indépendance.

Bref, elle se considérait comme une fille plutôt normale, jusqu'au jour où elle reçu la visite d'un faucon qui lui apporta une lettre. Elle était inscrite à Westers, une école de sorcellerie réputée, la meilleure en Amérique, disait la lettre. Elle prit donc un avion (Air Westers) qui l'emmena, elle et les autres sorciers en herbe de son école, à un collège haut de gamme. Elle s'y plue aussitôt. 

Westers était divisé en quatre Sections: Air, Feu, Eau et Terre. Elle fut envoyée à la Section du Feu, grâce à sa détermination et son indépendance. Chaque Sections avait une qualité attributive à ses élèves :

Air: travailleur, sérieux

Feu: détermination, indépendance

Eau: fort caractère, volonté de réussir 

Terre: sagesse, pacifisme, intelligence

Elle n'avait, pas vraiment d'amies à Westers, à part Sonique, son aigle à tête blanche qu'elle a reçu de sa famille adoptive pour sa première année d'étude de la sorcellerie. Elle reçut également, à sa troisième année à Westers, un balai volant de très bonne qualité, un Nimbus 2001. En effet, elle jouait au Quidditch pour sa Section en tant que gardienne.

Mélissa était dans son cours de Transfiguration et écoutait à peine le professeur Newman leur parler des métamorphoses humaines. Son esprit était complètement ailleurs lorsqu'une voix la ramena à la réalité.

-Mademoiselle! Mademoiselle! Le directeur Barrymore désire vous rencontrer! dit le professeur qui ne se forçait pas pour cacher l'agacement par rapport au fait qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas du tout durant son cours.

-Hein? Euh…d'accord… dit elle en prenant ses livres et en sortant de la classe.

Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur, elle se demandait pourquoi donc le directeur de Westers en personne voulait la voir, serait il possible qu'elle soit renvoyée? Certes, elle n'était pas une élève modèle mais ce ne serait pas suffisant pour… quoique, le jour où elle à volé de la nourritures aux cuisines...Telles étaient ses pensée tandis qu' elle entra dans le bureau tout en s'imaginant les pires scénarios. C'était une grande pièce sombre donc certains murs étaient recouverts de livres. Des portrais des anciens directeurs ornaient les autres murs mais ne présentaient pas un spectacle fascinant, ceux-ci s'étant profondément endormis dans leurs cadres. Au fond, un grand bureau se dressait et devant, quelques fauteuils moelleux.

-Entre donc, Mélissa! dit le directeur qui était assit derrière le bureau. Comment ça va?

Il s'était toujours comporté de manière paternelle avec elle, sans doute par pitié, pensait-elle. Il était petit et chauve , mais avait un visage bienveillant et un sourire fendu jusqu'au oreilles. Malgré les apparences, c'était un grand sorcier, il avait même été Ministre de la Sorcellerie.

-Ça va bien, merci, lui répondit-elle, mais pourquoi vouliez vous me voir?

-Et bien, dit il en prenant un air sérieux, c'est au sujet de tes parents.

-Je vous écoute, murmura-t-elle , son attention étant complètement portée sur mr. Barrymore dès la minute qu'elle a entendu le mot "parent".

-Tu ne sais pas tout sur eux, et je crois que le moment est venu pour toi de connaître la vérité, après tout, tu es déjà en quatrième année, non?

-Oui…marmonna Mélissa, qui fixait toujours le vieil homme d'un regard attentif.

-Voilà, ton père était un Auror, un sorcier du Ministère qui combat les forces du Mal , ta mère, elle, travaillait dans la fabrication d'accessoires de Quidditch. Les deux ont été tués par des partisans d'un sorcier, un très mauvais sorcier avide de pouvoir.

- Et…..Qui est il? lui demanda Mélissa, impatiente d'en savoir plus.

- Hum, heu….Tout le monde l'appelle Tu-Sais-Qui ou le Prince des Ténèbres…lui répondit le directeur qui commença à suer abondamment. C'était un petit homme, certes, mais Mélissa n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi courageux. Le voir s'énerver de la sorte offrait donc un spectacle très étrange, à ses yeux.

-D' accord, mais comment il s'appelait? lui répondit-elle, sentant l'impatience monter en elle.

-Écoute, il terrifiait tellement les gens, que tout le monde a peur de prononcer son nom… Mais tu peux toujours regarder dans ton livre de Défense contre le Mal! ajouta t-il lorsqu'il vu l'expression embêtée de Mélissa.

C'est ce qu'elle fit, et c'est ainsi qu'elle apprit tout sur Lord Voldemort. Qu'il recherchait des adeptes et qu'il tuait ceux qui se mettait sur son chemin et aussi , qu'il fut tué (si on peut appeler cela tuer) par un petit garçon nommé Harry Potter.

Mélissa finit sa quatrième année d'études en songeant à ses parents, surtout à essayer de se rappeler la vie qu'elle avait avec sa mère. En raison de son manque de mémoire, elle n'obtint que de maigres résultats.

Bref, pendant l'été, environ deux semaines avant la rentrée des classes, elle reçu un faucon:

Chère Mélissa…..

Vous avez été ré-adoptée par votre grand-père qui vit en Europe. Apportez vos valises et votre aigle

à l'aéroport Westers demain, à 9h A.M.. 

Mr Barrymore

Directeur de Westers

P.S. Tout a été arrangé avec votre famille Moldue.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre, _son grand-père _, qui était il? Pourquoi ne l'avait il pas emmenée avant? Toutes ces questions explosait dans sa tête et elle du se résigner à l'idée que le seul moyen de le savoir était d'aller à l'aéroport le lendemain.

Donc le matin suivant, elle emmena Sonique et ses bagages à l'aéroport . La place n'était pas encore ouverte donc, déserte. Mélissa commença à se demander si tout cela n'était pas une grosse blague.

-Mélissa! entendit-elle

C'était son directeur, mr. Barrymore. Elle alla à sa rencontre et , après une petite conversation elle prit un Portoloin pour l'Angleterre. Où elle alla rejoindre son grand-père:

__

Albus Dumbledore


	2. Un étrange cadeau

Chapitre 2

" L'étrange cadeau "

De l'autre côté de l'océan, plusieurs semaines avant, le 31 juillet, un jeune garçon fête son anniversaire. Depuis le début des vacances, Harry s'était littéralement enfermé dans sa chambre. Il avait passé le dernier mois en s'attendant que Voldemort surgisse de nulle part, le tout ponctué de douleur à la vielle cicatrice qu'il a sur le front.

C'est à cause de cette cicatrice que tous les ennuis ont commencé pour lui. Il l'a obtenu le soir de la mort de ses parents . Après avoir cruellement assassiné James et Lily Potter, Voldemort a tourné sa baguette magique vers Harry et lui jeta un sort mortel, curieusement, ce dernier avait ricoché et avait frappé Lord Voldemort lui-même , le réduisant à quelque chose de moins vivant qu'un fantôme.

L'an dernier, Voldemort est revenu à la vie, après un essai que Harry a contrecarré dans sa première année à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre.

Bref, c'était son anniversaire et Harry reçu la visite de cinq hiboux. Le premier était brun, et Harry eu du mal à le reconnaître puisque cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. C'était Hermès, le hibou de Percy, le frère de son ami Ron. Il portait un très gros paquet et une lettre qu'il ouvrit d'abord:

Salut Harry!

Ça va? Ici, à la maison, c'est plutôt sinistre depuis que tout le monde sais que tu-sais-qui est revenu. Je ne sais pas comment Dumbledore a réussi, mais tout le monde le croit maintenant, il le fallait bien, les meurtres et les disparitions se multiplient et tous le monde a peur. Je comprend pourquoi tout le monde disaient que l'époque où Voldemort était au pouvoir méritait le qualificatif d' "époque noire".

Percy nous a prêté Hermès (un miracle!) car le paquet est trop lourd pour Coq. Malgré cela, j'ai remarqué qu'il grandit encore! Qui sait, peut-être un jour deviendra t-il aussi gros que les autres hiboux?

Dumbledore nous a demandé de t'héberger pour que tu sois plus en sécurité. Tu sais, si tu-sais-qui t'attaque chez tes Moldus, je ne crois pas qu'il réussiront à te protéger très longtemps (s'il te protègent, bien entendu) Il a dit qu'il enverrait une lettre à tes moldus.

Avec tout ça, j'ai oublié de te dire Bon Anniversaire!!!!!

Ron

P.S. Maman et Ginny s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, tu devrait leur écrire pour les rassurer, mais surtout, ne leur dit pas que je t'ai dit ça!

Harry ne savaient pas trop si il devait sourire ou s'inquiéter, il décida de faire les deux tandis qu'il ouvrait son paquet. Il contenait pleins de friandises "fondants du chaudron". Hermès s'envola et Harry détacha le colis et la lettre d'une chouette au plumage d'un blanc immaculé, c'était Hedwige, sa chouette qui lui apportait le présent d'Hermione. Il lut la lettre:

Cher Harry,

J'espère que tu va bien! Moi j'ai très peur de me faire attaquer par des partisans de tu-sais-qui. Les Weasley m'ont invité à passer le reste des vacances chez eux, et je compte accepter leur invitation, je me sentirais plus en sécurité avec eux.

Alors je te souhaite un bon anniversaire, et n'oublie pas d'étudier!!! Je blaguais…

Amitiés

Hermione

Le paquet contenait aussi des friandises ( Draguées surprises de Bertie Crochu). Mais il fut quand même très content de son cadeau. Il décrocha la lettre du troisième hibou. C'était de Hagrid:

Ça va Harry?

Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'envoyer de cadeau mais Madame Maxime et moi somme partis parlementer avec les géants dans les montagnes, alors il n'y a rien ici qui te ferait plaisir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je me rattraperai avec ton cadeau de Noël!

Joyeux Anniversaire!

Hagrid

Harry prit le quatrième hibou et fut agréablement surpris, c'était de Sirius et du professeur Lupin:

Sirius et Remus: Salut Harry!

S: Comme tu peux le voir, on a décidé de t'écrire une lettre à deux.

R:Ne t'inquiète pas pour Sirius, il est en sécurité chez moi!

S: On est tout près de Poudlard, si jamais il arrive quoi que ce soit, on sera là en moins de deux!

R:On te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire!

S: J'arrive pas à croire que mon filleul ait déjà 15 ans!

R: Le temps passe vite…

R et S: Au revoir Harry!

Lunard et Patmol

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, son oncle était en sûreté! Le paquet contenait un Rappeltout. Ce qui lui rappela Neville, car il en avait un lui aussi. Le Rappeltout est une bille de verre qui est censée devenir rouge lorsqu'on a oublié quelque chose. Lorsque Harry le tenait dans sa main, il garda sa couleur translucide habituelle.

Soudain, un hibou s'engouffra dans sa chambre et vint se poser devant Harry. Surpris, Harry détacha le colis qu'il portait, il contenait _un vif d'or!_ Mais après l'avoir examiné de plus près, il découvrit que ce n'était pas un vrai, heureusement, car il avait une inscription dessus, c'était un éclair avec les mots "Harry Potter" écris dessus.

C'était sans aucun doute, le cadeau le plus original qu'il ait jamais reçu. Il lu la lettre qui était attaché au colis.

Tu va en avoir besoin cette année 

Étrange, pourquoi aurait il besoin de cela et surtout, qui a bien pu lui envoyer cela? Ron dirait sûrement que c'est de l'une de ses admiratrices et Hermione soupçonnerait sûrement Voldemort. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait à tout cela, il enleva la lettre de la patte cinquième hibou ,qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait deux lettres, une pour Harry et l'autre sur laquelle était écris _Mr et Mrs Dursley _. Il ouvrit la sienne, c'était de Dumbledore:

Cher Harry,

Je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire mais , pour être honnête avec toi, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'écris. Voldemort est revenu au pouvoir et je crois, et même je suis sûr que tu sera plus en sûreté chez les Weasley. J'aurai bien aimé que tu reste avec moi, mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, ce qui nécessite beaucoup de transplanation. J'ai écrit aux Weasley et ils sont d'accord, à conditions que je protège leur maison avec des sortilèges de mon invention, tu vois, c'est très compliqué, il faut…. Bon, je m'égare, excuse moi! S'il te plaît, remet la deuxième lettres aux moldus qui habitent avec toi.

Bonne fête

Albus Dumbledore

Harry poussa un très grand soupir, les Dursley ne voudront sûrement pas faire quoi que ce soit pour lui sauver la vie! Il était donc entrain de penser aux meilleurs arguments à donner aux Dursley lorsqu'une douleur aigu lui traversa le front. Harry fronça les sourcils en posant la main sur sa cicatrice douloureuse. Il était maintenant habitué à ces douleurs injustifiées car depuis que Voldemort est revenu, il n'a pas cessé de ressentir cette douleur. Mais maintenant, il savait pourquoi, sa cicatrice devient douloureuse quand Voldemort est dans une humeur passablement meurtrière, ce qui n'est pas rare.

La maison était bien calme, l'oncle Vernon lisait son journal tandis que la tante Pétunia était partie avec Dudley lui acheter de nouveau vêtements. Curieusement, le régime de celui-ci commençait à avoir effet, maintenant il n'était plus énormément obèse mais seulement obèse, il avait toujours l'air d'un cochon, ce qui est ironique car son plat préféré était le bacon. Bref, Harry se servait un déjeuner (cinq raisins et demi) tout en répétant les arguments qu'il s'était préparé.


	3. Retour chez les Weasley

Chapitre 3

"Retour chez les Weasley"

Oncle Vernon…dit Harry, le plus poliment possible.

L'oncle Vernon ne lui répondit pas, mais il leva les yeux de son journal et le regarda d'un air légèrement dégoûté, remarqua Harry.

-Je…on m'a demandé de vous donner ça, dit-il , en remettant la lettre à son oncle.

Harry resta silencieux pendant que l'oncle Vernon lu la lettre. Il avait une horrible expression sur le visage comme pour dire "et puis quoi encore?". Toutefois, à la fin de sa lecture, il reposa la lettre sur la table en prenant une grande inspiration.

-Si je comprend bien, ils veulent t'héberger dans une autre famille pour le reste de l'été, sinon, ta vie sera en danger? dit-il sur un ton sceptique.

-Oui, c'est bien cela…

Jamais l'oncle Vernon n'était resté si calme lorsqu'on parlait du monde de la Magie. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'imagination de son neveu, mais l'oncle Vernon paraissait bizarre, presque…gentil! Mais il se trompait sûrement car il ajouta:

-Et bien, si on peut se débarrasser de toi plus tôt que prévu, je suis d'accord… ATTEND UNE MINUTE! Il ne vont pas venir te chercher de la même manière que la dernière fois, non?

La "dernière fois" , c'était l'année d'avant, quand les Weasley était venu le chercher par la cheminée, en faisant exploser cette dernière.

-Je vais leur dire de venir me chercher en voiture, alors je peux? dit-il.

-Mmmm…ouais…répondit son oncle , sur un ton désenchanté (il détestait faire plaisir à Harry, surtout malgré lui) tout en reprenant la lecture de son journal.

Harry se précipita dans sa chambre pour répondre à Dumbledore. Après que sa chouette fut partie, il se jura d'envoyer sa réponse à Ron dès le retour d'Hedwige.

Cette dernière arriva le lendemain dans l'après-midi, avec la réponse de Dumbledore. Il la caressa tandis qu'il lisait sa lettre:

Cher Harry,

Puisque les Dursley sont d'accord, je viendrai te chercher demain à midi. Dis à tes moldus que je viendrai te chercher en automobile moldue.

Sincèrement

Albus Dumbledore

Pour être d'accord, ils sont d'accord, pensa Harry. En effet, il a entendu son oncle et sa tante fêter son départ, hier soir.

La tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon étaient très soulagés de savoir qu'on viendra le chercher dans un moyen de transport respectable. Bref, le lendemain, toute la famille s'était habillée chic pour faire bonne impression, du moins ce serait la raison si les Dursley avaient le moindre respect pour les sorciers. Mais Harry savait que, comme l'année dernière, ils voulaient surtout paraître impressionnant. Harry était déjà à l'entrée avec ses bagages , l'oncle Vernon faisait les cent pas derrière lui et dans le salon, la tante Pétunia s'efforçait de convaincre Dudley de venir à l'entrée, pour "ne pas montrer sa peur et son aversion".

- Dudlichounet, gémissait-elle, s'ils savent que tu as peur, ils s'en prendront à toi!

- Je n'ai pas peur… geignait-il.

- Bien sûr que nom, mon chéri…

Les deux seules fois où Dudley s'était trouvé en présence de sorcier, il s'était retrouvé affublé d'une queue de cochon et d'une langue de un mètre de long. Après s'être fait menacé de supprimer ses desserts pendant une semaine , il se résigna à traîner son gros derrière dans l'entrée entre ses parents , de manière à former la pose de la famille parfaite, un peu comme si il voulait prendre une photo.

Soudain, la sonnette retentit dans la maison. L'oncle Vernon, qui suait abondamment ouvrit la porte d'une main tremblante. Un vieil homme se tenait derrière celle-ci . Il était habillé en moldu tellement bien que même l'oncle Vernon douta du fait qu'il était sorcier, il était plutôt grand et avait des lunettes en demi-lune posée sur son long nez aquilin. Mais un autre trait physique de Albus Dumbledore avait attiré l'attention de Harry: sa barbe, autrefois longue jusqu'à la taille, était maintenant très courte et se terminait en bouc, comme Karkarof, un ancien Mangemort que Harry avait rencontré l'an dernier.

-Bonjour! Monsieur Dursley, je présume? dit Dumbledore en tendant la main, que l'oncle Vernon serra dans la sienne, à la grande surprise de Harry. Surpris (et aussi dégoûté) par sa propre audace, il répondit:

-Euh…oui, c'est moi! dit-il

Il y eu un silence gêné. Impatient, Harry prit ses bagages et dit:

-Bon, c'est l'heure d'y aller! et il ajouta à l'intention des Dursley, passez de bonnes vacances!

- C'est ça, répondirent-ils, au revoir.

Et ils s'efforcèrent de fermer la porte avec le plus de bruit possible.

-Ils ne sont pas très…chaleureux, dit Dumbledore.

-Je suis même surpris qu'il vous ai serré la main, répondit Harry.

Il savait que l'oncle Vernon est entrain de se laver les mains à présent. Dans l'automobile, Harry ne put s'empêcher de poser des questions à son directeur.

-Euh…Comment savez-vous conduire les automobiles moldues?

- C'est une question intéressante, et bien voilà! La plupart des sorciers trouvent que ce n'est pas nécessaire d'apprendre les trucs des moldus, mais moi, j'ai toujours su que ça me servirait un jour. Car tu vois Harry, si les Moldus étaient aussi primitifs que les sorciers le croit, ils n'existeraient même pas! Et, sans vouloir rabaisser la communauté magique, ils sont plus évolué en technologies.

- C'est vrai, je crois que je ne n'ai jamais vu un sorcier utiliser un ordinateur… Et pourquoi avez-vous fait coupé votre barbe?

- Pour te donner un indice, je ne me suis pas rasé la barbe depuis le règne de Voldemort, il y a 13 ans. Je trouve qu'elle devient encombrante dans de pareilles situations.

Le reste du voyage resta sans anicroches, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Harry aimait bien discuter avec lui, il avait l'impression de jouer aux énigmes. Bref, après environ deux heures de route (Harry avait la curieuse impression que l'automobile roulait plus vite que la normale), il arrivèrent au Terrier, maison de la famille Weasley.

Devant se tenait trois garçon, tous avaient les cheveux roux, presque rouge. Les deux premier étaient des jumeaux identiques, Fred et George, ils étaient tellement pareils que même leur mère pouvaient les confondre. L'autre, c'était le meilleur ami de Harry, Ron. Il était grand et son visage était littéralement couvert de taches de rousseurs. Tous trois lui adressait de grands signes de la mains en l'appelant.

-Je dois te quitter, maintenant, dit Dumbledore, bon été!

-À vous aussi , répondit Harry en prenant ses bagages.

Fred , George et Ron étaient venu pour l'aider à transporter ses valises.


	4. Une visite inattendue

Chapitre 4

"Une visite inattendue"

Enfin! Je commençais à croire que tu resterais enfermé chez tes Moldus tout l'été! dit Ron, aussitôt que lui et Harry avait regagné sa chambre.

-Où est Hermione, demanda Harry , qui était entrain de défaire ses valises.

-Elle ne te l'a pas dit? C'est vrai qu'elle nous l'a déjà dit… elle est allée deux semaines en Bulgarie, chez Krum, tu te souviens? Elle viendra dans deux semaines. Tu te rend compte, tu vas passer _un mois_ ici!!!

C'était la première fois qu'il restait aussi longtemps chez les Weasley. Cependant, cela s'annonçait plutôt triste comme vacances. M.Weasley et Percy n'était jamais là, ou presque. Percy étant devenu directeur de son Département, il était de plus en plus étouffé sous le boulot qu'il avait à accomplir, et le retour de Voldemort n'arrangeait rien. Il était sur le point de faire une dépression nerveuse lorsque Mrs Weasley l'a obligé de prendre un jour de congé, elle a même du lui faire boire une potion de Sommeil pour ne pas qu'il transplane à son bureau. Mrs Weasley était devenu une vrai boule de nerf. Elle s'inquiétait de tout. À chaque fois que quelqu'un manquait à l'appel, elle paniquait. Ainsi donc Ginny s'était fait priver de sortie toute une semaine car elle était allée nourrir Coquecigrue sans le mentionner à sa mère.

Les jumeaux , Ron et Harry passèrent la première semaine à s'entraîner au Quidditch, le sport des sorciers qui se joue sur des balais volants. Un jour, les jumeaux commencèrent à se disputer. Depuis déjà longtemps, les deux voulaient savoir qui serait le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor cette année. Évidemment, chacun voulait l'être soi-même.

-Je suis sûr que je ferai un meilleur capitaine que toi ! dit Fred, durant une de leur dispute des plus bruyante.

-Tu veux rire? Tu as déjà failli faire tomber Alicia de son balai par ta bêtise! répondit George, encore plus fort que son frère.

-Les gars! Arrêtez de vous disputer…commença Ron, pour établir la paix entre les deux.

-Oh! Toi! La ferme, répondirent-ils en chœur.

Harry, lui, avait une solution pour faire enterrer la hache de guerre.

-Vous savez la quantité de travail qui vous attend si vous êtes capitaine?

Les deux jumeaux tournèrent leur visage constellé de tache de son vers Harry.

-Pour commencer, il faut établir la stratégie d'attaque, de défense et de remplacement, continua t-il, les séances d'entraînement à superviser. Sans oublier les nombreuses rencontres avec les arbitres, les compte-rendu de l'équipe à donner au responsable et j'en passe….

-Ça alors…

-Je ne crois pas pouvoir faire tout ça…

-Avec nos A.S.P.I.C. à passer, on va avoir tout un tas de devoirs…

-Comment Dubois….?

Et c'est ainsi que la guerre finit entre les jumeaux, ou presque.

-Tout compte fait, je te laisse ce boulot Fred….

-Quoi? Pas question! Toi, tu vas le faire!

-Non, toi!

-Quoi? J'en ai assez de…

On ne peut pas faire l'impossible , pensa Harry.

Le lendemain, au déjeuner, une chouette effraie entra dans la cuisine et vint porter une lettre à Mme Weasley. Harry connaissait ce hibou, il appartenait à l'école. Apparemment surprise, Mme Weasley prit la lettre et la lut attentivement, en plissant le front, puis, elle prit une plume et écrivit quelques mots au bas de la lettre et la redonna à la chouette, qui repartit aussitôt, après avoir prit quelques gorgées dans le verre d'eau de Harry.

-Qui s'était, M'man?

-Mmmmm….. J'ai accepté d'héberger une autre élève… dit Mme Weasley.

-Tu veux dire, en plus de Hermione? demanda Ron.

-Oui…Ginny , ça ne t'embête pas de partager ta chambre avec elle et Hermione?

-Non, M'man! répondit Ginny avec un grand sourire. 

-Et elle arrive quand? demanda Fred

-Dans une semaine, comme Hermione.

-Pourquoi elle n'est pas chez ses parents? demanda George.

Mrs Weasley marqua une pause, comme pour se demander si elle devait leur dire ou pas.

-Écoutez, vous tous, je vous interdit, et j'insiste sur le mot interdit, de lui demander quoi que ce soit sur son enfance ou même sur ses parents.

-Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Ils…ils sont morts…

La réaction autour de la table fut unanime.

-QUOI???!

-Vous êtes avertis, maintenant filez! Dit Mme Weasley, qui avait repris son ton autoritaire habituel.

- C'est étrange… Tu crois qu'on la connais? demanda Ron à Harry, lorsqu'ils étaient montés à sa chambre.

- J'en sais rien, répondit il en haussant les épaules, on verra bien!

Il était prévu que Hermione arriverait le samedi et la mystérieuse orpheline (c'est ainsi que l'appelait les jumeaux, surtout pour agacer leur mère) le dimanche. Harry , Ron, Fred et George ont tout essayé pour soutirer le plus d'informations possible sur elle, mais tout ce qu'il ont pu savoir, c'était qu'elle venait d'un autre pays, enfin, c'est ce que prétendait George, qui avait espionné ses parents. Pour l'arrivée de Hermione et de l'orpheline, Mme Weasley avait réussi l'impossible, elle avait convaincu Mr Weasley et Percy de rester à la maison pour le week-end.

Samedi, Hermione arriva au Terrier. Elle avait le teint hâlé mais le sourire fendu jusqu'au oreilles. 

-Bonjour! Bonjour! Je suis si contente de vous revoir! dit-elle en entrant.

Elle avait passé la soirée à leur raconter son voyage en Bulgarie. Apparemment, il faisait très froid là-bas, mais elle s'était bien amusée avec Krum (Ron s'intéressa soudain à ses chaussures). Elle leur relata plein de petites anecdotes, comme lorsqu'elle à apprit à jouer au Quidditch, dans leur stade intérieur. Krum était un joueur de Quidditch professionnel , il était forcément riche.

Lorsque Harry, Ron et Hermione montèrent à la chambre de Ron, Hermione avait plein de questions.

-Alors, vous avez des nouvelles de Sniffle? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

-Oui, il a dit que lui et Lupin était bien caché près de Poudlard, au cas où quelque chose tournait mal, expliqua Harry.

- J'espère qu'ils sont caché à la même place que l'année dernière, c'est un endroit sûr… dit-elle, pensive. 

-Alors…À quand le mariage, Hermione? demanda Ron.

-Hum…Je ne crois pas que…enfin…je…il…

-Quoi?

-Je ne l'aime pas, c'est clair? Il me tombait tellement sur les nerfs que j'avais hâte de m'en aller, tu es content?…dit elle , embarrassée.

Loin de vouloir s'éterniser sur le sujet, Ron changea rapidement de sujet.

-Tu sais quoi, Hermione? On accueillera une étudiante étrangère demain!

Ils lui expliquèrent ce que Mme Weasley leur avait dit. Hermione était très intéressée et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à essayer de deviner la nationalité de l'étrangère. Hermione disait qu'elle serait Française, Ron quelle était Allemande et Harry, italienne.

Le lendemain, vers midi, la sonnette retentit dans le Terrier et tout le monde se précipita pour accueillir cette étrangère qui soulevait tant de mystère. Mr Weasley ouvrit la porte et ils virent la dernière personne à laquelle ils se seraient attendus: _Albus Dumbledore!!!!!!!_


	5. L'étrangère

Chapitre 5

"L'étrangère"

Tout le monde resta bouche bée, à l'exception de Mr et Mme Weasley.

-Bonjour, cher Dumbledore! Mais entrez donc! dit Mr Weasley.

-Où est Mélissa? demanda Mme Weasley.

Harry en déduis que le nom de l'orpheline était Mélissa.

-Bonjour Arthur! Bonjour Molly! Elle arrive, elle arrive, elle est allée chercher ses bagages… répondit Dumbledore.

-Je vais l'aider ! dit Mr Weasley en quittant la maison.

-Euh…Ça vous fait bien, euh… votre barbe courte….dit Fred.

-Merci Mr Weasley! Je sais que c'est un choc de me voir soudainement avec une barbe plus courte…répondit Dumbledore, en leur lançant un clin d'œil malicieux.

-Ça vous rajeunit, en tout cas! dit George en souriant.

-Vous me flattez…dit Dumbledore.

Mr Weasley entra avec deux grosses valises à la mains.

-Vous voulez m'apportez cela dans la chambre de Ginny, les gars? Dit Mr Weasley en s'adressant aux jumeaux. Apparemment, il ne le voulaient pas, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

-Merci! dit une voix à côté de Dumbledore, tout le monde se retourna pour voir.

Là , se tenait une jeune fille de l'âge de Harry. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus pâle qui contrastaient avec ses cheveux foncés. À la main, elle tenait une grande cage avec un aigle à tête blanche à l'intérieur qui les regardait d'un air menaçant. 

-Voici Mélissa, c'est ma petite-fille, elle est américaine…expliqua Dumbledore.

-Bonjour Mélissa, dit Mme Weasley comme si elle parlait à un enfant de 2 ans, est ce que ça va?

-Salut! Oui très bien merci!

-Je vais faire les présentation , dit Mme Weasley sur le même ton, alors, je suis Molly et voici mon mari Arthur, voilà nos fils, Percy, Fred…non, voici Fred! ,Ca c'est George, ils sont jumeaux, ajouta-t-elle inutilement, voici Ron et ma fille Ginny. On a deux autres fils à l'étranger Charlie et Bill. Et voici les amis de mon fils Ron, ils le même âge que toi…

- C'est à dire environ 15 ans, dit Mélissa sur un ton de reproche.

-Exactement, alors je te présente Hermione Granger et Harry Potter.

Mélissa fronça les sourcils.

-Harry Potter? Ç'est curieux, j'ai déjà entendu ce nom! dit Mélissa, enfin bon! C'est peut-être parce qu'il y a des Potter en Amérique aussi! 

Cependant, tout le monde savait que ce n'était pas pour cette raison que son nom lui était familier.

Ils étaient maintenant tous assis sur la table de la cuisine, sauf Dumbledore, qui avait quelque chose d'important à faire. Maintenant, tout le monde regardait Mélissa d'un air attentif, ce qui eu pour effet de la mettre franchement mal à l'aise, et Harry ne pouvait que la comprendre. Cela faisait au moins cinq ans que tout le monde ne regarde que sa cicatrice en disant que c'est le plus beau jour de leur vie. 

- Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose entre les dents? demanda-t-elle.

-Euh…non…pourquoi? répondit à peu près tout le monde autour de la table.

- C'est parce que j'ai comme l'impression d'être un extra-terrestre! dit-elle en riant.

Tout le monde , sans exception, éclata de rire. La glace était brisée. 

Les jumeaux était partis faire quelques blagues pour le retour de Percy et 

Mr Weasley qui étaient repartis au travail, à la grande exaspération de Mme Weasley. Ginny, elle était partie chez une de ses amies pour une semaine (elle a quitté la maison après l'arrivée de Mélissa).Mme Weasley était à la cuisine avec Harry , Ron et Hermione et discutait avec Mélissa. Soudain, Mme Weasley eu une idée de génie, elle proposa que Mélissa leur fasse de la cuisine américaine, évidemment, Mme Weasley lui fournirait les ingrédients.

-Je ne peux pas vous le refuser! dit Mélissa. C'est d'accord! Mais je tient à ce que personne ne me dérange, je veux que ce soit une surprise!

-Marché conclu! répondit Mme Weasley. De toute manière, j'avais quelques courses à faire!

Après s'être fait expulser de la cuisine, Harry, Ron et Hermione remontèrent à la chambre avec l'aigle de Mélissa. Ron posa sa cage à côté de celle de Coquecigrue, qui n'avait jamais été aussi excité, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Ron avait raison quand il disait que Coq grandissait, Harry remarqua qu'il était plus gros et que ses cris étaient moins aigus, sans toutefois arrêter de percer les tympans de tout le monde à des kilomètres à la ronde. 

Au souper, Mme Weasley avait dressé les tables dans le jardin. Jamais Harry n'avait vu aucun des plats qui étaient servis. Il y avait une sorte de boulette de viande entre deux pains, dans laquelle on mettait une substance rouge et une autre jaune.

- Ce sont des hamburgers, expliqua Mélissa, avec du ketchup et de la moutarde, mais on peut aussi mettre de la relish.

Il y avait aussi une sorte de pâte sur laquelle était étalée de la sauce tomate, de la viande froide et du fromage.

-Pizza, expliqua Mélissa, à l'origine cette recette est italienne.

Cette pizza était servie avec des morceaux de pomme de terre coupés en long et dorés, Mélissa leur explique que c'était des patates frites. Ils découvrirent aussi les hot dogs, le poulet frit et un breuvage sucré qui pétillait dans la bouche.

- C'est du Pepsi, vous ne buvez pas de Pepsi ici? demanda-t-elle comme si la vision d'un pays entier qui ne boit jamais de Pepsi était totalement impossible.

-Non, on boit plutôt du jus de citrouille…

-Quelle horreur! dit-elle , dégoûtée.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-À quelle école vas-tu, Mélissa? demanda-t-elle.

-À Westers, la meilleure école de sorcellerie d'Amérique! répondit Mélissa avec une nuance de fierté dans la voix.

- J'en ai entendu parler! Elle a une très bonne réputation! On dit qu'elle est à la fine pointe de la technologie!

-Bof, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a Internet…

-Internet?

-Euh…c'est assez compliqué, laissez tomber…

Hermione fronça les sourcils à nouveau, elle n'aimait pas qu'on la sous-estime de la sorte.

-Alors, euh…tu vas à Poudlard cette année? dit Ron, qui essayait de mettre fin à l'ambiance hostile entre les deux filles.

Mélissa approuva d'un signe de tête, sa bouche étant pleine de patate frites.

-Et à quelle maison vas-tu? demanda Harry.

-Maison? C'est quoi ça?

-Tu sais, Poudlard est divisé en quatre maison…

-Ah oui! C'est vrai! Je vais à Gry..gry…machin…!

-Tu veux dire Gryffondor? Nous aussi, on est à Gryffondor! dit Ron.

-Je ne suis pas sûre d'y aller, mais Albus m'a dit que j'avais de bonnes chances…Vous savez, Westers est séparé en quatre Section, pas Maison, je me suis mélangée entre les deux…

Hermione, qui avait lu un livre sur les écoles de sorcelleries, était de retour dans son élément.

-Westers, en effet est séparée en quatre Section: Air, Feu, Terre et Eau.

-Exactement, moi, j'était une Feu. Hé! Mais comment tu sais ça?

-Hé bien, il se trouve que j'ai…commença Hermione

- Qu'elle a lu à peu près tous les livres possibles sur la planète, la coupa Ron.

-Bravo à toi, j'aimerais bien être aussi courageuse…dit Mélissa, mais Harry savait qu'elle voulait seulement s'excuser d'avoir été impolie envers elle tout à l'heure. Hermione qui était maintenant gonflée d'orgueil, commença à raconter que c'était naturel en elle et que la seule manière de bien réussir est de travailler fort. Mélissa fit mine de l'écouter durant les dix premières minutes mais après, elle commença à trouver le temps long. Harry lui offrit une porte de sortie.

-Tu joue au Quidditch, Mélissa?

Elle sembla lui en être éternellement reconnaissante.

-Oui, j'ai joué comme gardienne deux ans pour ma Section!

-Et quel sorte de balai as-tu? demanda Ron , qui était passionné de Quidditch et de balai volants.

-Un Nimbus 2001! dit-elle, gonflée de fierté.

Mais au lieu d'obtenir une réaction émerveillée comme elle s'en attendais, elle vit que les deux garçons n'étaient ni émerveillés, ni admiratifs.

-Harry a un éclair de feu, expliqua Ron.

- C'est vrai? Je pourrai l'essayer? demanda-t-elle, oubliant toute dignité et tout orgueil.

- C'est d'accord! On jouera au Quidditch demain! N'est ce pas Harry?

- Bonne idée, Ron!

-Tu ne joue pas au Quidditch, Hermione? demanda poliment Mélissa.

-Non, je…je préfère regarder…répondit Hermione, qui avait toujours détesté le Quidditch.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent très tôt. Après un copieux déjeuner que leur a offert Mme Weasley (Mélissa trouvait bizarre qu'il n'y avait pas de crêpe au sirop d'érable, mais n'en dit rien) ils allèrent mettre leur robe de Quidditch. En fait, Harry et Mélissa en avait chacun une , Ron avait plutôt une vielle robe de sorcier retaillée.

-Comment tu la trouve, l'américaine? lui demanda Ron, aussitôt qu'ils étaient les deux seuls dans sa chambre.

- Que veux tu dire?

-Je la trouve plutôt mignonne, et en plus, elle tombe sur les nerfs de Hermione, c'est super! dit Ron en ricanant.

-Mouais…tu as raison.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et eurent comme un grand coup dans l'estomac: Mélissa se tenait là et , apparemment, elle avait tout entendu car elle dit pour les mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Alors comme ça, on me trouve jolie? dit elle.

-Euh….

-Juste un petit conseil, quand vous ne voulez pas qu'une personne entende ce que vous dites, assurez vous qu'elle n'est pas dans les parages!

Harry et Ron étaient incapable de répondre.

- C'est oublié! Alors, on se la fait cette partie de Quidditch?

- D'accord, on y va!

-Attendez, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer, dit elle.

Elle tapota sa robe de Quidditch rouge sang avec sa baguette magique, aussitôt le tissu s'enflamma. Enfin, c'est l'impression qu'il donnait, car c'était une étoffe magique qui donnait l'impression qu'elle était en feu.

- J'ai aussi apporté mon Souaffle! Dit elle en tenant une grosse balla rouge dans ses mains.

-Vous avez vu sa robe? dit Hermione qui venait juste d'arriver, c'est un phénomène très intéressant de … Qu'est ce qui ce passe, dit elle en voyant les garçons au visage livide, on dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme!

Ils jouèrent au Quidditch toute la journée, à la grande exaspération de Hermione. Ils se rendirent compte que Mélissa était une très bonne Gardienne. En rentrant à la maison, Ron s'exclama:

-Hé! Mélissa! Tu pourrait sûrement jouer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor cette année, il n'y a pas de gardien!

- C'est vrai? J'adorerais faire ça! Évidemment, si je suis à Gryffondor!

- Mais ce n'est pas sûr, il y aura sûrement des auditions…dit Harry

- On verra bien…répondit Mélissa, un peu vexée.


	6. Un curieux incident

Chapitre 6

"Un curieux incident"

Le mercredi matin, alors qu'ils déjeunaient, ils reçurent leur lettre de Poudlard dans laquelle était inscrite la liste des fournitures à apporter. À la vue de tous ces hiboux qui livraient leur courrier, Mélissa s'exclama:

- Des hiboux, comme c'est étrange… Je croyais que vous aviez des hiboux par ce que vous êtes excentriques , dit-elle à l'adresse de Ron et Harry.

- Et non, c'est les oiseaux habituels pour le courrier, ici. Dit Mme Weasley en lui servant une triple ration de saucisses. 

- J'espère que Sonique ne s'ennuiera pas trop entouré de hiboux… dit elle

- C'est comme ça que tu as appelé ton aigle, Sonique? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, parce qu'il peut aller à la vitesse du son!

- La vitesse du son?

Tandis que Mélissa essayait d'expliquer le principe de la vitesse du son à Hermione, Harry et Ron lisaient leur lettre de Poudlard. Une curieuse lettre était y attachée:

Chers élèves,

À partir de cette année, ces matières seront annulées:

-Soins aux créatures magiques

-Divination

Les professeurs étant indisposés, nous nous voyons dans l'obligation de les rayer de votre éducation. Pour les remplacer, nous vous offrons deux nouveaux cours:

- Santé et remèdes magique

- Cuisine magique

Malgré cela, nous vous souhaitons une très bonne année.

Professeur Dumbledore

-Vous avez vu ça? s'exclama Ron.

-Quoi? demanda Hermione.

-Lis ça, lui répondit il en lui tendant la lettre.

Hermione et Mélissa lurent la lettre avec attention.

- Ça alors…murmura Mélissa.

- Qu'est ce qui a bien pu retenir Hagrid? demanda Harry.

Tous quatre haussèrent les épaules, même si Mélissa ne savait pas du tout qui était ce Hagrid. Mme Weasley leur dit qu'ils allaient acheter leur fournitures scolaires l'après-midi même. Ayant décidé de jouer au Quidditch (encore? s'exaspérait Hermione), ils montèrent à la chambre de Ron pour prendre leur balai.

- Je me demande qui enseignera les nouvelles matières…dit Ron, en fouillant pour prendre son astiqueur8.

- Moi , je le sais…dit Mélissa qui n'avait aucune intention de divulguer la réponse à cette question.

- Qui est-ce? demanda inutilement Hermione.

- Je ne vous le dirai pas, mais je vous donne un indice: un des professeurs soulèvera la controverse… dit Mélissa qui avait son Nimbus 2001 à la main.

- Un vampire! s'exclama Ron.

- Le professeur Lupin! espéra Harry.

- J'ai promis à Albus de ne rien dire…commença-t-elle

- Albus? Ah oui, oui! J'avais oublié que c'était ton grand-père! la coupa Ron, mais Mélissa sembla se souvenir de quelque chose. 

-Il m'a aussi dit ne pas parler d'un certain James Potter… Hé! Un instant, je me souviens où j'ai vu ton nom, dit elle en se retournant vers Harry, un garçon qui a le même nom que toi a mis fin au règne de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Peut-Prononcer-Le-Nom!

- En fait, c'est moi, admit-il.

- Tu plaisante, dit-elle , l'air grave.

- Euh…non, c'est bien vrai…

Mélissa porta les deux mains à sa bouche , comme si elle venait de faire une grosse erreur.

- Oh! Excuse moi!!! Je…je…ne… savais pas!

- Bof, je suis habitué…dit–il en fouillant dans ses affaires à la recherche de son éclair de feu.

Soudain, il sentit une curieuse petite boule froide dans sa valise, il la retira: c'était le mystérieux vif d'or qu'il avait reçu à sa fête.

- Waouh! Qu'est ce que c'est? demanda Mélissa en s'approchant.

Hermione et Ron s'approchèrent aussi, surtout en se demandant ce que "Waouh" voulait dire. Il leur montra la petite balle ailée en leur expliquant comment elle était arrivée en sa possession. Les réactions ne furent pas ce à quoi il s'attendait.

- Ah! Ce n'est que ça! Il en vendent des tonnes en magasin…dit Ron, qui n'était pas du tout impressionné. Ça vient de sortir…

- C'est sûrement un hibou qui s'est trompé d'adresse… continua Hermione. C'était trop tentant, Mélissa ne put s'empêcher de lancer d'une voix hautaine:

-Les aigles et les faucons, eux, ne se trompe jamais d'adresse…

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, sans grande méchanceté toutefois.

-Ce n'est pas tout, il y avait ça avec, dit Harry en leur montra l'étrange lettre anonyme.

Tu vas en avoir besoin cette année

- Ça change tout! s'exclama Hermione avec un petit cri d'effroi, ça pourrait être un Mangemort!

- C'est peut-être simplement une de tes admiratrice…dit Ron.

Harry s'étonna de connaître autant ses amis. Mélissa prit la parole:

- Loin de moi la pensée de me mêler de vos affaires, et de plus, je ne connaît pas du tout ce qui a pu vous arriver les années précédentes (Mon dieu! Je parle comme les Anglais maintenant! pensa-t-elle, sans toutefois arrêter ses paroles) mais si vous voulez mon avis, tu devrait le garder jusqu'à la rentrée et là, tu le montre à Alb…Dumbedore, pour savoir si ce n'est pas dangereux. Sinon, tu pourrais éventuellement en avoir besoin cette année, et peut-être que la personne a ses raisons de rester anonyme.

Après avoir débité ces paroles pleines de sens, elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter:

- Alors, on va jouer au Quidditch , maintenant?

-Mais on ne peut pas! On vient de découvrir le plus grand mystère auquel nous avons eu à faire! s'exclama Hermione, indignée.

- D'accord, Mélissa! dit Ron qui adorait faire enrager Hermione.

- De toute manière, on n'aurait pas trouver grand choses, dit Harry qui ne voulait pas endurer une crise de colère de Hermione, aller! Je n'ai absolument pas besoin de me faire plus de soucis comme ça!

Hermione poussa un soupir et dit qu'elle allait étudier.

Mais, au lieu de le soulager, cela lui apporta encore plus d'inquiétude. Alors que Mélissa bloquait un lancer spectaculaire de Ron, un curieux incident se produisit. Un homme, apparemment fou, couru vers eux en lançant des sortilèges impardonnables, notamment le sortilège de la mort. Mais au lieu de les toucher, le sort s'estompait alors qu'il avançait vers eux. Le fou sembla déconcerté, et puis s'enfuit en courant.

- Mais , qu'est ce qui est arrivé? demanda Ron, alors qui se posait sur le sol.

- C'est un des sorts qu'Albus à lancé pour nous protéger… Il est vraiment fantastique! Comment est ce qu'il a réussi à faire ça? J'ai toujours pensé qu'on ne pouvait pas neutraliser ce sort…

- On devrait rentrer, je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'on nous attaque à nouveau, dit Harry.

Mais le pire était fait, Mme Weasley courait dans leur direction, elle était au bord de la crise de larmes. Une violente douleur lui passa par le front, si soudaine et si forte que Harry tomba de son balai. Il n'était qu'à un mètre et demi du sol, mais cela fut suffisant pour empirer l'état de Mme Weasley. Elle les entraîna dans la maison où ils prirent la poudre de cheminette pour le chemin de Traverse, après avoir envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore portée par Sonique, qui manquait d'exercice d'après Mélissa. Hermione fut très surprise de cette soudaine agitation mais ne put poser aucune question à ce sujet, la réaction de Mme Weasley la préoccupant trop. Harry lui fit comprendre qu'ils lui expliqueraient tout après.

Un autre jour, Harry aurait été enchanté de se trouver sur le chemin de Traverse, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Mme Weasley était dans un état épouvantable. Ils firent leurs achats dans la hâte et furent sur le point de s'en aller lorsque Ron, qui voulait changer les idées de sa mère, remarqua une nouvelle boutique. Une grande pancarte se situait au dessus de la vitrine, il y était inscrit " Dyth et fils, objets magiques" en lettres d'or. La vitrine contenait des objets de toutes sortes, y comprit…

-Oh, le beau foulard! s'exclama Mme Weasley en voyant un foulard en soie rouge et or qui scintillait de tous ses feux, allez les enfants, allons y!

Ils entrèrent donc dans la boutique où une mystérieuse voix les accueillit:

- Bienvenue chez Dyth et fils…


	7. Chez Dyth et fils

Chapitre 7

"Chez Dyth et fils"

Tout le monde se retourna et vit un homme, de taille moyenne qui était dans la cinquantaine. Il portait une très belle robe de sorcier en velours noir avec une cape qui traînait sur le sol élégamment. Il avait les cheveux et la moustache noirs parsemé de blanc. Il leur souriait, un sourire qui leur donnait une mauvaise impression. Il avait une expression qui se rapprochait de celle de Rogue, mais en pire, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Mélissa mit la main sur son épaule gauche en plissant les yeux, comme si elle avait mal.

-B…Bonjour! répondit Mme Weasley en essayant en vain de cacher sa peur, je…j'ai v…vu ce magnifique…foulard et…

Mais l'homme ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié et pour cause: il était trop occupé à regarder la cicatrice de Harry. Son expression changea brusquement lorsqu'il comprit, ce qui d'ailleurs ne prit guère de temps.

- Oh! N'êtes-vous pas Harry Potter? J'ai attendu ce jour toute ma vie, je suis Mr Dyth, et voici mon fils.

Il pointait un jeune vendeur (jeune, comparé à Mr Dyth, en fait, son fils était dans la trentaine) qui, jusqu'ici était occupé avec des clients. Maintenant qu'il avait fini, il se dirigeait vers eux d'un regard intéressé.

- Bonjour! dit-il , bienvenue chez Dyth et fils, euh…vous êtes?

- Mme Weasley, dit-elle, ravie qu'on s'occupe enfin d'elle, j'ai vu ce foulard et…

- Lyrus, voici Harry Potter, l'interrompit Mr Dyth sur un ton plutôt bizarre, comme si il voulait insinuer quelque chose.

Le teint du dénommé Lyrus devint quelque peu livide alors que son regard se posa sur le front de Harry, mais il se ressaisit aussitôt.

- Bonjour, Mr Potter! Je suis Lyrus Dyth, voici mon père…

- Mr. Dyth, l'interrompit le caissier, vous avez reçu un hibou…

- J'arrive, répondit le père, je te les laisse, Lyrus…

-Au revoir, père, répondit Lyrus sur un ton qui leur rappela Percy.

Mr Dyth s'en alla dans l'arrière-boutique.

- Pour ce foulard…commença Mme Weasley qui était de pus en plus en colère.

- Avant toute chose, l'interrompit Mr Dyth jr, je dois vous avertir d'une chose. Notre magasin vend des objets quelque peu différent des autres, voyez nous prenons des objets de magie noire et nous les sécurisons grâce à plusieurs sortilèges purifiants qui estompent tout danger.

C'était suffisant pour faire revenir la crise de Mme Weasley. Bref, elle était entrain de crier que leur commerce était dangereux lorsque Ron eut une idée. Il prit le fameux foulard de la vitrine et demanda à Mr Dyth en quoi il consistait. Mme Weasley se tut lorsqu'elle entendit le vendeur leur dire que ce foulard donnait la capacité aux cheveux de la personne qui le porte de voler au vent, même lorsqu'il n'y en a pas du tout! Mme Weasley l'essaya et d'un coup, ses cheveux roux-bruns commencèrent à ondoyer derrière ses épaules, ce qui lui donna l'air d'une reine de beauté.

- Ça vous va vraiment bien, Mme Weasley! dit Harry, je vous l'offre!

Il savait que quelque soit le prix de ce foulard, Mme Weasley ne pourrait se l'offrir. Après s'être argumenter durant une dizaines de minutes ("Non, non! Je ne peux pas accepter!" "Mais oui! Je vous le dois bien!") Harry réussi à convaincre Mme Weasley de le lui offrir. Quand il l'annonça au vendeur, celui-ci devint alors nerveux.

- Euh…J'avais justement quelque chose en réserve pour vous…dit-il avant de disparaître derrière des grands rideaux rouges qui cachait le magasin de l'arrière-boutique, sans que Harry eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Lorsqu'il revint, Harry s'apprêta à lui dire qu'il ne désirait pas acheter quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais changea aussitôt d'idée lorsqu'il vu ce que Mr Dyth tenait dans ses mains.

C'était une boule de cristal, totalement différente de celles qu'ils utilisaient dans leur (ancien) cours de Divination. Celle-ci était montée sur un support doré avec toutes sortes de moulures compliquées. Mais La boule en elle-même attirait toute l'attention. À l'intérieur, virevoltaient des volutes de fumées rouge sang, quand on posait le regard dedans, il était des plus difficile d'en retirer les yeux. Elle était si fascinante, que même Mélissa ne put s'empêcher de pousser un "Wow!" très explicite.

- Ceci est un objet très rare, en fait, je crois bien que cette boule est unique au monde, expliqua Mr Dyth en baissant la voix pour que ce ne soit qu'eux qui puissent entendre, elle sert…enfin…elle sert à…

Apparemment, il craignait qu'ils ne le croient pas.

- Elle…elle permet de…il baissa la voix encore plus en se penchant vers Harry, avec elle, on peut parler avec les morts…

- QUOI???!

- SSShhhhhh!!! Il ne faut pas que l'on découvre l'existence de cette boule! Lui murmura précipitamment Mr Dyth, si les partisans de Vous-savez-qui l'apprenaient… 

Cette perspective semblait le terrifier au plus au point. Harry regarda la boule en pensant à l'usage qu'il en ferait…Il va pouvoir parler au morts, donc à …ses parents!!!

-Je l'achète! C'est combien? dit-il en sortant sa bourse remplie de Gallions d'or de ses poches. C'était la première foi qu'il désirait autant quelque chose, il se fichait bien de ce que ça pourrait coûter.

- Oh! s'exclama Mr Dyth, ce n'est pas la peine de payer je les offre, vous voulez un emballage?

Après avoir prit ses choses (Mr Dyth insista pour enfermer la Boule dans un coffre fermé à clé), ils sortirent pour retourner au Terrier, mais Mélissa demanda à Harry si elle pouvait lui dire quelques mots.

- Est-ce que je pourrait utiliser ta Boule s'il te plaît? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'ils s'étaient éloigné des autres, tu vois, j'ai toujours eu envie de parler à mes parents…

- Oui, je comprends, dit Harry, bien sûr que tu peux…Mais, j'ai une question, pourquoi est–ce que tes parents sont morts, lui demanda-t-il, oubliant la mise en garde de Mme Weasley.

- Bof, mon père est mort avant me naissance, dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait détaché, et ma mère s'est fait assassinée quand j'avais quatre ans, pas un partisan de Voldemort.

- C'est vrai? demanda Harry, alors tu dois te souvenir de ce qui s'est passé.

- Hé, non! Le seul souvenir que j'ai de ce jour, c'est une cicatrice sur l'épaule…

- Et elle est en forme d'éclair? lui demanda Harry, qui n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait tant.

-Non, en forme d'étoile… Écoute , je t'expliquerai tout cela à bord de l'avion…euh, du train, désolée, encore un flash-back de l'Amérique!

Harry ne comprit pas grand chose, mais saisit l'essentiel, il ajouta:

- Il faut absolument que Ron et Hermione le savent aussi, je suis sûr que Hermione aura lu tout plein de livres sur le sujet…dit Harry, alors qui rejoignait les autres. Mais ce jour arriva plus tôt que prévu, car lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Terrier, Sonique était déjà revenu, avec une lettre attachée à sa patte.

-Mais comment est ce qu'il a réussi à faire tout ce voyage en si peu de temps, demanda Harry qui était entrain de réparer ses lunettes en un coup de baguette (elles s'étaient cassée durant le voyage mouvementé de la poudre de cheminette).

- Je vous l'ai dit, il peut voyager à la vitesse du son, mais il en revient super épuisé.

Ce qui était apparemment vrai puisque ce dernier était profondément endormi dans sa cage.

- Les enfants, faites vos bagages, vous partez pour Poudlard demain! leur ordonna Mme Weasley.

-Quoi? demandèrent à peu près tout le monde en même temps.

- Après l'attaque de tout à l'heure, j'ai écris à Dumbledore pour qu'il vous héberge à Poudlard pour le reste de l'été.

-Mais maman, il ne reste qu'une semaine et demie! s'exclama George en suscitant l'approbation silencieuse de son frère jumeau.

- Sachez que c'est largement suffisant pour permettre à un Mangemort de nous attaquer et de nous éliminer tous! Dit Mme Weasley qui recommençait à faire une crise de nerf, alors vous allez faire vos bagages et sur le champ!

- Et Ginny? Demanda Ron.

-Elle va rester chez son amie pour le reste des vacances. J'ai dit filez!

-Ça alors! Je sais pas trop si je dois être heureux ou déçu…s'exclama Ron qui entassait ses robes dans sa valise.

- Il faut voir le bon côté des choses, dit Hermione, on aura accès à la bibliothèque.

- C'est vrai, quelle joie, j'ai peine à la contenir. marmonna Ron assez fort pour que Hermione l'entende.

- Moi je trouve ça bien, comme ça, je pourrais me familiariser avec Poudlard avant de commencer les cours, expliqua Mélissa, et on aura le stade de Quidditch pour nous seuls!

Cette deuxième option était beaucoup plus encourageante que les autres. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il n'avaient pas joué une vrai partie de Quidditch, et il craignait de ne pas être sélectionné pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor cette année par manque de pratique.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent de bonne heure, le train partait assez tôt. Mme Weasley commanda encore une fois cette année un taxi moldu, cette fois, ils demandèrent pour une fourgonnette, ce qu'ils eurent. Le chauffeur de taxi regardait Coquecigrue d'un air maussade, le fait d'un voyage en auto le mettait dans une totale frénésie, comme n'importe quoi d'autre, d'ailleurs. Pattenrond, qui avait passé l'été à pourchasser les gnomes dans le jardin était profondément endormi dans son panier, Hedwige et Sonique se jetaient des regards hostiles, bref, tous les constituants pour un voyage plus ou moins tranquille. Après un bon vingt minutes à entendre les cris perçants de Coquecigrue, Mélissa en avait assez, elle prit sa baguette magique et discrètement, elle la pointa vers Coquecigrue en disant "_Descrescendam volumnio_ !". Aussitôt les cris de Coquecigrue diminuait d'intensité jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne l'entendent plus du tout, comme si quelqu'un avait baisser le volume d'une radio.

-Sortilège du silence gradué, murmura Mélissa pour ne pas que le chauffeur l'entende, mais ce n'était sûrement pas nécessaire, car ce dernier criait des jurons à la voiture qui passait devant eux.

Hermione en était verte de jalousie. Ils arrivèrent à la gare de King Cross à l'heure prévue. Ils prirent leur bagages et s'appuyèrent d'un air détaché sur la barrière entre le quai 9 et le quai 10 et passèrent au travers lorsque personne ne les regardait. Mais au lieu d'y trouver la grande locomotive rouge nommée Poudlard Express, ils trouvèrent Albus Dumbledore devant une sort de cabine avec une forme aérodynamique.

- Bonjour Albus! dit Mélissa en lui serrant la main, alors ça va?

- Ouais, pas si mal, Mélissa, il faut que j'y aille, peux tu leur expliquer, s'il te plaît?

- D'accord, à la prochaine! Dit-elle avant que son grand-père transplane en disant "merci!".

À présent, tout les regards étaient posés sur Mélissa. Ravie de pouvoir leur apprendre quelque chose, elle leur dit, d'un geste théâtral:

-Vous avez devant vous un Portoloin!


	8. Le terrible secret

Chapitre 8

"Le terrible secret"

- Tu veux rire? demanda Ron, _ça_ c'est pas un Portoloin!

- Disons que ç'est un Portoloin nouvelle génération, leur expliqua Mélissa, il est spécialement conçu pour les longs trajets. Voyez-vous, au lieu de passer un voyage avec une vieillerie accrochée au bout du doigt, ils ont conçu un Portoloin sous forme de cabine!

- C'est vraiment une bonne idée! s'exclama Hermione, mais est ce que on est sûr que ça marche?

- Oui, c'est avec ça que j'ai fait mon voyage Amérique-Angleterre! dit Mélissa.

-Alors je vous souhaite une bonne année mes chéris! Leur dit Mme Weasley en les enlaçant.

- Merci pour ces vacances Mme Weasley! dit Harry avant de rentrer dans l'étrange cabine.

- Ce n'est rien mon chéri, si vous le voulez, vous pouvez venir à Noël!

Fred et George n'embarquèrent pas avec eux, ils avaient convaincus leur mère de rester à la maison. 

La cabine était plutôt spacieuse, avec deux banquettes sur les côté et des étagères pour les bagages. Ils y entassèrent leur valises et accrochèrent les cages de leur hibou (et aigle) sur les crochets prévus à cet effet, Hedwige et Sonique continuaient de se lancer des regards hostiles.

-Bon je crois que c'est l'heure de partir, et elle tapota un endroit sur le mur où était inscrit "DÉPART" avec sa baguette magique et la cabine se mit en branle. 

-Et combien de temps durera le voyage, demanda Hermione, ravie de pouvoir en apprendre plus, c'était son activité favorite.

- Et bien, au lieu que le voyage dure six heure, il durera trois heures, leur expliqua Mélissa.

Ils passèrent au moins une heure à parler de ce qu'ils feraient une fois à Poudlard, de Quidditch (Hermione regardait ses nouveaux livres pendant ce temps) et à poser des questions au Rapeltout. Soudain, Harry se rappela ce que Mélissa lui avait dit, le jour où ils sont allés acheter leurs fournitures scolaires. Il demanda à Mélissa de leur dire ce qu'elle lui avait confié.

- Bof… C'est juste l'histoire de la mort de mes parents, dit-elle d'un air désinvolte en voyant les regards interrogateur de Ron et Hermione, mon père est mort avant ma naissance, il était Auror, et ma mère…s'est fait assassinée par un partisan de Voldemort quand j'avais quatre ans.

- Ça alors…dit Hermione, mais comment ça se fait que Dumbledore soit venu te chercher seulement cet été?

-Il m'a dit que les partisans de Voldemort sont moins nombreux en Amérique, donc j'étais plus en sécurité là-bas, mais maintenant, puisqu'il est revenu, je suis plus en sécurité à Poudlard!

- Et ta cicatrice, elle te fait mal, parfois? demanda Harry.

- J'ai une cicatrice à l'épaule, expliqua Mélissa aux deux autres, qui n'avait pas compris la dernière question, non, pas très souvent.

- Mais comment a-tu eu cette cicatrice? demanda Ron.

Mélissa devint soudain très mal à l'aise.

- Et bien…comment dire…si je vous le dit…vous…allez sûrement ne plus me parler, balbutia Mélissa, c'est très mal vu…

- Bof, tu sais , on a vécu pire que tout ce que tu pourrais nous dire…dit Ron d'un air désinvolte.

- Je vous le dit, mais…vous me promettez de ne dire à personne ce que je suis sur le point de révéler! dit Mélissa.

- C'est d'accord!

- Pour moi aussi!

- On le promet tous, alors c'est quoi, ce "grand" mystère, demanda Hermione qui en avait assez de toutes ces cachotteries.

- Écoutez, il ne faut pas prendre ça à la légère, je vous dit que c'est très grave! Mais puisque vous êtes les seuls amis que j'ai eu (elle jeta un regard à Hermione pour lui dire "Toi aussi!"), je veux bien vous le dire…

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

- Un jour, lorsque j'avais quatre ans, je faisais une sieste. Un Craquemort(pour vous, c'est "Mangemort") est entré, il agissait sur les ordres de Voldemort. Il a…tué…ma mère…

- Pourquoi?

- Réfléchis Harry, ma mère, c'est la fille de Dumbledore! dit Mélissa, Voldemort n'était pas si seul qui le prétend. Il s'était emparé du corps d'un Mangemort Animagus sans le savoir, mais quand il s'en ai rendu compte il lui avait demandé de jeter un sort de son invention à l'un des descendant, s'il y en avait, de son pire ennemi : Albus Dumbledore. Ce Mangemort chercha très longtemps mais il trouva, la fille de Dumbledore, Myriam, était cachée en Amérique pour une raison qu'il n'a pas voulu me dire. Il se rendit donc là-bas et appris que cette Myriam en question avait elle-même une fille, Mélissa. Il entra dans la maison et tua Myriam, pour son propre et dégoûtant plaisir et puis accompli son travail. Il ne devait pas tuer cette petite fille, simplement lui jeter un sort, un sort qui changera sa vie à jamais.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

- Vous ne le direz à personne, hein? demanda encore une fois Mélissa.

Ils firent signe que non.

-Il m'a donné ses pouvoirs, dit-elle en retenant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux à la pensée de ce terrible secret dont elle se soulageait maintenant pour la première fois. Ce misérable Mangemort m'a donné les pouvoirs de Voldemort, pour que je sois son héritière, dit-elle comme si elle était fâchée contre elle-même. Notamment le Fourchelang, et oui, dit-elle en voyant l'expression surprise de Ron.

- Mais, c'est très grave ça! s'exclama Hermione, Oh! Comme je te plains! Si j'avais su…

- C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai dit à personne, soit on me prend en pitié, soit on est terrifié. Mais, il ne me fais pas peur ce Voldemort, quand il viendra me chercher à 17 ans je vais lui montrer!

- À 17 ans? demanda Harry.

- C'est à cet âge qu'il a dit qu'il viendra me chercher, mais ça ne me fait pas peur! Je vais apprendre le sortilège Avada Kedavra et il va voir!

Mais personne ne répondit.

-Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?demanda-t-elle en voyant les expressions gênées sur les visages.

- Et bien, Voldemort ne se laissera pas faire facilement , tu sais…répondit Harry.

- Tu as raison, dit Mélissa en se rassoyant, je…je ne sais pas quoi faire…en fait…

Elle se retenait pour ne pas pleurer, et elle le faisait pas très bien, et Harry la comprenait.

Il fallait dissiper cette ambiance morbide, Harry proposa donc d'essayer la Boule. Mélissa continuait de fixer la vide en caressant Sonique et répondit que c'était une bonne idée, sans grande conviction. En ôtant la Boule de sa boîte, Harry remarqua qu'il y avait une inscription en dessous:

Ô puissante sphère, montre moi l'âme de ________

C'était sûrement l'incantation pour appeler le fantôme de celui ou celle à qui on voulait parler. Qui choisir? Harry ne voulait pas parler à ses parents devant ses amis, il dit donc:

- Ô puissante sphère, montre moi l'âme de Cédric Diggory!

Ron et Hermione regardaient la Boule, très intéressés. Mélissa regardait aussi, en se demandant qui était Cédric Diggory.

Les volutes de fumées à l'intérieur commençaient à s'agiter de plus en plus, pour finalement former un tourbillon qui tournait de plus en plus vite. Une lueur rougeâtre s'émanait de la Sphère et un étrange son, comme un bourdonnement, résonnait dans la cabine. La fumée se dissipa pour laisser place à l'image un peu floue d'un jeune homme, qui se tenait là, debout.

-Bonjour, Harry! dit Cédric.


	9. L'étrange décision du Choixpeau

Chapitre 9

"L'étrange décision du Choixpeau"

Harry resta bouche bée, il était entrain de parler à quelqu'un qui est mort l'année précédente.

- Euh…ça va, Harry? demanda Cédric, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu parle à un mort à l'aide d'une Boule en cristal, non?

- Euh…euh…balbutia ce dernier.

Cédric ricana. Puis , il jeta un œil en arrière et aperçut Hermione, Ron et Mélissa.

- Bonjour Hermione! J'ai entendu dire que tu était nommée préf…

Hermione l'interrompit en faisant non de la tête. Elle n'aurait pas eu une expression différente si elle venait de recevoir une Beuglante particulièrement gênante.

- Euh…j'ai oublié de vous préciser qu'on m'a proposer de… dit-elle, le teint tournant au rouge de plus en plus.

-TU AS ÉTÉ NOMMÉE PRÉFÈTE????! s'exclama Ron, QUELLE ….HONTE!!!!!!

- Je ne leur avait pas encore annoncé, dit elle à Cédric qui avait sursauté au cri de Ron. Visiblement, il prenait cette "honte" personnellement , lui-même en était un, de son vivant.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, Ron, dit Harry pour le calmer, les préfets ont leur propres toilettes, et je peux te dire que c'est du luxe!!!

Ils leur raconta sa visite dans la toilette des préfets l'année dernière, surtout l'apparition de Mimi Geignarde, le fantôme qui habite les toilettes des filles, à Poudlard. Cédric était très choqué d'apprendre ce que Mimi avait confié à Harry: elle aimait espionner les préfets qui prenaient leur bain.

- Elle va en entendre parler, celle-là! s'exclama Cédric.

- Au fait, comment as-tu su que j'ai été nommée préfète, Cédric? demanda Hermione.

Il sourit, comme si il voulait montrer le plus de dents possible et ajouta sur un ton mystérieux:

- Vous le saurez, un jour…

Soudain son image s'effaça peu à peu et, avant de disparaître, il leur lança un "au revoir!" qui sonnait comme si Cédric était à des kilomètres là. Harry secoua la Boule inutilement, comme si il voulait que Cédric revienne. Mélissa, qui semblait avoir oublié le fait qu'elle venait de se rappeler des pires moments de sa vie, dit d'un air enthousiaste:

- Wow! Ça c'était quelque chose!

-Mais comment a-t-il fait pour savoir…?continuait de murmurer Hermione pour elle-même.

-On s'en fiche! L'important c'est que tu sera _préfète_!!! S'exclama Ron pour obtenir une réaction.

- Je n'ai pas dit que _j'allais _être préfète, j'ai dit que j'ai été _nommée_ préfète, ce n'est pas la même chose…rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton supérieur, non, j'ai l'intention de refuser…

- Quoi? Mais pourquoi?

- Bof…Il va falloir que je rapporte tous les infractions au code de l'école par les élèves que je vois et puisque nous sommes sûrement ceux qui ont le plus enfreint les règlements (sauf peut-être les jumeaux Weasley), je n'ai pas envie de nous dénoncer…expliqua Hermione 

- Là, je te reconnais! dit Ron en souriant.

Harry soupira.

- J'espère que Rogue ne sera pas là… dit-il.

- Je l'entend déjà dire: "Potter! Weasley! Granger! Retenue pour les trois, je trouverai une raison plus tard!" dit Ron en déclenchant l'hilarité générale.

- Moi, j'espère que ce Rogue n'ajoutera pas le nom de Carter à sa liste noire…dit Mélissa.

- Qui est Carter? demanda Ron.

- C'est moi, répondit elle comme si c'était une évidence pure, j'ai le nom de mon père…

Il restait maintenant une heure avant leur arrivée à Poudlard. Ils commencèrent à regarder de plus près leur matériel scolaire, ce qui n'avait pas eut le temps de faire. En voyant ses plumes et ses bouteilles d'encre, Mélissa s'exclama:

-Quoi? Vous écrivez avec ces machins du Moyen-Âge?

Hermione fronça les sourcil (ça devenait une habitude) et lui expliqua que Poudlard était une digne école qui respectait les racines des mages et des sorcières à travers les âges. Bref, elle était prit dans un long discours lorsque, pour la faire taire, Ron échappa un long ronflement sonore. Indignée elle croisa les bras et s'adossa contre la banquette, un air bourru se lisant sur son visage.

- Désolée Hermione , dit Mélissa, je ne disait pas cela méchamment, seulement, j'ai fait mes quatre premières années d'études avec des stylos. L'adaptation sera plus difficile que prévue… regardez! (elle prit sa liste de cours) "Métamorphose", chez nous, c'est "Transfiguration". "Défense contre les Forces du Mal", chez nous, c'est "Défense contre le Mal". "Botanique", chez nous, c'est "Herbologie"… Vous allez m'aider? leur demanda-t-elle en les suppliant du regard.

- On fera notre possible, mais il se peut que tu ne sois pas à Gryffondor, tu sais… dit Hermione, ce qui était vrai.

Mélissa leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je sais bien! Mais je peux toujours espérer, non? Et puis, vous me dites que vous n'allez pas m'aider si je ne suis pas dans la même maison que vous?

- Bien sûr que oui! C'est juste que si ce n'est pas le cas, nous n'auront pas les même cours, expliqua Hermione. Son comportement envers Mélissa avait changé radicalement depuis qu'elle savait le fardeau qui tombait sur ses épaules.

- Je comprend…répondit Mélissa.

La cabine s'ébranla: il étaient arrivés à Poudlard. Ils prirent leurs bagages et leurs animaux et, les bras surchargés (sauf Mélissa qui faisait flotter ses bagages à côté d'elle grâce à une formule), ils sortirent de la cabine, où le professeur McGonnagall les attendait. Elle avait l'air à la fois bouleversée et heureuse de les voir, autant que son visage sévère pouvait montrer une quelconque émotion. EN voyant Harry, Ron et Hermione trembler sous le poids de leurs bagages et Mélissa, totalement à l'aise avec ses bagages flottant derrière elle, elle leur demanda sur un ton de reproche:

- Vous n'avez pas utilisé le sort de Transport, comme Mélissa?

- Euh…non…nous ne le connaissons pas…expliqua Harry en toute honnêteté.

- C'est très facile, leur expliqua Mélissa, il s'agit de dire "Mobili objectis" dans ce cas.

- C'est vrai! s'exclama Hermione en faisant elle-même flotter ses bagages derrière elle, je connaissais cette formule mais je n'y avais pas pensé!

Harry et Ron essayèrent et réussirent du premier coup, cette formule étant très facile et pourtant tellement utile! Soulagés de leurs fardeaux, ils demandèrent au professeur où était Dumbledore.

- Oh! Il a eu un coup de faiblesse juste avant que vous arriviez, dit McGonnagall, et elle ajouta en voyant les expressions inquiètes de ses quatre élèves, oh! Ce n'est rien de grave, ne vous en faites pas! Il a travaillé dur tout l'été…

Il est vrai que Harry s'était inquiété à son sujet cet été, il semblait de plus en plus éreinté, mais il démontrait tellement de détermination à accomplir ses tâches que Harry juge bon de ne rien lui dire.

Ils rentrèrent au château et le professeur McGonnagall leur dit qu'ils dormiraient dans le dortoir de Gryffondor pour le reste des vacances. Après avoir installé leurs choses dans leur chambres (Harry et Ron avait la leur, Mélissa et Hermione aussi), ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre un dîner des plus succulents, autour de la table des professeurs. Le professeur Rogue et le professeur Flitwick discutèrent à voix basse durant tout le long du repas. Rogue ne s'empêchait pas toutefois, de lancer à Harry des regards dégoûtés. Les professeurs Chourave, Sinistra, Mcgonnagall et Binns discutèrent avec Mélissa sur son ancienne école et les technologies employées dans celle-ci. Madame Pomfresh parlait à Hermione et lui apprit qu'elle allait enseigner les nouveaux cours de Santé et Remèdes Magique en plus de sa fonction d'infirmière, grâce à un Retourneur de temps, instruments dont on se sert pour remonter le temps de quelques heures. Il y avait aussi une nouvelle professeur, elle était jeune, avaient des cheveux bruns qui tombaient derrière ses épaules et un visage bienveillant. Elle leur sourit tout en leur apprenant qu'elle était la nouvelle professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il restait maintenant à savoir qui était le professeur de Cuisine Magique, qui soulèverait tant de controverses, comme le disait Mélissa, mais personne n'accepta de leur dévoiler ce secret.

- Vous le saurez en même temps que les autres, Potter! dit McGonnagall , qui avait repris son ton sec habituel.

Dumbledore n'était pas là, mais aussitôt qu'ils eurent finit, ils entra dans la salle avec un chapeau à la main : le Choixpeau. Il avait le teint pâle, mais avait l'air de quelqu'un qui se remettait d'un mal. Il était sûrement en pleine forme, car il avança vers eux d'un pas décidé. Il s'éclairci la gorge, ce qui était inutile car tout le monde l'écoutait déjà. Il prit la parole d'un air solennel:

- Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, nous accueillons cette année une nouvelle élève qui nous vient d'Amérique, il s'agit de Mélissa Carter. Nous allons maintenant la répartir dans l'une des quatre Maison: Serdaigle, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle ou Serpentard, toutes plus prestigieuses les unes que les autres. Si Miss Carter pouvait se lever et mettre le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

Tandis que celle-ci se levait et s'avança devant son grand-père en souriant, Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Dumbledore n'a pas précisé le fait que Mélissa était sa petite-fille. Mélissa prit le Choixpeau dans ses mains (Bienvenue à Poudlard! Dit celui-ci, Mélissa sursauta en entendant le Choixpeau parler) et elle le mit sur sa tête.

Jamais, mais jamais Harry ne se serait attendu à ce que le Choixpeau dise ce qu'il dit à cet instant.

- SERPENTARD!


	10. L'arrivée de l'indésirable

Chapitre 10

"L'arrivée de l'indésirable"

Mélissa souriait: elle ne comprenait pas encore la gravité du mot qui venait de sortir de la déchirure qui servait de bouche au Choixpeau. Son sourire, cependant, s'effaça peu à peu lorsqu'elle vit les expression ahuries et déconfites de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Dumbledore paraissait aussi surpris qu'eux, mais au bout d'un moment, son visage exprima quelque chose dans le genre de "Ah! Je comprend, maintenant!". Après avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit à tout le monde (sauf à Rogue), ils entrèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, en tournant de force le portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui était partie en vacances on ne sait où dans les toiles du château (il y en a en tout trois cent cinquante-six). Ils s'assirent dans les fauteuils près du feu que les elfes de maisons ont allumé durant leur absence.

- C'est dommage qu'on ne soit pas dans la même maison…dit Mélissa sur un ton de regret, Alb...Dumbledore m'avait pourtant dit que j'irais sûrement à Gryffondor… 

- Le Choixpeau t'a-t-il parlé, lui demanda Harry à qui s'était arrivé lors de sa propre Répartition.

- Oui, il m'a dit que je pouvais aller dans chaque Maison, mais que Serpentard m'irait mieux, expliqua Mélissa, il m'a dit que j'ai des qualités que Serpentard m'aiderait à développer sur le chemin de la grandeur…

Il y eu un silence gêné , puis, Harry ajouta:

- Et tu ne lui as pas précisé que tu ne voulais pas aller à Serpentard?

- Mais pourquoi? Qu'est ce que Serpentard à de si terrible? demanda Mélissa, qui déclencha un rire étouffé de la part de Ron.

- Disons que… Il y a plus de mages noirs qui ont été à Serpentard qu'à n'importe qu'elle maison…dit Harry.

- Et tu crois que le Choixpeau m'aurait écoutée, demanda Mélissa, sceptique.

- Mais oui! C'est à cause de ça que je suis à Gryffondor! Lui aussi m'a dit que je devrais aller à Serpentard. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais absolument pas y aller et il m'a dit: d'accord, alors tu seras à GRYFFONDOR!

- QUOI???

Ron et Hermione ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de crier cette dernière intervention. Harry comprit sa gaffe; il ne leur avait jamais confié ce secret.

- Tu ne nous avait jamais dit ça! s'exclama Ron.

- Oh! Ce n'est pas si grave, c'est seulement parce que je parle le Fourchelang.

- Toi aussi? demanda Mélissa. 

Harry soupira. Cela allait être une très longue soirée. Après une soirée, Ron trouva le bon côté au fait que Mélissa soit à Serpentard.

- On aura une informatrice chez les Serpentards! J'aimerais bien savoir quand Malefoy a des retenues ou des devoirs supplémentaires!

C'est sur cette note qu'ils allèrent se coucher, après une journée bien remplie.

Les trois jours suivants passèrent comme un charme. Ils jouèrent au Quidditch (Hermione était une très bonne Poursuiveuse) et essayaient des passages secrets dans l'école à l'aide de la carte du Maraudeur. Tous oublièrent pendant ce temps que Mélissa était destinée à être l'héritière Voldemort et qu'elle était une Serpentard. Ils apprirent à connaître mieux la professeure de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, qui s'appelait Mlle Jones. Elle était jeune et très gentille, à la voir, on se demanderais quel lien, quel qu'il soit, a-t-elle avec les Forces du Mal. Mélissa apprit à se servir des plumes et de l'encre et s'habitua à chercher des ouvrages dans la bibliothèque sans l'aide des moteurs de recherches internes. Curieusement, les professeurs s'intéressaient beaucoup à la vie en Amérique et le professeur Flitwick sembla prit d'une éperdue admiration envers Sonique.

- Je suis directeur de la Maison de Serdaigle mais je n'avais encore jamais vu un aigle de près! expliqua-t-il.

Hermione, quant à elle, préférait rendre visite aux elfes et aller à la bibliothèque.

- C'est super! J'ai la bibliothèque pour moi toute seule! s'exclama-t-elle un jour, tiens, j'ai pris un livre pour vous deux!

Elle lança un livre "Histoire de Poudlard" à Ron et un à Mélissa. Ron fit la moue en marmonnant que c'était inutile car Hermione le savait par cœur. Mélissa, cependant, était très enthousiaste et leur dit qu'elle adorait lire. À ces mots, Ron leva les yeux au ciel d'un geste théâtral en disant: 

- Oh, non! Une autre adepte de la bibliothèque!

Le lundi, ils étaient tous les quatre en train de déjeuner lorsque Dumbledore vint les voir en leur disant qu'un autre élève allait les rejoindre demain. Lorsqu'ils voulaient savoir qui était cet élève, Dumbledore avait déjà transplané.

- Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner à Poudlard! s'exclama Ron.

- Tu t'en ai souvenu? dit Hermione à la blague, et elle rajouta , d'un air plus sérieux: Je crois que ceux qui ont des pouvoirs assez puissants peuvent le faire…

- D'après vous, qui est ce qui vient demain, un autre étudiant étranger? Demanda Harry, dont les principes de transplanations de Poudlard ne l'intéressait pas du tout.

Mais leur conversation était sans doute plus importante car Hermione dit à Ron:

- Peut-être que durant l'été, cette règle ne s'applique pas…

- Ou peut-être que Dumbledore a lancé un sortilège pour que lui seul puissent le faire, dit Ron.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry, aussi vite que l'éclair et lui dit brusquement, et dans un souffle:

- On a oublié de montrer le vif d'or à Dumbledore!

- C'est vrai! s'exclama Harry. Il s'était tellement bien amusé ces derniers jours qu'il n'avait même pas songé à ce détail.

Après avoir terminé leur déjeuner en quatrième vitesse, ils coururent en direction de la salle des professeurs, où ils avaient le droit d'aller spécialement durant les vacances. Dumbledore était là, plongé dans une discussion très sérieuse avec Rogue. En les voyant entrer, Rogue leur dit d'un ton glacial et sec:

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici?

- Ça va, Severus. Je les ai autorisé à venir…dit Dumbledore sur un ton sans réplique.

Rogue sembla trouver cela une très mauvaise idée mais il n'en dit rien.

- On voulait vous parler , professeur Dumbledore…commença Harry.

- Bon, je vois que je suis de trop! s'exclama Rogue en sortant tellement vite de la salle que Harry n'eut même pas le temps de placer un mot.

- Il est de très mauvaise humeur ces temps-ci (voilà qui est nouveau! pensa Harry), que vouliez vous me dire? demanda Dumbledore.

À cet instant, un petit son sortit des poches du vieil homme et il sortit de celles-ci un petit objet. En le regardant de plus près, Harry remarqua qu'il était en forme d'œuf et qu'il était creux. Cependant, à l'intérieur, il y avait la tête d'une personne! Dumbledore ne sembla pas surpris et remit le curieux objet dans sa poche.

- C'est une Cheminette, expliqua Dumbledore en voyant l'expression ahurie des quatre élèves, un objet de mon invention. C'est le même principe que la poudre de Cheminette mais la différence, c'est qu'on peut la mettre dans notre poche. Bon, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas rester, vous me direz cela plus tard, c'est d'accord?

Ils hochèrent la tête en signe que "oui", ils étaient d'accord, de toute manière, ils n'avait pas le choix. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de lui parler, Dumbledore n'étant pas revenu de la journée. Bref, le lendemain, ils attendirent l'arrivée de l'autre élève avec impatience. Au fond de lui-même, Harry espérait de tout cœur que ce serait Cho Chang, une jeune fille dont il est amoureux. Il s'imaginait déjà la porte de la cabine ouvrir et…

Pendant que Harry était entrain de rêvasser, tous le monde était dans devant l'entrée à attendre la Portoloin. Puis, surgissant de nulle part, la même cabine qu'ils avaient utilisé pour venir à Poudlard apparut devant eux. La porte s'ouvrit et…

- Tiens, comme on se retrouve, Potter! dit une voix traînante et désagréable.

C'était Drago Malefoy.


	11. Le combat

Chapitre 11

"Le combat"

C'était la pire chose qui pouvait leur arriver. Malefoy se tenait devant eux, arborant déjà son petit air supérieur habituel. Mélissa, qui semblait avoir deviné à qui elle avait affaire, le regardait d'un air dégoûté. Ron était scandalisé, Hermione croisa les bras en regardant Malefoy du même air que Mélissa. Harry trouva en un éclair le bon côté de la situation: ils vont pouvoir régler le compte à Malefoy, il y aura beaucoup moins de témoins dans le château, cet été… Malefoy n'osa pas les insulter directement en présence des professeurs mais il avait sa manière à lui d'être nuisible sans que cela ne paraisse.

- Bonjour, professeur! dit-il à McGonagall, quand j'ai appris que je devais quitter mon _manoir_ pou aménager dans un château plus petit, c'est-à-dire Poudlard, j'ai eu quelques réticences à quitter mes _parents_, mais…

- Ne restons pas dehors, les enfants! l'interrompit McGonagall pour le faire taire, allons! C'est l'heure du déjeuner! 

Malefoy passa tout le dîner à se vanter d'être riche et d'avoir des parents. Il continuait de regarder Hermione d'un air dégoûter et Mélissa, d'un air interrogateur. Il fit mine d'avoir un léger haut-le-corps quant il apprit qu'il dormirait dans le dortoir des Gryffondor et lançait des choses en cachette à Harry et Ron quant personne ne le regardait, ce qui était plutôt rare, car il démontrait le besoin d'attirer sans cesse l'attention sur lui. Bref, c'était pire que d'être enfermé dans une boîte avec un Scroutt à pétard.

Le soir, alors qu'ils entraient dans le dortoir, Malefoy s'exclama:

- C'est ça, le dortoir des Gryffondor? C'est tellement…

- Ferme-la Malefoy, dit Harry sur un ton glacial, on s'en fiche de ce que tu peux penser!

- À ta place, je ne me contrarierait pas… Tu sais que c'est dangereux de s'attaquer à un Malefoy!

- Ah oui? dit Hermione, tu t'imagine que ton père va accourir avec Voldemort pour te sauver?

- Je ne t'ai pas donner la permission de me parler , espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe…

Vite comme l'éclair, Mélissa avait sortit sa baguette de ses poches et l'avait appuyée sur la gorge de Malefoy. Celui-ci avait les yeux rond comme des soucoupes sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Maintenant tu vas m'écouter, espèce de larve, dit Mélissa sur un ton menaçant en détachant chaque mot, je ne te connais pas beaucoup, mais j'en ai assez entendu pour te faire regretter d'être venue au monde. Alors, tu vas retirer IMMÉDIATEMENT ce que tu vient de dire ou sinon j'arrêterai de jouer!

Malefoy tremblait de tous ses membres en regardant Mélissa comme si c'était une folle dangereuse.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il en essayant de paraître menaçant.

Mélissa enfonça encore plus sa baguette dans la gorge de Malefoy avant de dire:

- Écoute moi bien, je ne me suis jamais laissée impressionner et c'est pas une petite tête blonde comme toi qui va commencer! Alors je veux que tu t'excuses sur-le-champ à Hermione si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de très grave! Tu vois, je n'ai pas idée se sera quoi car tout le monde a toujours fait ce que j'ai dit, et ceux qui ne l'ont pas fait ne sont pas ici pour témoigner.

Il n'avait pas le choix.

- Je…suis…dé…désolé…dit-il.

Chaque mot semblait nécessiter d'innombrables efforts.

- C'est un début, dit Mélissa en retirant sa baguette, au grand soulagement de Malefoy.

Puis elle le pointa pour le menacer.

- Je n'en ai pas finit avec toi! J'ai entendu dire que tu étais à Serpentard? Et bien, moi aussi! 

Puis elle s'en alla directement dans sa chambre. Malefoy la suivit du regard et s'adressa à Harry sur un ton sans moquerie qui les surprit tous.

- Mais QUI est-elle?

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent puis Ron il dit:

- Demandes à ton père, il le saura sûrement!

Puis, à leur tour, ils allèrent se coucher. Nul n'avait remarqué que Malefoy avait quitté la salle commune des Gryffondor au pas de course.

- J'arrive pas à croire ce que je vient de voir! s'exclama Ron.

Lui, Harry et Hermione s'étaient réunis dans leur chambres.

- Vous…vous croyez que c'est à cause des pouvoirs de Voldemort qu'elle réagit comme ça, ou elle est simplement comme ça? demanda Hermione.

- J'en sais rien, elle a l'air pourtant gentille…dit Harry.

- C'est la preuve qu'il ne faut pas se fier au apparences, dit Hermione.

- Hermione, c'est peut-être simplement quelqu'un qu'il ne faut pas contrarier, comme McGonagall! s'exclama Ron.

- Jamais le professeur McGonagall ne l'aurait menacé de la sorte! dit Hermione.

- De toutes manières, c'est pratique, non? Malefoy va prendre un bout de temps avant de nous insulter encore une fois! dit Ron, avec fougue.

Le lendemain matin, Mélissa vint les voir et leur dit:

- Je suis désolée pour hier soir , dit-elle, mais Malefoy m'avait tellement choquée, je…je ne me contrôlais plus…

- Bof…Hermione l'a déjà giflée! dit Ron.

- Toi arrête ou je te jette le sortilège d'Amnésie! dit Hermione.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, elle était vide, mis à part Rogue et Malefoy qui les attendais d'un air hargneux.

- Alors, Malefoy m'a tout raconté ce qui s'est passé hier soir, leur dit Rogue d'un ton doucereux, il m'a raconté que Miss Carter l'a menacé…

Mélissa baissa les yeux en se retenant pour ne pas intervenir.

- Et que Potter l'a aidée à le faire, continua Rogue.

- Quoi?! s'exclama Mélissa., Harry ne m'a pas aidé du tout! C'est seulement de ma faute!

- C'est inutile, Carter! Je ne sais pas comment fait Potter mais il a toujours eu le don de se faire pardonner par tout le monde, sauf moi! Vous avez une retenue les deux, ce soir! Vous viendrez dans mon bureau à huit heure!

À ces mots, il quitta la Grande Salle dans un rictus. Malefoy, quant à lui, arborait un sourire plus que satisfait. Mélissa se retourna vers lui, l'air menaçant.

- Alors, Carter, c'est ça? J'espère que tu as compris cette fois, il ne faut pas s'attaquer à un Malefoy, dit-il d'un ton supérieur, la prochaine fois, je ne serai pas aussi gentil…

- Tu as mentis…dit Mélissa, qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire avec Harry?

- Je me suis simplement dit que tant qu'expédier quelqu'un en retenue, pourquoi pas en profiter? répondit Malefoy, alors Potter, tu te fais défendre par une fille maintenant?

- D'accord Malefoy, dit Harry d'un ton came, tu veux la bagarre? Allons-y! Dans une demi-heure, toi et moi sur nos balais, le premier qui attrapera le vif d'or.

- C'est d'accord, je t'attendrai! dit Malefoy, et il s'en alla.

- Harry, promets-moi que tu vas battre cet imbécile, dit Mélissa avec fureur.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu as une retenue pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait! s'exclama Hermione.

- Au moins, tu vas pouvoir flanquer une raclée à Malefoy! dit Ron.

- Enfourchez vos balais! cria Mélissa, je lâche le vif d'or! C'est parti!

Malefoy et Harry s'envolèrent dans les airs sur leurs balais en scrutant les cieux à la recherche d'un petit point doré. Ron et Hermione était dans les gradins et acclamaient Harry. C'était la première fois que Harry jouait de cette façon, mais il avait l'intuition qu'il allait gagner. À trois reprises, Malefoy fonça sur Harry pour le faire tomber de son balai. C'était une bonne tactique, puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'arbitre dans le jeu. Alors qu'il esquivait une autre attaque de Malefoy, Harry eut une idée. Il descendit en piqué vers un endroit quelconque. Malefoy, croyant que Harry avait aperçu le vif d'or, fit la même chose que lui. Le sol venait à leur rencontre à une vitesse dangereuse. À la toute dernière seconde, Harry redressa le manche de son balai et remonta aussitôt dans le ciel. Malefoy, qui n'avait pas put réagir aussi vite, s'écrasa à terre. Harry fit quelques tonneaux pour narguer Malefoy qui essayait de remonter sur son balai. Cette figure s'appelait la "feinte de Wronski", il l'avait appris l'année dernière alors qu'il regardait la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

- Bravo Harry! s'exclama Hermione, c'est une belle "pente du Gros ski"!

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas Ron rire du manque de connaissances de Hermione en matière de Quidditch. Il regardait le ciel frénétiquement à la recherche de la petite boule ailée. Et c'est alors qu'il le vit, le symbole de sa victoire, à quelques mètres de lui:

__

le vif d'or!!!


	12. La révélation

Chapitre 12

"La révélation"

La victoire fut facile. Harry fit avancer son balai le plus vite possible. Il tendit la main et attrapa le vif d'or. Il avait gagné! Malefoy arrêta brusquement son balai en voyant Harry faire le tour du stade, le poing en l'air contenant le vif d'or qui battais inutilement des ailes. Une fois posés, Mélissa, Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent sur le terrain.

- Alors Malefoy, on fait moins le malin maintenant, hein? dit Mélissa.

- Ferme-la espèce de petite orpheline!

- Mélissa, non! dit Hermione qui la retenait d'attaquer Malefoy de nouveau.

- Bon, je vous laisse…dit Malefoy en s'en allant le plus vite possible, de peur de se faire attaquer de nouveau.

- Alors ça c'est incroyable! Tu as gagné et il se permet de jouer au précieux! s'exclama Mélissa.

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air détaché.

- Bof…on est habitués à ce comportement…dit il.

- Quoique je ne dirais pas non à une chance de le mettre hors circuit! ajouta Ron tandis que tous quatre se dirigeaient vers le château.

-Nous nous demandions ce que c'était professeur…dit Harry.

Lui, Ron, Hermione et Mélissa étaient allés voir Dumbledore dans son bureau (Mélissa connaissait le mot de passe) pour lui demander d'où venait le mystérieux vif d'or. Dumbledore le prit dans ses mains et le retourna dans tous les sens, puis, il le tapota avec sa baguette magique, sans effet. Il prit une grande inspiration et dit:

- Je suis désolé Harry, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est et qui te l'a envoyé…Tu dis que la lettre disait que tu en aurait besoin cette année, c'est bien ça?

- Oui, et il n'y avait pas de signature…répondit Harry.

- Vous croyez que c'est Voldemort, professeur?

demanda Hermione.

- Cette hypothèse n'est pas écartée, en effet, dit Dumbledore qui regardait Hermione avec fierté, i était étonné de l'entendre prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Mais cela pourrait être une farce, n'est ce pas? demanda Ron

- Il y a plusieurs explications possibles, en effet, répondit Dumbledore, le problème est de savoir la vérité.

Il réfléchit pendant un moment qui semblait leur paraître une éternité, puis dit:

- Je ne sais pas, Harry. C'est peut-être une blague…mais peut-être que non, ajouta-t-il en voyant Hermione sur le point de protester. La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est si c'est dangereux, et même cela je n'en suis pas si sûr. Je vais le garder pour lui faire passer des tests, je te le rendrai le lendemain de la rentrée des classes, d'accord?

Harry acquiesça et tous quatre sorti de son bureau.

- C'est vraiment bizarre! s'exclama Hermione, si c'est une farce, je ne vois pas en quoi elle serait drôle.

- C'est peut-être Malefoy, dit Ron. Ce Malefoy! ajouta-t-il , il ferait n'importe quoi pour nous mettre dans les ennuis!

- Tu crois? demanda Mélissa. Je ne crois pas que Malefoy ai fait ce coup, disons que c'est trop…subtil. Sinon, nous serions déjà dans les ennuis, vous ne trouvez pas?

- Elle a raison, dit Hermione, Malefoy n'est pas assez…

Mais elle fut interrompue par les voix de Rogue et de Malefoy qui parlaient dans une salle à côté.

- Et pourquoi êtes vous à Poudlard pour les vacances d'été, demanda Rogue.

Malefoy hésita , puis dit:

- C'est mon père, il a disparu. Ma mère …il renifla (Malefoy qui ressent une émotion?), ma mère est dans un état épouvantable, elle a donc décidé de m'envoyer ici, je crois qu'elle est partie à sa recherche…

Ainsi donc, le père de Malefoy est disparu. Harry savait que celui-ci était un Mangemort, et il savait comment Voldemort traitait ses partisans. Il y avait peu de chances que Lucius Malefoy soit encore en vie à l'heure actuelle.

À huit heure, Harry et Mélissa étaient dans le bureau de Rogue, pour leur retenue.

- Alors…dit le professeur, vous allez payer pour le…crime qui vous avez commis!

Mélissa allait protester mais Harry lui fit comprendre que c'était inutile.

- Suivez-moi, nous allons dans la forêt interdite pour cueillir des herbes pour le cours de potions, dit Rogue en sortant de son bureau.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient accroupis dans la forêt en train de cueillir des tiges d'Efuifes et des feuilles Musygs. Rogue ne s'empêchait pas de leur faire la morale ou des remarques désobligeantes. Rares étaient les minutes où l'on entendait pas des "C'a vous apprendra à menacer de pauvres élèves sans défenses!" ou des " Vous appelez ça des tiges cueillies correctement? Vous êtes vraiment maladroite, Carter!". Bref, Harry et Mélissa étaient entrain de se demander comment est ce qu'ils réussiraient pour ne pas étrangler Rogue quand celui échappa un long bâillement et leur dit:

- Je dois m'absenter quelques temps, j'ai une chose urgente à faire, continuez comme ça, je serai de retour dans une demi-heure!

Et il s'en alla calmement vers le château faire sa chose "urgente". Harry soupira en regardant sa montre, il était neuf heure, il lui restait donc une heure de retenue encore.

- C'est pas vrai! s'exclama Mélissa quand elle l'apprit, j'en ai assez!

Mais elle continua de déterrer les racines de Mandragore. Après une demi-heure, Harry entendit un bruit bizarre dans la forêt. Il alla voir et découvrit Firenze, un centaure qui lui avait sauvé la vie quand il était en première année. Couché sur le sol, Firenze semblait agoniser.

- Firenze! Est ce que ça va? demanda Harry, bêtement.

- Harry…j…j'ai…quelque chose…à…à te di…re, dit Firenze qui souffrait énormément. Pour battre…Vol…Volde…mort…il te f…faut…l'Ann…l'Anneau…

- L'Anneau? demanda Harry, mais quel Anneau?

- L'Anneau…de…de Fri…Fri…Frigilus…répondit Firenze…Vol…Volde…Voldemort le re…recherche…par…partout…même…à Pou…Poudlard…

- L'Anneau de Frigilus? Qu'est ce que c'est? demanda Harry.

- Re…Retrouve-le…Harry, retrouve…l'An...Anneau! dit Firenze, puis. Il ferma les yeux, l'air paisible; il était mort…

Soudain, une forme encagoulée s'avança vers lui, d'un air menaçant. Vite comme l'éclair, Harry empoigna sa baguette et la pointa vers l'étranger. Celui ci fit de même mais cria d'une voix forte:

-MORSMORDRE!

Une forme verte en forme de tête de squelette avec un serpent qui sort de sa bouche s'éleva alors dans le ciel, illuminant toute la scène. C'était la Marque des Ténèbres, les Mangemort la font apparaître quand ils tuent quelqu'un. Mais avant que Harry puisse faire quoi que ce soit, l'étranger pointa sa baguette magique vers lui et dit:

- STUPÉFIX!

C'était comme si Harry avait perdu toutes ses forces d'un seul coup. Il s'était fait jeté le sort de Stupéfixion. Mais avant qu'il ne s'évanouissent complètement, il entendit la voix de Mélissa criant:

- HARRY, ATTENTION!


	13. La légende de Frigulus

Chapitre 13

"La légende de Frigilus"

- Madame Pomfresh! Il se réveille!

C'était la voix de Ron qui venait de retentir dans l'infirmerie. Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière, se précipita vers lui avec un grand morceau de chocolat.

- Tiens, mange ça! dit-elle à Harry en le lui enfonçant de force dans la bouche.

- Merchoui, marmonna-t-il, la bouche pleine.

- Il est réveillé? demanda Hermione qui venait d'entrer avec Mélissa et Dumbledore.

- Houi! dit Harry en souriant (il avait encore du chocolat dans la bouche).

- Tu nous a fait une de ces peur! Tu vas bien? demanda Ron.

Harry se massa le crâne et dit:

- Ouais…Mais que s'est-il passé?

Dumbledore s'assit et commença à expliquer:

- Tu as été attaqué par un Mangemort dans la forêt interdite. Il allait t'emmener au près de Voldemort lorsque Mélissa arriva et elle le combattit.

- Bref, tu m'as sauvé la vie, dit Harry à Mélissa.

- Bien…pas totalement…"sauver la vie", ce sont de grands mots, dit-elle, en fait, Rogue est arrivé et il m'a aidé.

- Je dois y aller, les enfants, à plus tard, dit Dumbledore en quittant l'infirmerie.

- Rogue t'a _aidé_? demanda Harry, incrédule, je croyais qu'il me détestait!

- Oui, expliqua Hermione en prenant la parole, mais il est arrivé bien après, si Mélissa n'avait pas été là, tu ne serais peut-être même pas en vie!

Mélissa rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et ajouta:

- N'en faisons pas tout un plat…

- Tu sais quoi? s'exclama Ron, qui était passé maître dans l'art de changer de sujet, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point Rogue s'est fait réprimander! Apparemment, il n'avait pas parlé de votre retenue à Dumbledore, évidemment, il n'aurait jamais permis à des élèves de rester dans la forêt interdite sans la surveillance d'un professeur. Dumbledore était furieux! Il a failli renvoyer Rogue! C'est dommage, il ne l'a pas fait…

- Pourquoi? demanda Harry.

Ron haussa les épaules.

- J'en sais rien, il n'a pas voulu nous le dire.

- Tu as été dans le coma pendant deux jour! s'exclama Hermione, qui n'avait pas envie de parler de Rogue toute la journée, on croyais que tu étais…et bien…mort…

- Mais, pourquoi? J'ai seulement été stupéfixié!

Il y eut un silence gêné, puis, Mélissa prit la parole:

- Quand cet idiot de Rogue est arrivé, il a lancé le sort du serpent…

- Le sort du quoi?

- Tu te souviens, le sort du serpent, dit Ron, exaspéré, celui que Malefoy a utilisé contre toi dans le club de duel, en deuxième année. Et il s'est jeté sur Justin et c'est là que tout le monde a découvert que tu parlais le Fourchelang, tu ne te souviens pas?

- Ah, oui! Je m'en souviens maintenant, et alors, que s'est-il passé ensuite? demanda Harry en s'adressant à Mélissa.

- Le Mangemort s'est enfui , puis, le serpent s'en est prit à toi, il allait t'achever quand j'ai utilisé le Fourchelang moi-même pour l'arrêter. Le poison qu'il a inséminé en toi a fait son effet.

- Donc, si je comprend bien, tu m'as sauvé la vie deux fois dans la même nuit? constata Harry.

- Je t'ai entendu parler à quelqu'un, c'était le centaure? demanda Mélissa, qui commençait à rougir autant qu'une tomate.

- Oui…mais je vous en reparlerai tout à l'heure, chuchota Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à Madame Pomfresh qui préparait ses cours de Santé et Remèdes Magiques.

- Alors, que voulais-tu nous dire? demanda Ron, en sortant de l'infirmerie avec Harry, Hermione et Mélissa, quelques minutes plus tard.

- Quand je l'ai découvert, le centaure m'a dit que si je voulais battre Voldemort (Ron frémit en entendant son nom), je devais avoir un Anneau…(il essaya de se rappeler du nom de l'Anneau). Bref, il m'a dit que Voldemort le recherchait partout, même à Poudlard.

- Quel Anneau? demanda Hermione.

- Je ne m'en souviens plus très bien…admit Harry, la tête basse.

À ces mots, Hermione esquissa un sourire malicieux et dit:

- Mes amis, c'est le moment tant attendu d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque!

- Non! s'exclama Ron à la blague en provocant les rires de tous le monde, même de Hermione, non! Tout sauf ça! Je suis trop jeune pour souffrir autant!

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils cherchaient dans les livres de la bibliothèque des informations sur un quelconque anneau magique, mais en vain.

- Je commence à penser que Firenze était devenu fou et qu'il t'a raconté n'importe quoi, dit Ron en refermant le livre _Objets et Talismans Magiques Célèbres_ qu'il venait de consulter.

- Pourtant, je suis sûre d'avoir déjà entendu parler de quelque chose comme ça…dit Hermione, qui répugnait l'idée que la bibliothèque manque une quelconque information.

- Ça irait plus vite si il y avait des moteurs de recherches internes sur ordinateurs à Poudlard! s'exclama Mélissa qui regardait dans un livre intitulé_ Toutes Les Petites Informations Dont On A Besoin Mais Que Personne Ne Pense À Mettre Dans Un Livre_. À l'image du titre, ce livre était inutilement énorme, en raison d'informations totalement dépourvue d'utilité à savoir du genre: " Il est fortement déconseillé de s'enfermer soi-même avec un dragon haut de vingt mètres aux écailles bleues et qui n'a pas mangé depuis exactement quatre jours et deux heures."

- Pourquoi regardes-tu dans ce livre? dit Ron à Mélissa.

- On ne sait jamais…répondit celle-ci, bon d'accord! Je ne suis pas douée pour chercher des livres sans ordinateur…Je vais regarder dans un autre livre!

Elle prit un livre qui se nommait : _Les Légendes Auxquelles Personne Ne Croit_.

- Le monstre du Loch Ness…Les gorgones…La légende de Frigilus…Le triangle des Bermudes…

Harry retourna brusquement la tête.

- Tu as bien dit: Frigilus? 

Mélissa acquiesça.

- Ça y est! Ça me revient maintenant! s'exclama Harry, une main sur le front, Firenze m'a parlé de l'Anneau de Frigilus!

- Si c'est ça…dit Mélissa en se penchant sur le livre.

Elle lu attentivement la légende. Puis, à la fin de sa lecture, elle pouffa de rire.

- Je crois que cette légende mérite bien sa place dans le livre : _Légendes Auxquelles Personnes Ne Croit_! C'est ri-di-cu-le!

- Quoi? demanda Hermione?

- Regardez… répondit Mélissa en riant de plus belle (ce qui attira un regard noir de la bibliothécaire, Madame Pince)et elle leur tendit le livre:

__

La légende de Frigilus

Frigilus était un sorcier bien étrange. Sa mère était une sorcière et son père, une licorne. Il avait l'apparence d'un humain normal , mis à part le fait qu'une corne ornait son front et que ses cheveux étaient argentés depuis sa naissance. Malgré ses origine risibles, ses pouvoirs magiques étaient vraiment puissants. Tout le monde le ridiculisait quand il allait à l'école. Quand il obtint son diplôme de sorcier, il n'arrivait pas à se trouver du travail. Pourquoi? La raison est bien simple: Tom Kirkwood. Ce sorcier s'opposait ouvertement à tous ce qui ne représentait pas la pureté du sang, comme Frigilus. Un jour, dans un excès de méchanceté, Kirkwood renvoya Frigilus dans le passé, au temps où la musique de chambre n'existais pas, la musique de chambre étant la passion de Frigilus. Désespéré, il consacra sa vie à inventer quelque chose qui le rendrai immortel, pour pouvoir vivre à une époque où la musique de chambre existerait. Après des années d'efforts, il réussit à créer, à l'aide de poussière d'étoile, un anneau qui rendrait immortel la personne qui le portait. Ainsi, il put vivre jusqu'à son époque de rêve; celle où la musique de chambre prenait toute son ampleur. Il mourut en échappant son anneau dans une rivière faite en vin de couleur bleu. Il avait lui-même enchanté la rivière pour aspirer tout ce qu'elle touche, de manière à nettoyer les rives faites en chocolat. Après avoir échappé l'Anneau dans la rivière, il plongea pour le rattraper, mais mourut noyé. 

- Mais…cette histoire est idiote! s'exclama Ron en éclatant de rire à son tour.

- Si cet anneau existe, je veux bien embrasser un crapaud! dit Hermione, pourquoi est-ce que Voldemort croirait à ce genre de chimère?

- Il est obsédé par le fait d'être immortel, expliqua Harry en arrêtant de rire, je crois qu'il le désire tellement qu'il est prêt à croire n'importe quoi…

- Mais pourquoi Firenze t'a-t-il dit de retrouver l'Anneau? demanda Mélissa, il devait forcément y croire, sinon, il ne t'aurais pas dit ça!

Hermione prit un air dédaigneux et dit:

- Si vous voulez mon avis, il ne faut pas prendre les centaures au sérieux; ils passent leur temps à lire dans les étoiles et à faire de la Divination et, comme toute personne sensée sait, la divination n'est que de la charlatanerie mélangée à des coups de chances…

- Elle a toujours détestée la divination, expliqua Ron à Mélissa qui regardait Hermione avec des yeux ronds de surprise.

Bref, à la fin de la journée, Ron, Hermione et Mélissa n'avait plus aucuns doutes sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux dernières paroles de Firenze. Cependant, Harry ne pouvait oublier ces terribles confidences d'un ami au seuil de la mort. Il avait la conviction que Firenze ne lui avait pas mentit et, dès qu'il le pourra, il se mettrait à la recherche de l'Anneau et il avait déjà une piste.

N'avait-il pas une Sphère qui lui permettait de parler aux morts?


	14. La maladie de Dumbledore

Chapitre 14

"La maladie de Dumbledore"

O puissante Sphère! Montres-moi l'âme de Firenze!

Harry et Ron étaient dans leur chambre et ils utilisaient la Boule pour pouvoir parler au centaure. À ces mots, les volutes de fumées reformèrent un tourbillon comme lorsqu'ils avaient parlé à Cédric dans le Portoloin. Quelques secondes plus tard, Firenze se tenait dans la Sphère.

- Harry! s'exclama le centaure, as-tu trouvé l'Anneau?

- Euh…à vrai dire…je voulais m'assurer du fait que cet Anneau existe vraiment…Nous avons lu la légende de Frigilus et…

Le visage de Firenze s'assombrit.

- Alors, tu n'as donc pas confiance en moi, Harry?

- Ce n'est pas ça, Firenze! Seulement, c'est difficile à croire, cette histoire de demi-licorne et de musique de chambre…

- Écoute Harry, qui t'a mis sur la piste du Seigneur des Ténèbres quand tu n'étais qu'en première année? Je te demande de me faire confiance, c'est tout! dit Firenze, qui commençait à se fâcher.

- Alors, l'Anneau de Frigilus existe vraiment?

- Oui, il existe bien et, d'après les rumeurs, il serait quelque part en Angleterre, dit Firenze.

- Et comment suis-je sensé savoir où trouver cet Anneau, lui demanda Harry.

Mais avant que Firenze puisse lui répondre, son image s'effaça de la même manière qu'elle était apparue.

-Firenze! Firenze! s'écria Harry en agitant la Sphère.

Ils essayèrent d'appeler de nouveau Firenze mais la Boule ne fonctionnait pas.

- Pourquoi est ce que cette fichue Sphère ne veux pas marcher! s'écria Ron, Firenze allait nous dire comment retrouver l'Anneau!

Harry aperçut un petit papier dans la boîte de la Boule. Curieux, il le prit et le lut à haute voix. C'était une publicité de la boutique où il se l'était procuré.

- Dyth et fils, boutique d'objets de magie noire purifiés et sécurisés. Depuis toujours, les objets de magie noire ont suscité l'intérêt de plusieurs d'entre nous. Cependant, leur utilisation étant trop dangereuse, jusqu'ici nous avons résisté à la tentation de s'en servir. Mais maintenant, vous pouvez vous en procurer sans la moindre trace de danger puisque Mr. Dyth et son fils ont ouvert leur boutique! À l'aide de plusieurs sortilèges purifiants, toute trace de danger a été écartée dans tous les articles de leur magasin. Alors, venez y faire un tour et laissez vous tenter!

Ron soupira et dit:

- Génial, ça répond à toutes nos questions…

- Attend, répondit Harry, les yeux toujours fixés sur la feuille, ça continue: Avertissement sur la marchandise. Nos produit ne sont pas garantis à 100%, en raison des nombreux sorts purifiants que nous leur avons jeté qui auraient pu dérégler quelque peu leurs fonctions. Ainsi, si votre achat arrête de fonctionner, ne vous affolez pas et essayez-le plus tard, ce genre de situation est tout à fait normale et peut arriver fréquemment. Si le problème persiste, venez nous l'apporter et nous ferons tout ce qui est possible pour le réparer.

- Et bien…on a qu'à réessayer plus tard, dit Ron en regardant ailleurs.

- Firenze était vraiment fâché, tu as vu? demanda Harry en contemplant la Sphère où les volutes de fumée étaient revenues.

- Je croyais que les centaures étaient d'un calme légendaire, dit Ron.

- Firenze n'a jamais été un centaure comme les autres, dit Harry avant de lui raconter comment ce dernier s'était dressé contre les autres centaures pour lui sauver la vie.

Le lendemain, ils expliquèrent à Hermione et Mélissa tout ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille. Après les avoir écouté, Hermione prit un air interdit.

- Jamais vous ne me ferez croire à cette histoire de demi-licorne. Même si Firenze me le dit en personne, je ne le croirai que quand je le verrai, dit-elle. Ne me dites pas que vous y croyez!

Harry, Ron et Mélissa ne répondirent pas. Après s'être rendus à la Grande Salle, ils remarquèrent que les table des maisons étaient installées, mais aucun professeur n'était encore arrivé.

- C'est vrai! s'exclama Hermione tandis qu'ils allèrent s'asseoir à la table des professeurs, comme depuis le début de leur vacances à Poudlard.

- Quoi? demanda Ron.

- Demain, c'est la rentrée, tu te souviens? demanda Hermione.

- Comment le pourrait-il? dit une voix qu'ils reconnurent aussitôt, cet imbécile n'a même pas de cerveau!

Malefoy venait de s'asseoir à son tour à la table. Mélissa avait repris son air menaçant.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy? demanda Harry sur le ton le plus glacial possible.

- Je veux simplement déjeuner, Potter, dit Malefoy en prenant du porridge. De plus, je veux souligner le fait que toi et Carter n'avez pas de parents et que Weasley est pauvre, (il poussa un soupir qui sonnait horriblement faux) quelle tragédie…

Harry sourit; il avait une arme infaillible contre Malefoy.

- Moi et Mélissa, on pensait justement à former un club d'orphelins, dit-il d'un air faussement compatissant. Puisque ton père est mort et que ta mère l'est sûrement à l'heure qu'il est… Tu veux te joindre à nous?

Le teint de Malefoy prit une couleur anormalement rouge avant que ce dernier quitte la salle au pas de course.

- Harry…Je pense que tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça, dit Mélissa sur un ton inquiet.

- Bof, Malefoy peut en prendre! De plus, il nous insulte de la sorte depuis quatre ans, expliqua Ron en esquissant un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas ça! s'exclama Mélissa, c'est juste le fait qu'il va sûrement tout rapporter à Rogue!

Ils se regardèrent tous d'un air grave; Mélissa avait raison, Malefoy ne s'était pas gêné de le faire une fois, il n'hésiterait sûrement pas à le refaire. Mais ce ne fut apparemment pas le cas. Bien qu'ils avaient passés la journée en s'attendant à voir Rogue surgir devant eux à tous les instants, ce dernier ne se présenta même pas pour les repas. Mais cela ne les préoccupait pas en comparé au fait que Dumbledore était absent aussi. Après avoir fouillé son bureau de fond en comble, ils allèrent regarder dans les cuisines, la bibliothèque, les serres de botanique et même le stade de Quidditch mais sans succès.

- Euh…je déteste dire ça, mais…nous n'avons pas encore regardé à l'infirmerie, dit Ron d'un air sombre.

Mélissa poussa un soupir et dit:

- J'espère qu'il n'est pas là…

Tous quatre entrèrent dans la petite salle blanche et paisible qu'était l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Les élèves n'étant pas encore arrivés, celle-ci était vide, à l'exception de Mme Pomfresh qui était affairée à côté d'un lit, l'air affolé. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps pour savoir pourquoi elle était dans cet état; Dumbledore était endormi dans le lit.

- Que lui est-il arrivé? demanda Harry d'une voix tremblante à Mme Pomfresh.

Mme Pomfresh sursauta en entendant sa voix, elle ne les avait pas entendu arrivé.

- Il…il a eu un coup de faiblesse, dit-elle en leur lançant un regard qui se voulait apaisant.

Ils s'assirent aussi autour du lit.

- Écoutez, vous pouvez rester cinq minutes, il doit se reposer, dit Mme Pomfresh en quittant l'infirmerie, je serai bientôt de retour!

Harry regarda Dumbledore. Il était pâle et ses cernes en dessous de ses yeux clos pouvaient rivaliser avec ceux de Lupin, un professeur loup-garou que Harry avait eu en troisième année. Il était étendu de manière très détendu exception faite de son poing qui était resté solidement fermé. Mélissa avait également remarqué ce détail car elle s'exclama:

- Regardez! Il tient quelque chose dans sa main!

Harry regarda de plus près et en conclu que Mélissa avait de très bons yeux car un minuscule bout de papier sortait du poing serré de Dumbledore, comme si il s'était fait attaqué alors qu'il le lisait. Après avoir fait mille et une précautions pour ne pas réveiller le vieil homme tout en sortant le mystérieux bout de papier, ils réussirent enfin à l'extirper. Mélissa le lut en premier puis, son visage devint livide.

- Cette lettre a été écrite par le Mangemort qui a tué ma mère…murmura-t-elle.


	15. Une nouvelle aventure qui commence

Chapitre 15

"Une nouvelle aventure qui commence"

Mélissa fixait le vide, l'air abattu en leur tendant la lettre. Harry la prit et la lu.

Cher Dumbledore,

N'essayez pas de résister au Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est inutile. Nous avons déjà prit les Détraqueurs de notre côté. Quoi que vous fassiez pour protéger Harry Potter, n'est que de la perte de temps. J'ai peut-être échoué dans ma tentation de l'emmener au près de mon maître une fois, mais la prochaine je ne la raterai pas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. Nous savons que l'Anneau de Frigilus se trouve à Poudlard, alors trouvez-le, et sauvez votre école en nous le donnant, sinon, nous la détruirons. 

Denius

P.S. Vous-savez-qui est impatient de retrouver son héritière.

- L'Anneau est à Poudlard? répéta Ron l'air ahuri.

- Ils ont les Détraqueurs! s'exclama Hermione, horrifiée.

- Ils vont détruire Poudlard si Dumbledore ne leur donne pas l'Anneau, résuma Harry après avoir relu la lettre.

- Il faut les en empêcher! s'exclama Mélissa en se levant.

- Pourquoi faites-vous tout ce boucan? s'écria une voix derrière eux.

C'était Mme Pomfresh qui venait d'arriver avec une potion à la main. Elle avait l'air furieuse.

- Filez! dit-elle en les poussant dehors, allez! 

Mélissa était encore sous le choc.

- Je…je croyais que Denius était mort…leur expliqua-t-elle.

- Tu sais, il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans ton histoire, dit Harry, j'ai entendu Voldemort parler à ses Mangemorts l'année dernière lors de son…et bien, lors de son retour, dit-il en baissant la voix (il déteste se remémorer ce mauvais souvenir), et il leur a dit qu'il n'avait eu l'aide de personne après…après s'être fait anéantir par….et bien par moi…

De toutes les manières possible, il aurait juré que ses paroles ressembleraient plus à de la vantardise qu'à autre chose. Mélissa haussa les épaules et dit:

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais seulement une chose: quelque soit la raison, Voldemort a eu une raison pour le faire.

Ils marquèrent une pause.

- Cela a un bon côté, dit Mélissa avec détermination, je vais pouvoir me venger de ce…de ce misérable loup!

- Loup? demanda Hermione, quel est le rapport?

- C'est un Animagus, je crois que je vous l'ai déjà dit, répondit Mélissa dont les yeux flamboyaient (comme son grand-père, d'ailleurs). Sa forme animale est un loup. Je savais que c'était lui qui t'a attaqué, dit-elle en se retournant vers Harry, car quand il s'est enfuit la nuit où tu t'es fait attaqué dans la forêt, il s'est transformé en loup.

Ils marquèrent à nouveau une pause. Mélissa était si enragée, qu'on pouvait pratiquement sentir la colère qui émanait d'elle.

- Au fait, dit Hermione sur un ton doux, ne voulant pas déclencher une crise de colère de Mélissa (ils en avaient eu la démonstration avec Malefoy), comment as-tu fais pour tenir tête à ce Mangemort pendant dix minutes.

Mélissa esquissa un sourire satisfait et dit:

- Les sorciers expérimenté ont souvent le même défaut: ils ne tiennent pas compte des formules simples, ils ne pensent qu'à la possibilité que leur adversaire pourrait leur jeter un sort mortel. Alors, j'ai simplement lancé le sortilège de Désarmement, le sortilège d'Entrave, j'ai lancé des étincelles rouge pour appeler à l'aide, ensuite je lui ai relancé le sortilège de Désarmement, bref, de quoi l'occuper pendant que les secours venaient.

Hermione la regardait à présent d'un air admiratif.

- Cette histoire est bien étrange, dit Harry, Firenze qui est mort, l'Anneau de Frigilus, la maladie de Dumbledore, le vif d'or, l'attaque par un Mangemort que tout le monde croyait mort, la disparition de Lucius Malefoy…

- Ça, on s'en fiche! lança Ron.

- Harry, _non_! s'exclama Hermione.

- Quoi? demanda Mélissa.

- Je connais l'air qu'il fait, dit Hermione d'un air sombre en pointant Harry, il va vouloir qu'on joue aux détectives pour éclaircir ce mystère! Harry, on ne peut pas se permettre de se mettre en danger à nouveau avec Voldemort qui est sûrement dans le coin!

- De toutes manières, on n'a pas le choix, répliqua Harry, si on ne le fait pas, Poudlard sera détruit! Et j'aime mieux ne pas penser à ce qu'il arrivera si Voldemort retrouve l'Anneau!

Hermione soupira.

- Tu as raison…dit-elle.

- Mais…dit Mélissa, nous n'avons pas trouvé d'indice pour l'instant!

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, dit Ron en souriant, habituellement, ce sont les indices qui nous trouvent!

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à raconter à Mélissa tout ce qui leur était arrivé depuis leur entrée à Poudlard. Harry eu quelques réticences à raconter de nouveau sa rencontre avec Voldemort de l'année d'avant, mais d'une certaine manière, cela le soulagea. Il avait la ferme conviction qu'en parler ne ferait que réduire la peur d'en reparler la prochaine fois. Après leur récit, Mélissa s'exclama:

- Wow! Après tes études à Poudlard, tu devrais écrire des livres sur ta vie!

C'était à envisager.

Cette nuit-là, Harry fit un drôle de rêve. Il volait sur le dos du vif d'or puis, un loup l'avala et il vit Firenze qui lui tendait un objet en or. Il s'approcha et vit que cet objet était en fait un anneau. Il le mit, puis, l'anneau commença à grossir, grossir et grossir, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rend compte qu'il s'était réveillé, à côté de son lit et que Ron était penché sur lui.

- Ça va, Harry?

- Euh…oui, j'ai fait un rêve bizarre, répondit Harry avant de lui raconter ce qu'il avait vu. Après son récit, Ron éclata de rire.

- Et dire que moi je rêve seulement que moi et…euh…laisse tomber…De toutes manières, tu fais toujours des rêves bizarre, n'est ce pas? demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet.

Il est vrai que les rêves étranges n'étaient pas étrangers à Harry.

- C'est vrai, admit-il. Bon! Quelle heure est-il?

- C'est l'heure d'aller déjeuner, aller! s'exclama Ron en allant s'habiller, dépêches-toi, j'ai faim!

Au déjeuner, les professeurs n'étaient toujours pas là.

- Je me demande où ils sont, dit Ron avant d'avaler une bouchée de porridge.

- Voyons, Ron! s'exclama Hermione, il est neuf heure! Tous les professeurs ont déjà déjeuné à cet heure!

- Dire que ce soir, l'année scolaire commence, soupira Ron (il ne pouvait pas admettre que Hermione avait raison).

- C'est fou! s'exclama Mélissa, ça ne fait qu'une semaine et demie qu'on est ici et j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est écoulé au moins un mois!

Après quelques minutes de silence, pendant laquelle ils mangèrent avec délice la cuisine préparée par les elfes de maison, Hermione prit la parole: 

- Est ce que les autres professeurs savent que tu es la petite-fille de Dumbledore?

- Non, nous ne voulions pas qu'ils me traitent différemment des autres…répondit Mélissa.

- Et, est ce qu'ils savent que….et bien que tu….Hermione avait du mal à finir sa phrase.

- Que je suis l'héritière de Voldemort? demanda Mélissa, es-tu tombée sur la tête? Ce serait la pire chose qui pourrait arriver!!!!

À ces mots, ils entendirent des pas qui sortaient de la salle à toute vitesse. En se retournant le plus vite possible, Harry vit que cette personne avait des cheveux blond, presque blanc.

__

Malefoy avait tout entendu.


	16. Le nouveau professeur

Chapitre 16

"Le nouveau professeur"

C'était Malefoy, dit Harry en essayant de cacher la panique dans sa voix.

- Tu…tu es sûr? demanda Mélissa, le teint livide.

- Il a sûrement tout entendu! s'exclama Ron.

- Je me demande ce qu'il va demander…dit Mélissa.

- De quoi tu parles? demanda Hermione.

- Malefoy, il détient un secret, donc, il veut faire du chantage, expliqua Mélissa sur un ton léger en se rassoyant.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de t'en faire, dit Ron en se rassoyant à son tour.

Mélissa soupira et dit:

- Il faut voir la vérité en face, même si je restais debout pendant toute la journée, même si je sautais le petit-déjeuner, je ne pourrais pas faire oublier à Malefoy ce qu'il a entendu…

Harry et Hermione se rassirent à leur tour en disant qu'elle avait complètement raison. Ce qui était bizarre chez Mélissa, c'est qu'elle pouvait autant perdre le contrôle d'elle-même que garder son sang froid, dans de pareille occasion.

- Tu pourrais…lui lancer le sortilège d'Amnésie…dit Hermione.

- _Hermione_! s'exclama Ron, as-tu perdu la tête? Elle pourrait se faire renvoyer! En plus, tu n'es pas sensée être préfète?

- Non! Je te l'ai déjà dit! J'ai refusé! répondit Hermione.

- N'empêche que ça te ressemble pas de dire des choses comme ça, même pour une blague! Répliqua Ron.

- Tu n'as pas à me dire à quoi je dois ressembler!

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça!

Mélissa réprima un fou rire et demanda à Harry:

- Est-ce qu'ils sont toujours comme ça?

Harry acquiesça en regardant Ron et Hermione qui étaient maintenant debout à se crier des noms.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit: Qui aime bien, châtie bien, dit Mélissa tandis que Ron et Hermione passaient aux excuses.

Harry n'avait pas compris, mais n'osa pas l'avouer. Cela voulait sûrement dire que "_Lorsque qu'un chat aime bien, il scie bien_", "_Lorsqu'on aime, notre chat scie bien_" ou quelque chose comme ça. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'y penser davantage car à cet instant, Dumbledore entra dans la Grande Salle.

- Professeur Dumbledore! s'exclama Hermione, vous allez mieux?

- Oui, Miss Granger! Je me suis réveillé il y a une heure de cela, répondit Dumbledore en leur souriant.

- Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé, professeur, demanda Harry.

- Oh! Ce n'était qu'un coup de fatigue, ca m'arrive parfois…dit Dumbledore.

Harry savait qu'il ne leur disait pas toute la vérité mais n'en dis rien.

- Bon! Je suis venu vous demandé si vous aviez vu quelque chose de…disons d'étrange, ces temps-ci.

- Euh…Sauf le fait que j'ai été attaqué dans la forêt interdite…non, franchement non, dit Harry sur un ton léger.

- D'accord, dit Dumbledore en le toisant de son regard qui donnait l'impression qu'il l'observais au rayon X. Je vous laisse! Bonne journée!

Et il s'en alla. 

- POUFSOUFFLE!

La cérémonie de Répartiton commençait à peine. Harry regardait la petite Florence Tordwood se diriger vers la table des Poufsouffle. Les jumeaux Weasley venaient de lui expliquer pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas aller à Poudlard pour l'été: ils étaient tombés tous les deux amoureux de la voisine, d'ailleurs, ils se disputaient encore sur ce sujet. Harry regarda la table des professeurs et vit que la chaise du professeur du cours de Cuisine Magique était vide. Ron et Hermione se disputaient encore, en chuchotant toute fois tandis que Paul Noster était répartit à Serdaigle. Mélissa était assise à la table des Serpentard et, par malchance, juste à côté de Malefoy. Celui-ci dit quelque chose à Mélissa, et, à voir l'expression de celle-ci lorsqu'elle lui répondit, elle lui avait lancé une réplique cinglante. Loin d'être déconcerté, Malefoy lui répondit quelque chose, sûrement qu'il la menaçait de dévoiler son secret, car Mélissa devint anormalement blanche. Sans que Harry s'en soit rendu compte, la Répartiton était terminée et le professeur McGonagall emmenait le Choixpeau et le tabouret hors de la Grande Salle. Dumbledore s'est levé et dit d'une voix forte en suscitant le silence général des élèves:

- Quelle joie de vous voir tous réunis à nouveau! Avant de dévorer le repas, je me dois de vous souhaiter: Bon Appétit!

Il se rassit et la nourriture apparut comme par enchantement (c'est le bon mot) dans les assiettes en or disposées sur les tables. La nourriture était excellente, comme à son habitude.

- Cette année risque d'être très intéressante avec les deux nouveaux cours, dit Hermione.

- Et surtout avec la nouvelle prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal…dit Ron en regardant Mlle Jones parler au professeur McGonagall à la table des professeurs.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir. Harry, quant à lui, était très occupé à regarder Cho Chang, à la table des Serdaigle. Elle avait toujours été souriante mais ce jour-là, elle souriait à peine et avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées. Il savait que trop bien la raison; Cédric, avec qui elle sortait, est mort l'année dernière.

- Harry! Harry!

La voix de Hermione le ramena sur terre.

- Qu…quoi? demanda Harry.

- À quoi va ressembler le professeur de Cuisine Magique, d'après toi? demanda à nouveau Hermione.

- Moi je pense que ce sera une fille encore plus jolie que Mlle Jones! dit Ron en regardant Hermione pour voir si sa tentative de la faire enrager avait réussie.

- Bof…J'en sais rien, dit Harry.

Après quelques instant de silence, Hermione dit:

- Je me demande ce qui a pu retenir Hagrid et le professeur Trelawney…

- Hagrid est parti tisser des liens d'amitié avec les géants exilés dans les montagnes, expliqua Harry.

- Et le professeur Trelawney, demanda Hermione, son "troisième œil" devait être sans cesse dérangé par le retour de Voldemort.

- Moi je crois que le Ministère l'a engagée pour prédire les attaques de Vous-Savez-Qui, dit Ron. Mais le plus important, dans tout ça, c'es que nous n'aurons plus à endurer son cours!

- On ne le saura peut-être jamais, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Les plats s'étaient vidés aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient remplis. Tout le monde se tourna alors vers Dumbledore alors qui se leva et qui prononça son habituel discours de bienvenue.

- Chers élèves nouveaux et moins neufs, et chers professeurs, bienvenue et re-bienvenue à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Ce soir commence à nouveau, une année aussi palpitante qu'enrichissant, je l'espère. Laissez-moi vous communiquer quelques détails avant d'aller vous reposer.

Premièrement, il est de mon devoir d'assurer votre protection. La forêt interdite et les promenades nocturnes (Harry aurait juré que Dumbledore lui lança un regard très furtif alors qu'il disait cela) sont, comme d'habitude, formellement interdites.

La liste des objets interdits s'est à nouveau allongées: les crèmes Canari et les Pralines Longues-Langues sont ainsi considéré comme tabous. Si vous désirez consulter cette liste, allez au bureau d'Argus Rusard, qui se fera un plaisirs de vous la montrer. (Fred et Georges Weasley se lancèrent un regard complice)

Deuxièmement, j'ai la grande joie de vous annoncer que, cette année encore, il y aura un bal de Noël. L'année dernière, votre comportement était plus que satisfaisant, nous avons donc décidé d'en faire désormais à chaque année. Nous vous en reparlerons, plus en détails cette fois, au moment prévu.

Troisième et dernière chose, mais non la moindre, nous accueillons cette année encore, de nouveaux professeurs. Le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal sera donné par Mlle Jones. (Une salve d'applaudissement retentit dans la Grande Salle) 

Le cours de Divination a été remplacé par le cours de Santé et Remèdes Magiques, donné par Mme Pomfresh! (Nouveaux applaudissement accompagnés par les exclamations étonnées des élèves) .

Le cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques a été remplacé par le cours de Cuisine Magique, donné par…………

Dumbledore les regardait avec malice et dit:

- Par Dobby!


	17. La grosse erreur de Malefoy

Chapitre 17

"La grosse erreur de Malefoy"

-_Dobby_? s'exclamèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione en même temps. En effet, Dobby est un elfe de maison, une espèce sous-estimée par les sorciers. Les elfes de maison sont traités comme des esclaves, mais curieusement, ils _aiment_ leur rang social.

- Fantastique! s'écria Hermione en applaudissant de toutes ses forces. C'est un grand pas dans l'histoire de la libération des elfes!

Les autres élèves ne semblaient toutefois ne pas apprécier qu'un elfe de maison leur donne un cours. Plusieurs d'entre eux criaient en brandissant le poing. Malefoy lui arborait un large sourire malfaisant. Harry devina pourquoi celui-ci ne protestait pas; Dobby a déjà été l'elfe de sa famille, il doit donc s'imaginer que celui-ci répondrait à tout ses ordres.

- Chers élèves, dit Dumbledore en couvrant les voix des élèves (Harry le soupçonna d'avoir eu recours à un sortilège pour amplifier sa voix).

À présent, tout le monde le regardait, à différents stades de la révolte.

- Monsieur Dobby (nouveaux cris de protestation)…Monsieur Dobby est avertit; si un de vous le contrarie, il aura le droit évidemment de retirer des points à votre maison et si le problème persiste, d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. 

Sa tentative de calmer la foule en colère s'était révélée quasi inutile. La plupart des élèves étaient encore plus choqués, quoique certain s'était tu avec raison; les elfes de maison ont de grands pouvoirs magiques quand ils ont le droit de s'en servir, bien sûr.

- Maintenant, allez vous coucher! Messieurs et mesdames les préfets, s'il vous plaît…dit Dumbledore.

Alors que tous les élèves se levaient pour suivre les préfets, Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent voir Dumbledore.

- Professeur! dit Hermione, je tiens à vous féliciter de cet acte courageux!

- Merci, Miss Granger, dit Dumbledore, il a fallu beaucoup de persuasion pour que Dobby puisse accepter cet emploi.

- Et où peut-on le retrouver, demanda Harry, on voudrait le féliciter…

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Harry, répondit Dumbledore, il se prépare mentalement à affronter les élèves demain. Maintenant, allez dormir, bonne nuit!

- Gryffondor, suivez-moi! cria le préfet des Gryffondor pour enterrer les cris des élèves. Tous les élèves de Gryffondor le suivirent dans un dédale de corridor avant d'arriver, finalement, devant le portrait d'une grosse dame habillée en rose.

- Le mot de passe? demanda celle-ci.

- Andalosis, répondit le préfet assez fort pou que tous les élèves l'apprennent par cœur.

- Pourquoi est ce qu'ils changent le mot de passe aussi souvent, protesta Neville tandis que lui, Harry, Ron, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas entrèrent dans leur chambre.

- Hé Harry! C'est pas ta chouette, là? dit Seamus. Il avait raison, sur le lit de Harry, se trouvait Hedwige, elle lui apportait un message:

Cher Harry,

Viens me voir demain pour que je te remette le vif d'or. Je tiens à ce que tu sois seul, d'accord?

Dumbledore

- Qu'est ce que c'est demanda Ron qui était déjà en pyjama.

- Tiens, murmura Harry en lui donnant la lettre, ne voulant pas que Neville, Dean ou Seamus lui pose la même question.

Après avoir lu la lettre, Ron lui dit:

- Pourquoi veut-il que tu y aille seul?

- J'en sais rien, dit Harry.

Ron émit un bâillement en disant:

- Booooooonne nuit!

- Bonne nuit, marmonna Harry avant de plonger dans un sommeil profond.

Le lendemain, Harry, Ron et Hermione déjeunaient alors qu'ils reçurent leur emploi du temps. Ron le regarda et s'exclama:

- HÉ! On a le cours de métamorphose et après, le cours de cuisine magique!!!

- Super, dit Harry. Il était très impatient de suivre un cour donné par un elfe de maison.

- Attend un peu, dit Ron en plissant les yeux en regardant son emploi du temps, c'est un cours commun avec les Serpentard!

- Ron! Tu ne le savait pas? dit Hermione avec un sourire moqueur, il remplace celui de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. D'ailleurs (elle regarda de plus près son emploi du temps) je ne suivrai pas le cours de Santé et Remèdes Magique, il remplace celui de Divination…

- Oh! Ne t'inquiète pas, le professeur Vector doit être _si_ passionnant! Tu ne t'en rendra même pas compte! s'exclama Ron avant d'éclater en rire.

- Bienvenue chers élèves, dit McGonagall presque aussitôt après que la cloche ai retentit. Vous voilà maintenant dans votre cinquième année à Poudlard et, comme vous le savez tous, vous aurez à passer vos B.U.S.E en fin d'année. Préparez vous donc à une augmentation considérable du travail cette année (il y eut quelques gémissements dans la salle). Alors, commençons maintenant, avec le sortilège d'annulation des métamorphoses avancées. Prenez votre_ Manuel de Métamorphose niveau 5_, à la page 7.

Hermione bondit littéralement sur son livre et l'ouvrit en un éclair à la bonne page. Ils passèrent une demi-heure à noter des informations sur ce sort particulièrement compliqué qui annulait les métamorphose avancée, celle que l'on peut sceller ou minuter (chose qu'ils apprendront plus tard dans l'année, leur avait dit McGonagall). Ensuite, elle leur donna chacun une bouteille qui était en fait un tube et leur demanda de lui donner sa forme normale. Personne ne réussit, même pas Hermione.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sort est très difficile mais est très essentiel, dit McGonagall juste avant la fin du cours. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu l'un de vous réussisse aujourd'hui.

- J'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai pas réussi, s'exclama Hermione quand ils sortirent du cours.

- Hermione, McGonagall a dit qu'elle ne s'attendais pas à…commença Ron.

- Oui, mais j'aurais bien aimé battre un record, le coupa Hermione, tête basse.

- Souris, Hermione, dit Harry pour la réconforter, on va dans le cours de Dobby!

- C'est vrai, dit Hermione en souriant tristement.

Curieux, tout le monde étaient arrivés aux cours bien avant la cloche. Plusieurs, cependant, affichait un air maussade. Curieusement, Malefoy n'était pas présent. Lorsqu'ils demandèrent à Mélissa où il était (Ron espérait profondément qu'il était renvoyé) elle haussa les épaules en disant qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée.

- Bonjour, chers élèves, commença Dobby d'un ton mal assuré après le son de la cloche. Je suis le professeur Dobby et je vais vous enseigner l'art de faire de la cuisine avec pour seul outil, votre baguette magique.

- Wow! Tu nous en apprend des choses, l'elfe! s'exclama une voix traînante.

Malefoy venait d'arriver, entouré de ses deux amis, qui jouaient plutôt le rôle de chiens de garde, Crabbe et Goyle. Il prit un siège en prenant soin de heurter Dobby sur son passage.

- J'enlève dix points à Serpentard pour ce retard, Mr. Malefoy, s'exclama Dobby, ce qui surpris tout le monde (jamais ils n'avaient entendu la voix aiguë et nasillarde d'un elfe de maison parler sur ce ton à un sorcier).

- Tu crois, misérable petit elfe? répondit Malefoy en se levant et en toisant Dobby de toute sa longueur. Ce qui était loin de déconcerter Dobby (enfin, c'est ce qu'il voulait faire paraître).

- Une autre offense de ce genre, Mr. Malefoy (sa voix changeait un peu en disant le nom de Malefoy) et je serai obligé de…

- De quoi? De faire le ménage ou la lessive? répliqua Malefoy en provocant les rires goguenards de Crabbe et Goyle, les rires moqueurs de Pansy Parkinson, une élève de Serpentard que Harry soupçonnait d'être la petite amie de Malefoy, et de tous les autres Serpentard excepté bien sûr Mélissa qui regardait d'un air amusé, les bras croisés. Elle leur murmura:

- Vous allez voir, leur expliqua-t-elle, ça vaut le coup d'œil!

- C'est d'accord, Mr. Malefoy, vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix.

Dobby déplia un de ses longs doigt et le pointa sur Malefoy. Une détonation retentit et Malefoy n'était à présent qu'une limace particulièrement grosse et dégoûtante. Crabbe et Goyle allèrent se rassoire aussi vite que possible. Les Serpentard se calèrent dans leur sièges et Mélissa était prise d'un fou rire silencieux. Tous les Gryffondor arboraient un large sourire satisfaisant et applaudirent en chœur. Dobby en était encore tout tremblant; il avait non seulement attaqué un sorcier, mais aussi le fils de son ancien maître. Mais puisqu'il en avait le droit et que maintenant, tout le monde le respectait dans la classe, il retrouva son sourire.

- Voilà maintenant ce à quoi vous ressemblerez si vous essayez vous aussi de faire les malins.

L'idée de suivre l'exemple de Malefoy ne passa par aucune pensée depuis ce moment. Hermione donnait l'impression d'être au septième ciel. Dobby fit reprendre à Malefoy sa forme originale et ils passèrent le reste du cours à prendre des notes sur les catégories d'aliments et les valeurs nutritives des aliments magiques par rapport aux aliments réels. Ce fut un cours très intéressant et qui promettait beaucoup. À la fin de celui-ci, Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent féliciter Dobby qui lui ne se sentait pas très bien. Pour les rassurer, il leur confia qu'il avait toujours rêvé de faire ça à un Malefoy.


	18. Une seule question

Chapitre 18

"Une seule question"

Le prochain cours était celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Après avoir salué Mélissa qui allait dans son cours de Métamorphose (à leur grande surprise, Malefoy lui montra le chemin), ils allèrent prendre leurs livres et se dirigèrent vers la classe où Mlle Jones les attendait déjà. Quand ils entrèrent dans la classe, Mlle Jones leur demanda sans arrêter de sourire:

- Où est votre amie?

- Mélissa? dit Hermione, elle est à Serpentard, vous vous souvenez?

- Ah, oui! Je m'en souviens maintenant, quel dommage…

Puis, elle retourna à son bureau. Après s'être échangé un regard interrogateur, ils prirent place à l'arrière de la classe. Un peu avant le début du cours, Harry s'amusait à regarder les réactions des élèves par rapport à Mlle Jones. Plusieurs garçons (y comprit Neville, à sa grande surprise) la regardait avec un sourire niais sur le visage. Si Mlle Jones s'en est rendu compte, elle le cachait très bien. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, le son retentissant de la cloche le ramena à l'ordre.

- Bienvenue, chers élèves (décidément, tous les profs disent la même chose en début de cours, murmura Ron), je suis Mlle Jones, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je vais vous parler tout d'abord de moi…euh… J'ai 28 ans, mon prénom est Karima, je suis originaire du Maroc et j'enseigne depuis deux ans la défense contre les forces du Mal à BeauxBâtons. J'ai choisi d'enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal car j'ai la conviction que c'est une des matières les plus importante pour votre futur. Je ne suis pas sévère, mais si vous essayez de jouer au malin dans ma classe, _je veillerai personnellement à ce que votre punition soit des plus horrible_.

Toute la classe se tut, elle avait dit cette dernière phrase d'un ton tellement cruel que personne ne savait si elle blaguait ou pas. Elle prit son plus large sourire et dit:

- Bon! Si on commençait? Prenez votre livre à la page 4.

Harry sortit son livre _Se Défendre Contre les Forces du Mal, niveau 5 _qu'il avait acheté à la hâte sur le Chemin de Traverse. En regardant l'illustration de la page 5, Harry eut un coup au ventre. Un énorme nuage de fumée noire qui avait la forme d'un humain encagoulé le regardait avec des yeux brillants rouges.

- Le Spectre de la Mort! s'écria Neville en tremblant de tous ses membres.

Il n'était pas le seul à être aussi effrayé. Plusieurs élèves chuchotaient entre eux d'un air affolé. Parvati Patil laissa même échapper un petit cri d'effroi. Harry, quant à lui, n'était pas aussi effrayé. Cependant, Ron ne partageais pas son opinion. Ses tâches de rousseur était devenues livides. Il dit à Harry et Hermione.

- On dit que le Spectre de la Mort vient nous chercher lorsqu'on meurt et qu'il peut faire mourir des gens simplement pour s'amuser…

- Ridicule, Ron! s'exclama Hermione. Tu sais combien de personne meurt à chaque secondes? Des centaines! Il ne peut pas être à cent places à la fois, non?

Ron ne semblait pas si sûre mais il ne dit rien.

- Allons, les enfants, il n'y a pas de quoi s'affoler! s'exclama Mlle Jones.

- Mais…Mais c'est le Spectre de la Mort! s'écria Neville qui était déjà venu tout blanc.

- Écoutez, quand on sait s'y prendre, il n'y a pas de danger! s'exclama Mlle Jones en leur adressant un sourire chaleureux.

Personne n'en semblait convaincu. Elle leur parla du Spectre de la Mort et les endroits où on l'avait vu le plus souvent tout le long du cours. Après avoir vu l'assurance du professeur envers le Spectre, bon nombre des élèves avaient maintenant beaucoup moins peur.

Au soir, Harry alla voir Dumbledore dans son bureau. Dumbledore l'attendait devant la gargouille qui donnait accès dans sa tour.

- Bonsoir Harry! dit celui-ci, FizWizBiz! ajouta-t-il à l'intention de la gargouille qui glissa sur le côté pour les laisser enter. Ils montèrent les escaliers en colimaçon et se rendirent dans une pièce circulaire où était rangé toutes sortes d'objets magiques fascinants dont Harry ignorait les utilités.

- Je t'en pris, prend un siège, dit Dumbledore en s'assoyant lui-même à son bureau. En le voyant, Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, s'envola et alla se poser sur son épaule en lançant une note de musique douce qui vibra dans l'air pendant quelques secondes. 

- Vous vouliez me voir professeur? demanda Harry en s'assoyant.

- Oui, je te rend ton vif d'or et je peux t'assurer qu'il est parfaitement normal et je crois que tu devra élucider ce mystère toi-même, Harry, dit Dumbledore en lui tendant l'étrange cadeau que Harry a reçu pour son anniversaire. Harry le prit et regarda Dumbledore d'un air suspect en disant:

- Mais ce n'est pas seulement pour ça que vous vouliez me voir, non? Je veux dire, si c'était cela, vous ne m'auriez pas demandé de venir seul!

Dumbledore souri et dit:

- Tu as raison, j'avais quelque chose d'autre à te dire.

Il prit un grande inspiration et dit:

- Je sais que vous êtes au courant pour l'Anneau de Frigilus.

Harry resta bouche bée, il n'avait aucune idée de quoi répondre. Il prit cependant la parole d'une voix hésitante:

- Et…comment…?

- Comment j'ai su? demanda Dumbledore qui, à la grande surprise de Harry, échappa un petit rire moqueur. C'est bien simple, quand j'ai été transporté à l'infirmerie, j'avais la lettre de Denius dans la main. Or, quand j'en suis ressortis, je ne l'avais plus. J'ai appris, par Mme Pomfresh, que vous aviez été les seuls à être venu me visiter. Et deuxièmement, quand je suis venu vous parler au déjeuner hier, j'ai vu la lettre qui sortait de ta poche.

Harry était très embarrassé. Mais quand il vit que Dumbledore lui souriait, il esquissa un petit sourire gêné.

- Ce n'est pas grave Harry, dit Dumbledore. Le mensonge fait partie de vie, mieux vaut y faire face que d'essayer de l'écarter. Cependant, il faut apprendre à l'utiliser de la bonne façon.

- Vous avez raison…

- Alors je vais te demander une chose, Harry, dit Dumbledore en se penchant et en s'appuyant sur ses bras, dont les longs doigts étaient entrecroisés. Ses yeux flamboyaient comme des flammes. Est ce que tu as la moindre idée d'où se trouve l'Anneau?

- Vous…vous n'allez tout de même pas le donner à Voldemort? demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr que non, Harry, j'ai un autre plan, maintenant, réponds à ma question, dit Dumbledore.

- Non…J'en ai aucune idée, professeur, répondit Harry, ce qui était totalement vrai. Apparemment, Dumbledore le savait, c'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle il permit à Harry d'aller se coucher sans en demander davantage.

En revenant dans sa chambre il dit à Ron qui ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié (il était en train de s'endormir):

- Ron, il faut retrouver cet Anneau…

- Non merci, j'en prendrais deux…marmonna Ron qui s'était rendormi.

Harry eut du mal à s'endormir cette nuit-là, car une seule question se posait et se reposait dans sa tête.

- Où est cet Anneau?


	19. Une nouvelle bouleversante

Chapitre 19

"Une nouvelle bouleversante"

L'Anneau de Frigilus n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'occuper leurs pensées très longtemps. Le lendemain, ils avaient à affronter un défi de taille: le cours de potion du professeur Rogue. Ce dernier avait un dégoût prononcé pour Harry, Ron et Hermione et une préférence remarquable pour Malefoy. En fait, il faisait toujours son possible pour donner le plus de points possible aux Serpentard et enlever le plus de points possible aux autres Maisons. Alors au matin, alors qu'ils déjeunèrent, Ron regarda son emploi du temps et recracha sa gorgée de jus de citrouille.

- Ron! C'est dégoûtant! s'exclama Hermione. Tu en a mis partout sur mon livre! _Yapudo_!( c'était le sortilège de sécheresse).

- Oublie ton livre, _on a un cours de potion_! répondit Ron, l'air affolé.

Cela rappela à Harry un film Moldu qu'il avait vu à la télévision alors que Dudley jouait à l'ordinateur. Quand le personnage annonçait une tragédie, les gens poussaient des "Oh!" scandalisés en laissant tomber les choses qu'ils avaient dans les mains tout en entendant un "DomDom!" en musique de fond. À cette pensée, il échappa un rire.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire? demanda Hermione l'air encore plus scandalisé que Ron.

Harry leur expliqua ce à quoi il venait juste de penser. Cela fit rire Hermione aussi.

- J'adorais aller au cinéma quand…quand je ne savais pas que j'étais une sorcière!

- Moi aussi, je suis allé au cinéma! s'exclama Ron. Mon père voulait y aller mais personne ne voulait l'accompagner dans la famille. Alors je suis allé avec lui et je dois dire que j'ai trouvé cela épatant! Cependant, je pense que mon père ne se souvient même plus du film que nous sommes allés voir, il passait son temps au stand de _pop-courne_ a observer la machine qui faisait éclater le maïs. Ou bien il engageait des conversations avec des étrangers en disant: "Pouvez vous m'expliquer comment les _escapators_ marchent?"

Mr Weasley avait en effet une véritable passion pour tout ce que les Moldus faisaient pour remplacer la magie.

- Bonjour! dit une voix derrière eux.

C'était Mélissa, elle s'assit avec eux en souriant.

- Vous savez la bonne nouvelle? leur demanda-t-elle, on va en cours de potion!

- Mais c'est pas une bonne nouvelle!

Les trois en même temps, ils lui expliquèrent les horreurs que sont les cours de Rogue.

- Les potions était mon cours préféré à Westers, expliqua Mélissa d'un air triste. De plus, Malefoy m'a dit que c'était le meilleur cours…

- Quoi? Et tu le crois plus que nous, s'exclama Ron. Quoique, puisque tu es à Serpentard, Rogue ne te causera pas d'ennui…

- Vous allez me faire une potion de Chant! Les ingrédients sont à la page 8!

Ils étaient maintenant dans le cours de potions. Rogue se promenait dans la classe comme un vautour alors que les élèves sortaient leurs ingrédients et leurs chaudron. Harry se retourna pour se mettre en équipe avec Ron mais celui-ci était déjà avec Hermione. Il n'avait qu'à se mettre avec Mélissa mais celle-ci était très occupée. Malefoy voulait de toute évidence se mettre avec elle aussi mais Pansy s'interposa rapidement et se mit en équipe avec lui. Mélissa, soulagée, alla se mettre avec Harry.

- Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit-elle en sortant de la bile de tatou de son sac, les potions, c'est ma matière forte!

- J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant, répondit Harry après avoir échappé ses cils d'autruches par terre.

Malgré cela, leur potion était parfaite. Rogue examina celle de Malefoy et Pansy en les félicitant (même si elle n'avait pas la bonne couleur) et osa même donner la pire note de la classe à Hermione et Ron car la leur était un peu trop liquide. Il ne put cependant pas dire aucun compliment à Crabbe et à Goyle qui avaient fait fondre leur chaudron. Alors qu'il examinait celle de Harry et Mélissa, on pouvait voir que deux des grandes convictions du professeur étaient mises à rude épreuve. Il ne pouvait pas les féliciter, car il détestait Harry et les Gryffondor, mais il ne pouvait pas les critiquer, car Mélissa était à Serpentard. Il fallait choisir: sa haine infinie pour Harry contre sa protection des Serpentard. Le choix fut difficile mais rapide.

- Cette potion est beaucoup trop fumante! Vos cils d'autruches n'étaient pas propres! Je vous donne dix sur vingt!

Mélissa ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais se ravisa, elle savait d'expérience que c'était inutile. Elle murmura à Harry après que Rogue soit allé humilier Neville:

- Je croyais qu'il aimait les Serpentard…

- Oui, mais si tu es notre amie, tu es condamnée à subir sa mauvaise humeur pour le restant de tes jours à Poudlard.

Mélissa esquissa un sourire, haussa les épaules et dit, d'un air détaché:

- Bof…Si vous avez réussi à supporter Rogue depuis que vous êtes ici, je pourrai en faire autant.

- Maintenant, une personne par équipe va essayer sa potion. Allez-y! Qu'est ce que vous attendez?

Harry prit une cuillère et la plongea dans la mixture mauve qu'était sa potion de Chant. Après l'avoir avalée, il prit une grande inspiration et lança un "Laaaaaaaa" bien fort et exactement sur la bonne note. Leur potion était parfaitement réussie, peu importe ce qu'en dise Rogue. Hermione l'imita avec une voix de sirène:

- Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Toute la classe fit de même, sans en avoir pourtant le même résultat. Pansy avait en effet perdu la voix en avalant la sienne et Neville parlait comme si il s'était fait arraché les cordes vocales par un médecin pas très doué.

- Bon d'accord! C'est assez pour aujourd'hui! leur dit Rogue.

La cloche sonna et tout le monde se leva.

- Hors de ma vue! Allez! leur cria Rogue tandis qu'ils sortaient.

- Je viens d'apprendre quelque chose de _fascinant_! s'exclama Hermione, le nez dans son livre de potion. Il y a des sorciers qui utilisent la potion de Chant dans le monde des Moldus pour faire de l'argent!

- Tu as raison, c'est fascinant…dit Ron sur un ton sarcastique.

- Faites place! Barrez-vous de mon chemin, vous trois!

Malefoy s'avança vers eux et sépara Mélissa des autres.

- Tu viens, Mélissa? Il faut aller en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal! lui dit-il.

Et il les devança sans toutefois oublier de bousculer Harry sur son passage, qui tomba à terre.

- Hé! s'écria-t-il, Mélissa, ne l'écoute pas…!

Elle lui lança un regard désespéré et lui chuchota d'une voix sifflante (il comprit un peu plus tard qu'elle avait utilisée le Fourchelang pour ne pas que Malefoy comprenne):

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard….

Puis elle suivit Malefoy, tête basse. En se relevant, Harry dit:

- Je parie que Malefoy la menace de dire son secret si elle se tient avec nous!

Hermione poussa un soupir et dit:

- Ça doit être dur pour l'ego de Mélissa de se faire mener ainsi par le bout du nez.

Le problème de Mélissa n'eut pas le temps de mijoter longtemps dans leurs pensées car le lendemain, au déjeuner, une nouvelle bouleversante fit surface. Alors qu'ils dégustaient leur bol de porridge, les hiboux firent leur entrée spectaculaire dans la Grande Salle. Harry leva la tête mais ne vit aucune trace de sa chouette au plumage blanc. Toutefois, de petits cris perçants leur annonça que Coquecigrue venait apporter un message à Ron. Celui-ci leva la tête et quelque chose tomba dans son bol en éclaboussant tout le monde autour.

- Espèce d'idiot! Regarde ce que tu as fait!

C'était la manière de Ron de dire bonjour à son hibou. Loin d'être peiné par cet accueil peu chaleureux, Coquecigrue s'ébattait dans le porridge en piaillant de plus belle.

- Donnes-moi cette lettre Coq! dit Ron en détachant celle-ci de la patte de Coquecigrue.

Malgré le fait que le parchemin étant trempé dans le porridge, Ron put quand même la lire. À la fin de sa lecture, il tomba littéralement de sa chaise.

- C'est pas possible! s'exclama-t-il en se relevant (Harry remarqua que son visage était devenu livide).

- Quoi? demandèrent Harry et Hermione.

- Ma mère, balbutia Ron, elle est enceinte à nouveau!


	20. Medicus

Chapitre 20

"Medicus"

Tu veux rire? s'exclama Hermione.

- Non! C'est bien vrai, regarde! dit Ron en leur tendant la lettre de Mme Weasley.

Bonjour mon chéri,

J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu étudie bien fort! Est-ce que Harry et Hermione vont bien? Toi et tes frères et sœur vous ne manquez de rien? Est ce que vos professeurs vous traitent bien? Bon, j'en arrive au fait. Je t'écris pour t'annoncer une nouvelle très spéciale. Je suis enceinte! Depuis un mois déjà mais j'attendais que ce soit officiel pour vous l'annoncer. J'accoucherai au mois d'avril, ce qui vous permettra à toi et tes frères et sœur de venir voir votre petit frère ou votre petite sœur!

Molly

P.S. Ton père est dans tous ses états!

P.P.S. Percy est en train de se chercher un logement.

P.P.P.S. Veux-tu montrer cette lettre à Fred, George et Ginny, s'il te plaît? Ils n'ont pas de hiboux alors je n'ai pas pu la leur envoyer, Errol ne survivrait pas au voyage. 

- C'est incroyable! dit Harry. En vérité, il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou non. Les Weasley ne seraient peut-être pas assez riches pour avoir un autre enfant. Mais la vérité, c'est que trois de leur fils sont déjà au travail.

- Ginny! Fred! George! Venez voir ça! s'époumona Ron à ses frères et sa sœur.

- Quoi? 

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Ron?

- Qu'est ce que tu as mangé? Du crapaud?

- Regardez! Regardez ça! s'écriait Ron en brandissant la lettre comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor inestimable. Les trois autres Weasley lirent la lettre en même temps. Après, les jumeaux se tapèrent dans la main tandis que Ginny sautillait dans tous les sens.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici? dit une voix sévère derrière eux.

McGonagall les regardait d'un air aussi sévère que son regard. Tout le monde, dans la Grande salle, les regardaient, certains d'un air ahuri, d'autres, d'un air amusé. Ils avaient oublié qu'ils étaient en public. Puis, les conversations reprirent et l'attention dont ils faisaient l'objet se dissipa.

- Désolés, professeur, dit George en oubliant de faire semblant d'avoir des remords, mais c'est que notre mère va avoir un autre bébé!

- C'est vrai? s'exclama McGonagall sur un ton qui les surpris tous, félicitation! Je vais lui envoyer un hibou pour la féliciter!

Ron était encore sous le choc tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient dans leur nouvelle classe de Santé et Remèdes Magiques pour la première fois. 

- Vous vous rendez compte? Vous vous rendez compte? C'est super! J'espère que ce sera un petit garçon! Mais on ne le saura qu'à Pâques! J'ai vraiment très hâte! Toute la famille va y être! Vous êtes invités aussi! Il y aura plein de Weasley que vous n'avez jamais rencontré! C'est fantastique!

Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que Ginny vienne les rejoindre. Elle aussi jubilait:

- Ça alors! C'est merveilleux! J'espère que ce sera une fille! Je ne serai plus la seule dans la famille! Wow! J'arrive pas à y croire! Je ne serai plus la plus jeune! Peut-être que tante Gwendy sera là! Oh! Comme j'ai hâte! Bill et Charlie seront là! Vous viendrez aussi? Oh! La! La! Je dois vous laisser, je vais être en retard à mon cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal!

Avoir un nouveau petit frère ou une nouvelle petite sœur faisait partie des choses qui n'arrivera jamais à Harry. Cependant, les Weasley le considèrent pratiquement comme étant de la famille donc il se sentit presque aussi joyeux que Ron, sans toutefois le démontrer autant.

- C'est super! Formidable! _Fantasmagorique_! Merveilleux! criait Ron en faisant tourner la tête de tout le monde dans le couloir.

- Un autre rejeton? Les Weasley ne pourront jamais se le permette à moins qu'ils tuent un des leurs et qu'ils revendent la viande!

Malefoy venait de jeter Ron à terre. Quoique ce fut difficile de l'avouer, Malefoy était beaucoup plus fort qu'eux, en raison d'une poussée de croissance qui semblait l'avoir frappé durant l'été. C'est sûrement pour cette raison que l'on voyait de plus en plus rarement Crabbe et Goyle avec lui.

- Espèce de crétin! lança Mélissa -qui venait de les rejoindre- à l'adresse de Malefoy et en tendant la main à Ron pour le relever. Alors, j'ai appris la nouvelle! C'est fantastique!

- Merci Mélissa! dit Ron en se relevant.

- Oh la la! s'exclama Hermione en regardant sa montre, je vais être en retard pour l'Arithmancie! Mélissa, toi aussi tu sera en retard pour ton cours de…?

- Histoire de la Magie! dit Mélissa en souriant. C'était ma matière préférée l'an dernier! Bon je vous laisse!

- Encore une autre victime de la platitude du professeur Binns…soupira Harry en regardant Hermione et Mélissa s'en aller et en rentrant dans leur salle de cours, juste à temps pour la cloche.

- Alors les enfants, je me présente: Madame Pomfresh! Vous me connaissez déjà, je suis l'infirmière à Poudlard. Vous savez, même si vous ne souhaitez pas devenir infirmière ou infirmier, il est nécessaire de connaître les bases en soins si jamais vous ou quelqu'un de votre entourage vous blessez. Alors on va commencer par un sortilège simple: le sortilège de Réparation des tissus. Prenez votre baguette magique.

Tous prirent leur baguette et se lancèrent des regard intrigués.

- Mettez vous en équipe de trois! Et je circulerai parmi vous pour provoquer une incision superficielle de la chair sur l'un de vous.

Personne ne comprit ce que la professeur voulait dire mais cela ne tarda pas trop. En fait, "provoquer une incision superficielle de la chair" voulait dire faire une blessure (sans douleur, grâce à la magie) sur l'un des coéquipiers. Harry fut choisi par son équipe (qui était composée de Ron et Neville) et donc, tendis son bras pendant que Madame Pomfresh faisait une coupure sur celui-ci. Une chance que la douleur était effacée, car ne pas avoir mal tandis que l'on regardait son bras saigner abondamment offrait une sensation très étrange.

- Bon, dit Madame Pomfresh après avoir blessé toutes les équipes, pour arrêter la coagulation de sang et réparer la blessure, il faut pointer sa baguette et dire: Medicus et penser très fort à une douleur aigu que vous avez déjà ressentie.

- Bon, j'y vais le premier, dit Ron en levant sa baguette et en fermant les yeux ("une douleur…"), _Medicus_!

Mais la blessure resta intacte.

- C'est parce que vous ne vous concentrez pas assez, Weasley, lança Madame Pomfresh.

- Comment veut-elle que je me concentre avec ma mère qui est enceinte à l'heure qui est! Vas-y Neville! C'est ton tour!

- Je v…vais es…essayer, dit Neville, pas très rassuré, si je te fais mal, Harry, je…je m'excuse!

Il ferma les yeux, encore blême, et pointa le bras de Harry en disant:

- _Medicus_!

Harry ressentie des picotements sur sa peau et quand il osa baisser les yeux sur son bras, la blessure avait disparue.

- Bravo Londubat! s'exclama Madame Pomfresh, vous êtes le premier à avoir réussi! Weasley, passez-moi votre bras pour que Potter puisse le faire aussi.

Mais Harry n'était pas du tout intéressé par le sang qui coulait sur le bras de Ron. Ce qui attirait son attention, c'était le fait que Neville ait si bien réussi le sort alors que d'habitude, il était le dernier de classe. Quand il eut posé la question au principal intéressé, celui-ci répondit:

- Pour que je sois plus organisé, ma grand-mère m'a offert ceci (il leur montra un petit truc de plastique ayant une forme rectangulaire) c'est un agenda magique. Il me montre tout ce que je dois faire aujourd'hui avec pleins de tiroirs où je peux stocker des information, comme les mot de passes…

- Allez Potter! Qu'est ce que vous attendez? dit madame Pomfresh.

Harry ferma les yeux à la recherche d'une douleur qu'il a vécu, ce qui n'était pas rare. Mais la plus grande d'entre toutes était sans conteste l'année dernière, où Voldemort lui lança le sortilège Doloris. En effet, Harry en avait encore des frissons tant cette douleur était aiguë. Une fois ce mauvais souvenir ancré dans ses pensées, Harry pointa sa baguette sur le bras de Ron en disant:

- _Medicus_!

Le bras de Ron repris sa couleur chair normale. Celui-ci ne semblait pas enchanté.

- Pourquoi suis-je le seul à ne pas avoir réussi?

En sortant du cours, une voix retentissante attira l'attention de Harry.

- Harry! Harry! Il faut que je te parle!

C'était Angelina Johnson, Poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor qui courait vers lui d'un air surexcité.

- Quoi? Quoi? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? lui demanda Harry.

- Devine? J'ai été choisie comme capitaine de l'équipe, tu te rends compte?

- Super! Félicitation Angelina! répondit Harry sans toutefois se sentir triste de ne pas avoir été lui-même choisi pour ce titre.

- Premier entraînement demain soir à sept heure! On va discuter du remplacement de Dubois comme Gardien!

Harry se sentit mieux que jamais. La saison de Quidditch allait commencer et il ne connaissait pas mieux remède à l' inquiétude que le retour de Voldemort avait installé en lui. 


	21. Le nouveau Gardien

Chapitre 21

"Un nouveau Gardien"

Une semaine venait de passer et Harry se rendit compte que cette année allait être complètement différente des précédentes. Premièrement, l'absence des cours de Divination (qu'il ne regrettait pas) et celle des cours de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques (qu'il regrettait plus ou moins, à cause des monstres particulièrement dangereux auxquels ils faisaient face dans ces cours) offrait un certain mal à l'aise parmi lui et les autres élèves. Par le même fait, pendant son cours de Botanique, ils entendaient Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown se plaindrent à qui voulait l'entendre que les cours de Divination étaient irremplaçables. Deuxièmement, les visites chez Hagrid lui manquaient beaucoup. À chaque fois qu'il regardait par les fenêtres du château et qu'il voyait la cabane vide de Hagrid, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer en espérant qu'il allait bien. Troisième et dernière chose, plus que jamais, Harry était surveillé par les professeurs et les préfets pour cause du retour de Voldemort. Il commençait même à connaître le nouveau préfet des Gryffondor répondant au nom de Tim Corn. Ce dernier trouvait toujours des excuses pour accompagner Harry dans les couloirs. Les seules consolations à tout ce manège restaient les pratiques de Quidditch, auxquelles un professeur ou un préfet devait assister pour la même raison. Le remplacement de Dubois ne fut pas chose facile et Harry regretta amèrement que Mélissa soit à Serpentard car en ce moment, il se trouvait dans le stade avec le reste de l'équipe et tous les prétendants au poste de Gardien. Il avait même le rôle de remplir les formulaires des candidats.

- Nom…? dit-il au premier sans lever les yeux du parchemin d'évaluation qu'il devait remplir.

- Crivey, Colin, dit une petite voix, ça va Harry?

- Colin! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Tu joue au Quidditch?

- Euh…En fait, c'est que je voulais simplement jouer dans la même équipe que toi… Tu sais, on fait tous les deux partis de l'équipe, on devient amis et tout le reste, répondit Colin d'un ton mal assuré. Oh! Mais je peux toujours essayer! ajouta-t-il en voyant l'expression exaspérée de Harry.

Harry soupira et lui demanda le reste du formulaire (Depuis combien de temps jouez-vous au Quidditch?- Comment qualifieriez-vous votre performance au Quidditch, mauvaise, normale, satisfaisante ou très satisfaisante?- Quelle est votre couleur préférée?- En quelle année êtes-vous?- Possédez-vous votre propre balai? Si oui, précisez la marque, sinon, connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui pourrait vous en prêter?). Ensuite vint les épreuves sur balai (qui était de bloquer les tirs de Katie Bell et Alicia Spinnet, deux Poursuiveuses de Gryffondor). Évidemment, Colin échoua le test et se mérita un bon deux sur dix pour cote finale. Harry était surpris du nombre de Gryffondor souhaitant entrer dans l'équipe. Parmi eux, plusieurs connaissaient Harry, notamment Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown. Même Ron s'y risqua mais laissa passer deux buts, ce qui lui valu une note de huit sur dix. 

- C'est injuste! s'indigna-t-il auprès de Harry le soir même, mon balai était de mauvaise qualité! J'ai eu du mal à m'endormir hier soir! J'ai à peine déjeuner ce matin! J'étais nerveux! Et sans compter l'inclinaison du terrain! La balle était trop dure et le vent…

Bref, après deux heures de sélection, ils avaient testé tous les candidats.

- Merci d'être venu, tout le monde! annonça Angelina à la foule de personne souhaitant devenir Gardien pour Gryffondor, nous vous annoncerons notre décision bientôt!

Après que toute la foule fut partie, Angelina se retourna vers l'équipe en soupirant.

- Allons-y! Choisissons notre futur Gardien!

Ils firent une sélection de trois élèves (qui avaient tous obtenus neuf sur dix) avec lesquels ils feraient une deuxième audition, plus sévère cette fois-ci.

- La deuxième sélection aura lieu demain, à dix-sept heure précise, ici même, expliqua Angelina, je compte sur vous pour venir les évaluer avec moi!

Le lendemain, Harry, accompagné de Hermione et Ron, qui étaient curieux de voir le nouveau Gardien, alla rejoindre les autres membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor au stade. Là, se trouvaient les trois candidats, deux filles et un garçon. 

- Tu dois être _Harry Potter_? dit l'une des filles, plus âgée que lui, qui regardait sa cicatrice avec une grand sourire admiratif, je suis Magnolia Fowl! Ça va?

- Euh…oui, merci! répondit Harry en la regardant de plus près (ce qui n'était pas difficile puisqu'elle s'était approchée de lui). Elle ressemblait à une Française que Harry a connu l'année précédente, Fleur Delacour. Magnolia avait des cheveux blonds argentés mais coupés aux épaules. Ses yeux étaient noirs et elle donnait une impression sophistiquée incommensurable. Harry remarqua aussi que George lui jetait beaucoup des regards furtifs.

La deuxième fille était en deuxième année et paraissait très timide.

- Bonjour, marmonna-t-elle, quand Harry fit de même, je m'appelle Lisa Stewart.

Le garçon, cependant, avait le même âge que Colin, mais était beaucoup plus grand. Il était même plus grand que Harry.

- J'm'appelle _Nick_, dit-il en lui tendant la main, Nicolas Dupont!

- Bonjour Nicolas…

La vérité était que ce dernier intimidait un peu Harry, mais il se rendit compte que Nicolas avait d'autres centres d'intérêts lorsqu'il le vit s'adresser à Angelina par le nom de "poupée", chose que cette dernière répugnait fortement de la manière dont elle lui a répondu.

- Bon! dit Angelina, tout le monde est là? Parfait! Nous allons commencer la sélection entre nos trois finalistes! Alors Katie et Alicia vont vous lancer le Souaffle et vous aurez à les bloquer le plus possible! Bon! Commençons avec….(elle regarda sa liste) par Magnolia Fowl, sixième année, c'est bien cela?

- Oui c'est bien cela! dit Magnolia en enfourchant son balai, qui, quand Harry le regarda plus près, était de marque "éclair de feu", le même que celui de Harry.

- Elle est riche, lui expliqua Fred avec une expression d'aversion dans la voix et qui avait remarqué que Harry fixait le balai de Magnolia, ses parents sont très hauts placés au Ministère. Ils sont même plus riches que les Malefoy! Tu ne t'es jamais demandé d'où elle tient un nom comme _Magnolia_?

Cette dernière était très douée, mais pas autant que Dubois, l'ancien gardien. Lisa aussi avait des talent mais, comme pour Magnolia, ce n'était pas suffisant. Leur seul espoir reposait sur Nicolas Dupont.

- Maintenant, c'est au tour de Nicolas Dupont, quatrième année, dit Angelina sur un ton embêté (elle n'avait pas encre digéré la manière dont il l'avait appelé "poupée").

- C'est partit! lança celui-ci en s'envolant dans les airs et rajouta, à l'intention de Katie et Alicia, allez-y, les nanas! Mettez-y tout ce que vous avez!

Apparemment, ces dernières n'aimaient pas non plus se faire appeler de la sorte et Harry remarqua que leur lancés étaient beaucoup plus forts qu'avec les deux autres candidats. Malgré cela, Nicolas les bloquait un par un, même les plus spectaculaires. Même Angelina -- qui avait une dent contre Nicolas – ne put s'empêcher de lui donner dix sur dix. Après que celui-ci s'en fut revenu sur la terre ferme, Angelina s'éclaircit la gorge et annonça d'une voix solennelle:

- À la lumière de cette sélection, je me vois dans l'obligation de nommer pour nouveau Gardien…

Elle jeta un regard à ses morceaux de parchemins d'évaluation et failli s'étrangler, puis elle dit d'un ton désenchanté, qu'elle ne jugea sûrement pas bon de cacher:

- Nicolas Dupont…

- Super! Sensass! s'écria le principal intéressé. Puis, il ajouta à l'intention de Lisa et Magnolia: Meilleure chance la prochaine fois les cocottes!

Magnolia lui jeta un regard dédaigneux puis, dit à Angelina, tout sourire:

- C'est pas grave…Je n'ai qu'à réessayer l'an prochain! Tu viens, Lisa?

Lisa s'assombrit encore plus et suivi Magnolia vers le château sans rechigner. George poussa un soupir discret que seul Harry remarqua.

- Alors, Nicolas, dit Angelina, demain, c'est ta première pratique. Sois ici à sept heure!

- Super, poupée! On va être _tous seuls_? _Tous les deux_? répliqua Nicolas.

- Non! dit Angelina d'un ton sec et froid, toute l'équipe sera là aussi. 

Elle regarda sa montre et prit un faux air surpris en disant:

- Vous avez vu l'heure qui l'est? Allez, tout le monde au château!

Puis elle s'adressa à Harry tandis que tout le monde s'en allait:

- Je te plains Harry!

- Pourquoi?

- Et bien, j'ai trouvé que choisir un nouveau Gardien était pénible mais toi, tu auras à choisir deux Batteurs et trois Poursuiveurs l'année prochaine. Oui, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'expression surprise sur le visage de Harry, oui, ce sera toi le capitaine l'année prochaine car Katie, Alicia, Fred, George et moi nous ne serons plus là et puisque c'est moi qui choisirai le futur capitaine et qu'il ne restera que toi et cet imbécile de Dupont, je ne voie pas pourquoi tu es surpris d'être le prochain capitaine!

Elle poussa un soupir.

- J'ai toujours voulu être capitaine et j'ai réussi… Le seul problème c'est que cela ne durera qu'un an…

- Je suis sûr que tu seras une très bonne capitaine, lui répondit Harry, gentiment.

- Oui, tu as raison! s'exclama Angelina, et nous allons gagner cette Coupe de Quidditch!


	22. La méchanceté de Malefoy

Chapitre 22

"La méchanceté de Malefoy"

-Ce Nicolas Dupont est un idiot! marmonna Ron alors que lui et Harry étaient revenu le lendemain pour entraîner Nicolas.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire…répondit Harry qui soupçonnait Ron d'être jaloux, et je crois que Katie, Alicia et surtout Angelina sont du même avis que toi. Tu pourrais aller lui dire face à face… rajouta-t-il, à la blague.

- Ouais…Ce serait une bonne idée…_Si je grandissait d'au moins un mètre_! s'exclama Ron, tu as vu comme il est grand? Je me demande s'il n'est pas un demi-géant, comme Hagrid…

- Non, Hagrid était plus grand à son âge, affirma Harry avec conviction, qui considérait pratiquement cette comparaison à une insulte personnelle.

Ron poussa un soupir de dépit.

- Bon je te laisse, je ne suis pas dans l'équipe, _moi_, dit-il d'un ton amer. Harry l'entendait encore maugréer contre les mauvaises conditions de la sélection du jour précédent alors que Ron s'en allait s'assoire dans les gradins avec Colin Crivey et son frère Dennis qui apparemment, attendais de voir Harry à l'œuvre avec impatience.

Cela ne faisait que quinze minutes qu'ils se pratiquaient et Harry n'avait pas perdu le tour au Quidditch, même si l'année dernière il n'y avait pas joué du tout. Il avait l'impression, cependant, que toutes ces pratiques durant l'été lui avaient été bénéfiques. Alors que Nicolas bloquait les lancés d'Angelina ("Dommage poupée! Tu y était presque!"), sept personnes avaient fait leur apparition dans le stade. Six garçons et une fille, tous avec un balai à la main, l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard s'avançait vers Angelina qui s'était posé sur le sol, un air furieux se lisant sur son visage. Puis, toute l'équipe de Gryffondor descendirent à ses côtés. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Hansen? demanda Angelina à celui qui semblait être le nouveau capitaine des Serpentard.

- Nous avons une permission spéciale du professeur Rogue pour venir entraîner notre nouvelle gardienne, Johnson, répondit Hansen avec un petit sourire supérieur et malfaisant.

Mélissa était derrière et adressa un petit signe de la main pour saluer Harry, Fred et George. À côté, Malefoy –qui était l'Attrapeur des Serpentard- lui jeta un regard noir.

- Et moi j'ai l'autorisation du professeur McGonagall, dit Angelina en lui montrant le parchemin en question. 

Elle soupira en regardant ailleurs puis dit à Hansen, d'un faux ton gentil:

- D'accord, puisque nous avons tous les deux la permission d'un professeur, nous allons donc nous partager le terrain en deux!

Hansen ne semblait pas beaucoup apprécier cette option mais puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix, il acquiesça en disant:

- Nous prenons les buts du fond, là!

Après que les Serpentard s'en furent allés de leur côté, Nicolas souffla à Harry:

- Quel _canon_, cette fille!

Harry dut se mordre la lève inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire. Malgré sa grandeur et son machisme apparent, Nicolas n'était pas si terrible…

- Hé! Harry! Ron! Quoi de neuf?

Harry était dans le stade en train de discuter avec Ron de la saison de Quidditch imminente lorsque Mélissa s'approcha d'eux.

- Ça peut aller… dit Ron, Hé! Félicitation pour le poste de Gardienne!

Mélissa sourit largement et répondit:

- Merci! On a du renouveler deux membres de l'équipe: le Gardien, un certain Kyle, je crois, et Flint, l'ancien capitaine… Ç'était la folie! On aurait dit que tous les Serpentard voulaient faire partie de l'équipe!

Elle s'assit à côté d'eux. Aussitôt, des voix s'élevèrent du milieu du stade. Harry, Ron et Mélissa se précipitèrent pour voir ce qui se passait. Là, ils trouvèrent une scène bien étrange; Angelina était étendu sur le sol en gémissant et son balai était à quelques mètres d'elle. Apparemment, celle-ci était tombée de son balai, ce qui n'était pas très grave car Madame Pomfresh pouvait réparer n'importe quelle blessure. L'élément étrange dans tout ça, c'était que tous les Gryffondor hurlaient sur Malefoy qui lui, arborait un petit sourire en coin méprisant. Harry saisit la fin de la conversation mais en comprit tout de suite le sens.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a prit Malefoy? Pourquoi lui as-tu foncé dessus ainsi? lui demandait Alicia (en fait, "demander" était un mot gentil pour désigner la manière dont elle lui adressait la parole).

- Elle a mérité cela, répliqua Malefoy d'un ton froid, elle n'avait qu'à ne pas se mettre dans mon chemin. Même si son _balai_ laisse à désirer (il poussa le balai "_flèche argentée_" de Alicia du bout du pied d'un air dédaigneux). Mais vous devez en être jaloux, les Weasley! Ce balai doit coûter plus cher que le salaire de vote père pour un an…

Les jumeaux Weasley et Ron crièrent des jurons à Malefoy mais seul Fred eut la présence d'esprit de réagir physiquement.

- Oh _toi_, je t'interdit! s'exclama Fred en s'élançant sur Malefoy. Ce dernier se tassa d'un pas sur le côté et Fred tomba par terre.

- _Aïe_!

- N'est ce pas plus confortable que le lit chez toi, Weasley? dit Malefoy d'un air méprisant.

Tous les Serpentard, excepté Mélissa, rirent aux éclats.

- Bon, dit Hansen , qui avait assez diminué son fou rire pour parler, allez les Serpentard, on en a assez pour aujourd'hui!

Tous les Serpentard, Malefoy en avant, s'en allèrent et Mélissa murmura un mot d'encouragement à Angelina et un "au revoir" à l'équipe, puis les rejoint. 

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Harry? demanda Colin qui s'était approché de la scène et qui malencontreusement, osa se mettre sur la route de Malefoy qui lança un "Hors de mon chemin, _minus_!" et qui le poussa, sans aucune pitié, par terre avec son petit frère.

Pendant les cinq minutes qui suivirent, tous les membres de l'équipe et Ron vociférait toutes les insultes du monde à propos des Serpentard, en particulier Malefoy. Puis, peu à peu, ils se souvinrent que Angelina était blessée. Elle avait, apparemment, plusieurs membres blessés et plusieurs coupures sanglantes dans le visage.

- Tu peux arranger ça, hein Harry? demanda Colin d'une petite voix terrifiée.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et dit:

- Je ne peux rien faire pour les os cassés mais Madame Pomfresh nous as enseigné le sortilège pour réparer les blessures qui saignent…

- Alors, vas-y! dit Katie.

- Quoi? Mais…aucun de vous n'a réussi à le faire dans votre cours? demanda Harry.

- Et bien…George et moi, nous n'avons pas cette matière, expliqua Fred.

- Et Katie et moi, nous n'avons pas réussi, expliqua Alicia.

- C'est d'accord, je vais essayer, dit Harry en prenant sa baguette magique et en se remémorant le sortilège Doloris qu'il a subi.

- _Medicus_! dit Harry en pointa sa baguette magique sur Angelina et en remerciant le sort d'avoir appris cette formule en particulier avant ce jour.

Les blessures se réparèrent comme prévu.

- Maintenant, il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie, dit George en prenant sa baguette, _ça_, je peux le faire!

Il la pointa en disant" _Mobili corpus_!" et toute l'équipe les suivirent, George et Angelina, jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfresh leur dit que Angelina allait passer la nuit là et reviendra comme neuve le lendemain.

Le lendemain, dans le cours de potions, Rogue avait passé le début du cours à insulter Harry de toutes les manières possibles et finit par leur demander de faire une potion de Ratatinage pour réviser la matière de première année. Harry était encore en équipe avec Mélissa Alors qu'ils attendait que leur mélange mijote un peu, Harry lui demanda, en Fourchelang, par précaution:

- Alors, pourquoi est-ce que Malefoy ne veut pas que tu te tiennes avec nous?

- Oh! Et bien…dit Mélissa en rougissant et en répondant elle-même en Fourchelang.

- Quoi? demanda Harry, il veut me causer des problèmes?

- C'est plus grave que ça, j'en ai peur, répondit Mélissa sans lever les yeux de leur chaudron bouillonnant.

- Quoi? redemanda Harry, avide d'en savoir plus.

- Il…il…est…_amoureux_…souffla Mélissa.

- De Pansy Parkinson? dit Harry, encore en dans la langue des serpents, c'est plutôt évident pour un secret! 

Mélissa lui jeta un regard pénible.

- Non, idiot! De _moi_!


	23. Une bonne nouvelle

Chapitre 23

"Une bonne nouvelle"

Harry failli tomber de sa chaise ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber sa bave d'autruche par terre dans un grand éclat de verre. Surpris, Neville échappa un œil de goéland dans sa potion qui devint subitement brillante. Malefoy, voyant que Harry et Neville auraient des ennuis, lutait contre un fou rire particulièrement tenace.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Potter? lui lança Rogue, vous avez besoin de plus d'attention? Et vous, Londubat, qu'est ce qui vous prend? Vous n'avez pas assez prouvé votre manque de cerveau, dans cette classe? Il faut absolument que vous vous surpassez à chaque fois, n'est ce pas? Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Potter? Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi?

Harry savait qu'il était inutile de répondre à cette sorte d'affront, Rogue ne cherchant qu'une raison pour soustraire des points à Gryffondor. Il voulu clarifier les choses avec Mélissa mais n'en eut pas la chance avant la fin du cours. À cet instant, elle sortit en trombe de la classe et par le même fait, Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui reparler.

Pendant un mois, à chaque fois que Harry amenait cette question sur le tapis, Mélissa changeait subitement de sujet de conversation en détournant le regard. Malefoy, quant à lui, démontrait de plus en plus de cruauté. Ce n'était plus le petit gamin faiseur de trouble que Harry avait connu autrefois, mais plutôt un jeune homme sans pitié, pourvu de nerf d'acier, bref, un futur Mangemort. Il avait envoyé Hermione en retenue deux fois déjà pour des raisons totalement anodines. La révélation de Mélissa, selon laquelle il était amoureux d'elle devenait de plus en plus évidente et Harry se surpris de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Il se mettait avec elle en équipe le plus souvent possible, il trouvait toujours un moyen pour l'éloigner de Harry, Ron et Hermione et finalement, il s'asseyait toujours à côté d'elle pour les repas. Évidemment, si cette dernière osait résister, elle se faisait menacer de dévoiler son secret au grand jour. Pansy était folle de rage et ne manquait aucune occasion de ridiculiser Mélissa devant toute la classe en provocant les rires moqueurs des filles de Serpentard qui accompagnaient Pansy comme une bande de mouton.

Les cours de Cuisine Magique étaient devenus les préférés de Harry et de Ron (ceux d'Hermione étant, bien sûr, ceux de Métamorphose et d'Arithmancie). Dobby était un professeur génial et fabriquer de la nourriture par magie était toujours impressionnant. Ron était très doué dans cette matière, ce qui lui attira les moqueries de Malefoy:

- Oooooh! Weasley sait cuisiner! C'est qu'il ferait un bon homme à la maison! Tu compte faire qui plus tard, Weasley? Elfe de Maison? Homme de Ménage?

Ce manège ne finit qu'après l'intervention de Dobby, avec qui Malefoy adoptait désormais un profil bas depuis l'épisode de la limace. En ce moment, ils étaient dans le module sur les gâteaux et Hermione les faisait toujours brûler.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon sortilège de cuisson est trop puissant! se lamentait-elle devant son huitième gâteau brûlé de la semaine.

- Hermione! s'exclama Ron, si ton sortilège est trop puissant, c'est _justement_ de ta faute!

Elle lui lança un regard noir et marmonna que c'était une matière inutile, de toutes façons.

Les cours de Métamorphoses étaient devenus très difficiles. Le sortilège pour annuler les métamorphoses avancées (que l'on appelait aussi le "Figurus"), était d'une extrême complexité dont seul Hermione était capable de réussir, une fois sur deux. Mais, quand même, Hermione trouvait le moyen d'être insatisfaite d'elle-même. Rare était les fois où, dans le cours, on ne l'entendait pas se lamenter sur ses résultats de Figurus.

Madame Pomfresh, quant à elle, n'était pas aussi exigeante que le professeur McGonagall avec ses élèves. En un mois, tout ce qu'ils ont appris sont le Medicus et comment faire apparaître une civière pour transporter les blessés. Neville était encore le premier de classe en cette matière, ce qui le plongeait dans une profonde félicité.

Les cours de Histoire de la Magie étaient toujours aussi ennuyants. Mélissa s'indignait souvent à ce propos en disant que puisque le professeur est un fantôme, il ne prendra jamais sa retraite et par le même fait, il n'arrêtera jamais d'enseigner.

En cours de Sorts et Enchantements, rien n'avait changé, à part le fait que le professeur Flitwick les surchargeait de travail comme jamais, en préparation des BUSE, bien sûr.

En cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ils étaient toujours entrain de parler du Spectre de la Mort. Madame Jones leur avait annoncé qu'elle allait leur enseigner, au cours de l'année, les menaces de l'Au-delà. Neville en tremblait, le mot "au-delà" suffisait déjà pou le mettre dans un état total de stupéfixion.

Jamais Harry n'avait vu Ron aussi inquiet, ces derniers temps. Presque à chaque jour, et sous les recommandations de ses frères et sœur, il envoyait des lettres à sa mère pour savoir si elle allait bien. Si bien qu'un jour, Coquecigrue arriva avec une lettre de Mme Weasley en lui disant, doucement mais fermement, que si quelque chose n'allait pas, elle les avertirait et que donc, il était inutile de la déranger ainsi.

Ils étaient donc à la mi-octobre et Angelina commença à faire des pratiques de Quidditch deux fois par semaine, en vue du premier match de la saison qui arrivait à grands pas, Gryffondor contre Serdaigle. Nicolas se révéla un vraiment très bon Gardien et Harry commençait à le trouver fort sympathique, même si ses principaux sujets de conversations tournaient autour des filles. Harry ne détestait pas en parler mais, à la longue, cela devenait lassant.

Finalement, un matin, au déjeuner, alors que lui et Ron discutaient du prochain match de Quidditch et que Hermione étudiait le Figurus, des centaines de hiboux s'engouffrèrent dans la Grande Salle dans un grand bruit de plumes. À sa grande surprise, une lettre tomba devant Harry. Hedwige hulula doucement puis trempa son bec dans le verre de jus de citrouille de son propriétaire.

- De qui ça peut bien être? demanda Hermione en levant les yeux de son livre et en fixant la lettre.

- J'en sais rien…commença Harry en la prenant, au moins, ce n'est pas une Beuglante…

Il l'examina de plus près et reconnu l'écriture brouillon de son grand ami…

- Hagrid! C'est Hagrid qui me l'envoie!

Il l'ouvrit dans un geste précipité, impatient de savoir comment Hagrid se portait.

Cher Harry, Ron et Hermione,

Ça va? Nous de notre côté, tout va pour le mieux! Les négociations vont de bon train. Bientôt, moi et Olympe pourront retourner chez nous. Je suis impatient de vous revoir! J'espère que Dobby s'en sort bien!

Au revoir!

Hagrid

P.S. Je reviendrai le 8 janvier.

Hermione sourit.

- C'est réconfortant de savoir qu'il va bien! soupira-t-elle, je craignait que ces géants n'allait pas bien réagir à ces négociations… Tu sais, ils sont très dangereux!

Harry eut une contraction au ventre; il n'y avait même pas pensé. Il eut soudain la vision de Hagrid entrain d'échapper à des géants barbus en furie. Mais puisque tout allait bien, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Cette journée-là, rien ne put contrarier sa bonne humeur, pas même Malefoy qui se conduisait de plus en plus cruellement envers tout le monde. Il avait l'impression que de reparler avec Hagrid allait le soulager de toutes les contrariétés de cette année


	24. Une famille compliquée

Chapitre 24

"Une famille compliquée"

- Mélissa, je _dois_ te parler!

Harry avait rencontré Mélissa par hasard dans le couloir. En entendant son nom, elle tourna la brusquement la tête.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle simplement en fouillant dans son sac.

- Malefoy, dit Harry en baissant la voix, qu'est ce qui se passe?

Mélissa rougit.

- Rien…

- Non, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose, dit Harry en se rendant compte qu'il parlait en Fourchelang depuis le début. Écoute, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, et je connais Malefoy assez pour te dire que tu n'es pas en sûreté tant que tu es avec lui.

- Et bien…commença-t-elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Potter?

Malefoy venait de se poster à côté de Mélissa.

- Malefoy, laisse-nous tranquille!

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Weasley le pauvre et l'autre déchet de Sang-de-Bourbe qui traîne avec vous? 

À présent, tout le monde dans le couloir, les regardaient en chuchotant d'un air surexcité. Les personnages dans les toiles semblaient s'être réunis autour pour assister au spectacle et même les armures avaient toutes tournées leur "tête" dans leur direction. L'atmosphère était tendue, on pouvait sentir l'odeur de l'affrontement dans l'air.

- Surveille ton langage Malefoy! articula Harry qui sentait la fureur l'envahir.

- Oooooh! Potter protège son amie! Vive le grand Harry Potter le balafré, grand protecteur de la vermine de Sang-de-Bourbe! Aow!

Mélissa venait de lui donner un sérieux coup de coude dans le ventre.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend? lui lança Malefoy en se relevant.

Il leva les yeux vers Mélissa et ses yeux prirent la dimension de soucoupes.

- Euh…Je crois que tu as eu ta leçon, Potter, lança-t-il à Harry sur une voix beaucoup moins menaçante qu'à l'ordinaire. À la grande surprise de tout le monde, il partit à grand pas, en n'oubliant pas de renverser quelques élèves de première année au passage.

- Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda Mélissa en se retournant vers Harry et qui, jusque là, avait les yeux baissés.

En la voyant, il eut lui aussi un mouvement de recul. Ses yeux, habituellement d'un bleu très clair étaient devenus rouge vif. Elle avait l'air en tout point, d'un vampire ou (et Harry n'aimait pas l'admettre) de Voldemort lui-même. Pour l'instant, personne sauf lui avait vu les yeux de Mélissa mais il n'osa pas imaginer la scène si les élèves autour découvriraient le pot aux roses, ils soupçonnerait sûrement son lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vite comme l'éclair, il prit le poignet de Mélissa et le tira doucement vers le bas.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend? chuchota Mélissa qui avait compris que Harry voulait lui dire quelque chose en privé.

- Ferme les yeux, répondit Harry, suis-moi, je t'expliquerai après.

Mélissa s'exécuta, trop intriguée pour refuser. Aussitôt après avoir quitté la tumulte de la foule, Harry dit à Mélissa:

- D'accord, tu peux les ouvrir.

Elle obéit, ses yeux avaient encore une teinte écarlate.

- C'est ça que tu veux me montrer, un classe vide? demanda-t-elle. Elle pensait que tout ça avait pour but de lui montrer quelque chose. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et lui montra un miroir sur le mur. Mélissa s'en approcha et sursauta si fort qu'elle atterrit sur le dos.

- Qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Qu'est ce que…? Pourquoi…?

Harry avait une idée.

- Les pouvoir de Voldemort, ils font surface…

- Et…ça va rester ainsi combien de temps? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Harry haussa les épaules et lui recommanda d'aller à l'infirmerie et d'avertir Dumbledore.

- Ses yeux étaient rouges? s'exclama Hermione quand Harry leur raconta l'incident du matin.

- Ça alors! souffla Ron, décontenancé.

Harry acquiesça aux propos de Hermione.

- J'en sais rien, Harry, répondit-elle, tu as sûrement raison pour les pouvoirs de Tu-Sais-Qui mais…je ne sais pas…C'est un peu tôt, non? Je veux dire, il n'est pas supposé venir quand elle aura dix-sept ans?

- J'aurais aimé voir le visage de Malefoy en la voyant, ricana Ron.

- Ron! C'est sérieux! répliqua Hermione, les yeux au ciel, cesse de penser à Malefoy, veux-tu? Il n'en vaut pas la peine…

Ron, ne voulant pas déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale en provocant une dispute avec Hermione et donc se contenta de faire la moue en marmonnant: "N'empêche que ça devait être amusant…".

Depuis son dernier entretien avec Firenze, Harry n'avait pas encore utilisé la Boule à des fins, disons, "personnelles". La veille de l'Halloween, alors qu'il rangeait son balai dans sa malle (il venait de finir son entraînement de Quidditch bihebdomadaire), il découvrit la fascinante Sphère et se rappela alors la possibilité qu'elle seule pouvait lui offrir: parler à ses parents." Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt?" se demandait-il. C'est donc pour cette raison qu'il prit sa cape d'invisibilité, la carte du maraudeur et la Sphère et qu'il sortit de la tour des Gryffondor cette nuit-là, en quête d'une classe vide. Il se fit pourchasser par Peeves, faillit réveiller Rogue et se perdit dans le dédale de corridors au moins trois fois mais finalement, il trouva une petite pièce à l'écart de tout signe de vie (et de mort, dans le cas de Peeves et des autres fantômes).

Après s'être confortablement installé sur un fauteuil à bras, en face d'un bureau d'ébène où il avait posé la Boule, il étala la carte du maraudeur à côté pour pouvoir y jeter des coups d'œil pendant sa conversation.

Le moment était enfin venu. Depuis qu'il est tout petit, Harry rêvait de pouvoir parler à ses parents. Il se remémorait encore les moments de son enfance les plus marquants et aussi les fois où il aurait bien aimé avoir ses parents à ses côtés. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et préféra se retenir, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il prit un grande inspiration et eut une contraction au ventre tout en disant (ou plutôt en murmurant):

- Ô puissante Sphère, montre-moi l'âme de James Potter!

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait choisi de parler à son père en premier. À bien y penser, ce devait être un peu offensant pour sa mère et il espérait qu'elle comprendrait. La Boule resta normale. Harry eut un sentiment infini de déception durant quelques secondes. Soudain, les volutes de fumée rouge sang commencèrent à s'agiter. Puis, elles formèrent un tourbillon et une lumière rouge intense aveugla Harry qui se couvrit les yeux avec son avant-bras. Il entendit un rire qui s'échappait de la Sphère. Harry fut empli d'une joie immense en retirant son bras, il allait enfin parler à son père. Mais, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant, à la place de son père, tel qu'il l'avait vu sur des photos, un vieil homme de taille moyenne avec de longs cheveux blanc et un regard malicieux.

- Ah! Ça fait plaisir de te voir, Harry! dit le vieux sorcier d'une voix rocailleuse.

Harry resta perplexe. Pourquoi la Sphère lui montre-t-elle cet homme alors qu'il avait appelé son père?

- Qu'as tu donc? demanda le vieil homme en souriant, le dragon a mangé ta langue?

- Euh…non, répondit enfin Harry, c'est juste que…je m'attendais à voir mon père, James Potter.

Les yeux de son interlocuteur brillaient de malice.

- Je me présente, James Potter, le grand-père de ton père, nommé lui aussi James Potter, en mon honneur.

- C'est vrai…? Alors vous êtes…commença Harry.

- Ton arrière grand-père, mon garçon, répondit James Potter en souriant. Tu sais, notre famille est très compliqué…

- En effet, répondit Harry en souriant tristement, ils sont tous morts…

- Ah non! Pas tous! répliqua James, ton grand oncle est encore en vie! Tu vois, je suis mort avant la naissance de ton grand père, donc, sa mère lui a donné son nom de jeune fille et aussi à son petit frère (elle s'est remariée après ma mort), qui est en fait, ton grand oncle, celui qui est toujours vivant. Quand Alberforth, ton grand-père, a eut un fils, ton père en fait, il l'a nommé James, comme moi et a décidé de lui donné mon nom de famille aussi, les Potter étant une famille de sorciers très renommée, il fallait la perpétuer…Tu…Tu comprend?

Harry prit quelques secondes pour classer toutes ces informations dans sa tête puis comprit. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il en savait bien peu, avant cette nuit, sur sa famille. Curieusement, le nom de son grand-père, Alberforth, lui disait quelque chose de terriblement familier.

- Euh…Mon grand oncle…commença Harry, celui qui est toujours vivant, comment s'appèle-t-il?

- Albus…Albus Dumbledore, répondit James Potter, tout sourire.


	25. Halloween d'enfer

Chapitre 25

"Halloween d'enfer"

Harry resta immobile pendant une minute entière. Puis, il parvint à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même en balbutiant:

- A…Albus…D…Dum…Dumbledore? Vous…vous en êtes sûr?

- Bien sûr que j'en suis sûr, s'exclama le vieux sorcier de sa voix rocailleuse, je sais aussi, que lorsque tes parents sont morts, il a eut la mission d'assurer ta protection!

Ça, Harry le savait déjà. Voldemort lui-même lui avait parlé de la protection de Dumbledore. Tant que Harry se trouvait près de lui, il était impossible pour Voldemort de s'approcher de lui. Il ignorait toutefois, par quels moyens Dumbledore y arrivait.

- Euh…Monsieur, est ce que je pourrais parler à mes parents…?demanda Harry, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas vous parler, ajouta-t-il en se rendant compte de ses paroles, c'est juste que…c'est pour ça que je suis venu…

- Hélas non, fiston, répondit le vieil homme d'un air tragique, tu ne peux pas…

Les entrailles dans le ventre de Harry cessèrent soudainement d'exister.

- Mais…mais…pourquoi?

- C'est tout simple, répondit James Potter, ils ont été tués par l'Avada Kedavra. Ceux qui sont mort ainsi, ne peuvent pas entrer en contact avec les vivants, ni devenir de fantôme. 

- Ah…

C'est alors qu'il entendit des pas dans le corridor. Paniqué, Harry dit précipitamment au revoir à son arrière grand-père et mit la Sphère dans son sac. Il mit sa cape d'invisibilité et regarda la carte du maraudeur. Harry en eut le souffle coupé; derrière le mur qui le séparait du corridor, un point se dirigeait vers lui, un point marqué "Karima Jones". Qu'est ce que Mlle Jones faisait dans un corridor en pleine nuit? Certes, elle est la professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, mais disons qu'elle ne donne pas l'impression d'être le genre de personne qui fait des ballades nocturnes. Ses pensées furent interrompues par Mlle Jones, qui entra dans la classe brusquement, baguette en avant.

- Qui est là? demanda-t-elle en balayant la classe du regard. À la faible lueur des chandelles, Harry vit que son visage bienveillant était maintenant menaçant et son regard…disons qu'il n'aurait pas aimé qu'elle le regarde ainsi…Elle avait l'air de vouloir tuer quelqu'un. Elle fit le tour de la salle, doucement, en examinant chaques recoins. En douce, sur la pointe des pieds, en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit, Harry sortit de la pièce. Sur le chemin du retour, Harry repensa à ce qu'il avait appris cette nuit. Dumbledore…son grand oncle…l'oncle de son père…pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais dit? 

- Ton grand oncle? Tu en es sûr? demanda Ron.

Le lendemain, Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'annoncer à ses amis ce qu'il avait appris.

- Harry! Tu ne devrais plus te promener comme ça la nuit! Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu, tu te souviens? lui reprocha Hermione en baissant la voix.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et alors? Tant que je suis avec Dumbledore…

- Justement, le coupa Hermione, Dumbledore est malade aujourd'hui. McGonagall me l'a dit. Il paraît qu'il a perdu toutes ses forces, comme la dernière fois…

Un silence s'installa. Après quelques secondes, il fut interrompu par un cri d'exclamation de Ron.

- Hé! Si Dumbledore est ton grand oncle, Mélissa est ta…quoi?…cousine éloignée…?!

Harry n'y avait pas pensé. En y repensant bien, il toujours éprouvé pour Mélissa, une sorte de sentiment fraternel.

- C'est vrai…

- Moi, ce qui me dérange, c'est le fait que Mlle Jones se promenait dans les corridors en pleine nuit, dit Hermione, pensive, c'est vrai, qu'est ce qui lui a pris? Elle qui est tellement distraite!

Comme d'habitude, Hermione visait juste. À trois reprises, Mlle Jones avait oublié ses plans de cours et les élèves durent recopier les notes dans leurs livres. Elle oubliait aussi les noms des élèves et même, le sujet de ses cours! Il était donc bizarre qu'elle se promène la nuit pour (d'après ce que Harry a vu) traquer une quelconque menace.

- Ça y est! Ça y est! Je maîtrise le Figurus!

La voix de Hermione retentissait dans la salle commune déserte de Gryffondor.

- Hermione! Dépêche-toi! lui lança Ron, qui était entrain de faire pivoter le portrait de la Grosse Dame, on va être en retard pour le banquet de Halloween!

- Il faut attendre Harry, tu te souviens? répliqua Hermione en haussant les sourcils, cesse de faire le rabat-joie, veux-tu?

- Voyez donc qui parle, soupira Ron en levant les yeux au ciel, Mlle Je-Sais-Tout…

- C'est bon, _j'arrive_! Inutile de vous entretuer! ironisa Harry, qui venait de surgir du dortoir des garçons à la course, en mettant ainsi fin à l'argumentation incessante de ses amis. À la dernière minute avant de se rendre, comme tout le monde, à la Grande Salle pour l'Halloween, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait oublié sa baguette dans sa chambre. Hermione, qui ne manquait pas un seul moment pour étudier, en profitait donc pour se pratiquer au Figurus, qu'elle avait d'ailleurs enfin maîtrisé. Sur le chemin, elle ne cessa de leur faire part de ses trucs pour qu'eux-mêmes, réussissent cet exploit merveilleux.

Mais soudainement, ses paroles furent interrompues par des bruits de pas précipités provenant de dehors. Harry leur fit signe d'écouter et Hermione cessa aussitôt de parler. Intrigués, ils risquèrent un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. 

Rien.

Absolument rien qui ne faisait pas partit de l'habituel paysage de Poudlard.

- Qu'est ce que c'était? demanda Hermione, qui semblait avoir détaché son esprit du Figurus.

- J'en sais rien, répondit Harry, puis, il rajouta, en prenant la direction de la Grande Salle: on devrait y aller tout de suite, sinon on sera en retard…

Pour des raisons personnelles, Harry préférait croire que ces bruits étaient imaginaires.

Comme d'habitude, le banquet était merveilleux. Un nuage de chauve-souris volait au-dessus de leur tête et des géantes citrouilles évidées les fixaient avec des regards à faire froid dans le dos. La nourriture était délicieuse et l'atmosphère était chaleureuse. Seulement quelques détails ont gâchés cette superbe soirée. Premièrement, Colin et Denis Creevey ne cessèrent de lui poser des questions, toutes plus insignifiantes les unes que les autres, Malefoy avait mis de la colle sur la chaise de Harry (qui disparaissait après une minute) et Ron et Hermione eurent en tout six prises de bec.

Tout à coup, le sol se mit à trembler avec un grondement sourd. Les assiettes et les verres se mirent à vibrer en remplissant la Grande Salle de bruits métalliques.

- Qu'est ce que…? commença Harry mais il fut interrompu par la voix de Dumbledore, qui s'était rétabli durant l'après-midi.

- Que tout le monde se rassemble derrière la table des professeurs!!!

Paniqués, les élèves ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Dans la confusion générale, Harry perdit de vue Ron et Hermione. Il jeta des regards un peu partout autour de lui mais ne vit que des élèves terrorisés qui se précipitaient tous dans la même direction et qui n'hésitait à lui marcher dessus. Puis surgissant de la foule, Mme Jones se dirigeait vers lui.

- Venez avec moi, Potter!

Sa voix était tranchante et autoritaire, comme lorsqu'il l'avait vu la nuit dans les couloirs, tout le contraire à sa voix habituelle, douce et mélodieuse. Elle prit Harry fermement par le bras et ils traversèrent la foule.

- Où m'emmenez-vous, essaya de demander Harry mais les cris des élèves couvrirent sa voix et Mlle Jones ne l'entendit pas. Il eut toutefois la réponse à sa question quand il se retrouva brusquement face à face avec Dumbledore. Du directeur s'émanait une aura de puissance que Harry avait remarqué l'année dernière. 

- Harry, lui demanda Dumbledore, c'est une attaque de Mangemort! Reste près de moi!

Soudain le mur de l'autre côté de la salle explosa littéralement en grosses roches enflammées qui traversèrent la salle en leur direction. Une roche particulièrement grosse venait à leur rencontre à une vitesse incroyable et les élèves, maintenant tous rassemblés derrière la table des professeurs, poussèrent des cris de terreur. Dumbledore leva sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête et prononça une incantation que Harry ne put entendre à cause des cris de la foule et un grand dôme violet, comme une armure se forma autour des élèves. La pierre rebondit dessus comme sur un coussin ainsi que toutes les autres. Maintenant que toutes les roches étaient tombées sur le sol et continuait à brûler comme de grosse chandelles, ils aperçurent cinq silhouettes encagoulées qui s'avançaient vers eux.

Des Mangemorts.

Dumbledore se retourna vers les professeurs et lança ses ordres.

- Severus, Gwerofus (Harry remarqua avec étonnement, même si la situation était très grave, que Dumbledore s'adressait au professeur Flitwick), et bien sûr, Mlle Jones, venez avec moi, les autres restez ici et séparez les élèves par maisons, puis par années et rassurez-les, Mimosa (Harry se surprit de voir le professeur Sinistra acquiescer en entendant son prénom, car il ne l'avait jamais entendu), creusez un trou à l'écart vers les cuisines et occupez-vous des elfes de maison, ils doivent être en grand état de terreur…Minerva, restez ci, je vous pris…

Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry et lui dit, alors que tous les professeurs étaient partis:

- Harry, tu ne peux pas sortir avec nous, c'est trop dangereux. Mais tu dois rester ici, d'accord?

- Oui…mais…pourquoi? demanda Harry, confus.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, d'accord? lui répondit Dumbledore. Il se redressa et ordonna au professeur McGonagall:

- Minerva, veuillez aller tout de suite voir les élèves de cinquième année à Gryffondor. Vous y trouverez Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger qui doivent se faire un sang d'encre pour Harry et rassurez-les.

- Très bien, professeur, acquiesça le professeur McGonagall avant de partir au pas de course dans la foule dense des élèves effrayés.

- Allons-y, Dumbledore, dit Mlle Jones (sa voix aussi mystérieusement tranchante) qui, jusque là, regardait au travers du dôme qui était légèrement opaque, de manière à ce que seuls les personnes les plus proches des parois puissent voir à l'extérieur. D'ailleurs, les professeurs avaient éloigné les élèves des parois pour ne pas que personne ne puisse être témoin des événements à venir. Harry, agissant sous les ordres de son grand-oncle, resta tout près d'une paroi et donc, il put voir clairement ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

Une chance.

Il put voir Dumbledore, Rogue, Flitwick et Mlle Jones sortir du dôme protecteur (ce genre de dôme protecteur permettait de sortir mais pas d'entrer) et se diriger vers les cinq silhouettes encagoulées.

Ils allaient s'affronter.


	26. Les héros

Chapitre 26

"Les héros"

C'était une scène impressionnante. Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, accompagné des professeurs Flitwick, qui était un expert en duel quand il était jeune, Rogue, qui connaissait plus de mauvais sort que n'importe qui à Poudlard (sauf Dumbledore), et Mlle Jones, qui, au yeux de Harry, n'était là que parce qu'elle enseignait la Défense contre les Forces du Mal allait mener un grand combat avec quelques Mangemorts, qui étaient, d'ailleurs, en supériorité numérique. Harry eut une pensée noire qui lui fit retourner les organes: Et si les Mangemorts gagnaient?

Horrifié, Harry regarda la scène, impuissant. Ce fut un des Mangemorts qui attaqua en premier avec un sortilège de la Mort dirigé maladroitement sur Dumbledore. Ce dernier le dévia grâce à ce qui semblait être un bouclier magique et l'Avada Kedavra alla s'échouer plus loin. À partir de ce moment, tout commença. Dumbledore s'en prenait à un Mangemort particulièrement doué, Rogue était au prise avec un autre, professeur Flitwick était étendu par terre et hurlait en se convulsant, il s'était fait jeter le sortilège Doloris qui provoque une intense douleur à la personne qui le reçoit, Harry pouvait voir le Mangemort qui s'apprêtait à l'achever mais soudainement, un éclair de lumière verte le frappa de plein fouet et le Mangemort s'écrasa par terre, il était mort. Harry fut surpris de constater que celui qui avait sauvé Flitwick était nul autre que Rogue. Celui-ci, profitant de quelques secondes libres avant de reprendre la combat, installa un bouclier magique autour de Flitwick qui était toujours étendu par terre secouéé de spasmes, pour ne pas que les autres Mangemorts l'attaquent. C'était un spectacle horrible. Les sortilèges fusaient de partout et le combat était tellement furieux qu'il était impossible de déterminer qui avait l'avantage.

Puis, Harry regarda Mlle Jones et dut se frotter les yeux pour savoir s'il n'était pas sujet à des hallucinations. Elle avait renoncé complètement à sa baguette magique et se battait avec un Mangemort à mains nues en enchaînant une séries de mouvement d'arts martiaux très compliqués. Le pauvre Mangemort se défendait tant bien que mal. Harry ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette scène amusante: Coup de poing de la droite de la part de Mlle Jones, le Mangemort se ressaisit et lui fais un croc-en-jambe qui la fait tomber sur le dos. En un seul mouvement, elle est debout, évite un crochet de la gauche de son adversaire et lui flanque un coup de coude dans les côtes en poussant un cri sauvage et lui administre un coup de talon dans la poitrine pendant que son adversaire était étendu par terre. Puis, un autre Mangemort se joignit au combat mais cela était loin de déranger notre combattante. Elle se battait maintenant avec deux Mangemort aussi bien qu'elle se battait avec un seul. 

Un peu plus loin, Dumbledore se battait aussi avec deux Mangemorts. Utilisant sa baguette (contrairement à Mlle Jones) il évitait brillamment les sorts et en jetait d'autre avec une vigueur surprenante de la part d'un homme de son âge. Tout se déroulait à une vitesse folle, Dumbledore évitait les sorts à une seconde près et si jamais il se trompait de direction qu'une seule fois, il serait touché.

Alors que, dans un geste désespéré, un Mangemort s'élança de tout son long sur Dumbledore, ce dernier lui jeta le sortilège de la Mort et, inévitablement, le Mangemort s'effondra au sol. Dumbledore se retourna et continua de se battre.

Rogue et Flitwick furent touchés par le Doloris quelques secondes plus tard, et Dumbledore fit la même chose que Rogue au début du combat, il les protégea avec un bouclier magique. Mlle Jones quant à elle, continuait de se battre furieusement avec les deux Mangemorts. Gauche, droite, coude, gauche, ses poings fusaient de tous les côtés, mais elle recevait elle-même plusieurs coups, ne restant chancelante que quelques secondes avant de reprendre le combat.

Maintenant, deux Mangemorts étaient morts, Rogue et Flitwick étaient hors combat ce qui restait trois Mangemorts et de l'autre côté, Dumbledore et Mlle Jones. Harry remarqua avec frayeur que les combattants se rapprochaient du dôme protecteur dangereusement. Le combat faisait encore rage, les trois Mangemorts, particulièrement celui qui se battait avec Dumbledore, qui restaient étaient très doués et ne se laissait pas tuer facilement.

C'est à ce moment que cela arriva. Alors que la scène de combat était tout près du dôme, Mlle Jones reprit sa baguette magique et tua l'un des deux Mangemorts avec qui elle se battait. Cette fraction de seconde permit à l'autre Mangemort de stupéfixier son adversaire. Paniqué, Harry vit Mlle Jones s'effondrer sur le sol. Son agresseur voulait être sûr que cette dernière n'éviterait pas son sortilège de la Mort, de cette manière, elle ne pouvait plus se défendre. Le Mangemort leva sa baguette pour l'achever. Cédant à son instinct, Harry sortit en trombe du dôme et, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il pointa sa baguette et s'écria:

- STUPÉFIX!

Avant même que le Mangemort eut finit de dire "Avada K…", il s'effondra sur le sol, comme Mlle Jones.

Certes, Harry avait sauvé la vie de Mlle Jones, mais son acte eut aussi un mauvais côté. Dumbledore se tourna pour voir ce qui s'était passé, le Mangemort avec qui il se battait lui administra un coup de pied dans le dos et le vieil homme tomba par terre en lançant un cri de douleur étouffé. Le cruel adepte des forces du Mal leva sa baguette pour mettre fin à la vie du célèbre Albus Dumbledore. 

- Avad…

Il s'interrompit soudainement et tomba par terre, il était mort. Stupéfait, Harry vit Rogue et Flitwick derrière le Mangemort, baguettes en avant. Il comprit que ces derniers s'étaient relevés et avaient lancé le terrible Avada Kedavra sur le dernier Mangemort juste à temps.

La menace était partie, tous les Mangemorts étaient neutralisés, quatre morts et un stupéfixié. C'était vraiment horrible. Même si les Mangemorts étaient des vermines de la dernière espèces, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se désoler à la pensée que quatre familles seraient dans le deuil ce soir. La guerre est la pire des choses.

Flitwick aida Dumbledore à se relever lui jeta un sort pour enlever la douleur tandis que Rogue réveilla Mlle Jones.

- Ça y est, c'est fini? demanda Mlle Jones.

- Oui, répondit Dumbledore en balayant la Grande salle du regard.

- Quel était le but de cette attaque, Dumbledore? demanda Flitwick.

- D'après moi, Voldemort (frissons de la part des autres professeurs) voulait nous infliger des dommages pour nous tenir tranquilles le temps que l'on répare tout, répondit Dumbledore, et il a réussi, la grande Salle est complètement ravagée. Jusqu'à sa réparation, les élèves prendront leurs repas dans leurs salles communes. Flitwick, Rogue, pensez à en avertir le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Chourave, vous devez aménager des tables à ces endroits avant demain matin…

- Dumbledore, ce n'était pas une _vraie_ attaque de Mangemort, n'est ce pas? demanda Mlle Jones, inquiète. Je veux dire, d'habitude, le Seigneur des Ténèbres attaque avec plus de forces, plus de Mangemorts…

Dumbledore réfléchit un instant puis répondit:

- Vous avez raison, Karima, mais je ne pense pas que Voldemort (autres frissons) espérait vraiment nous avoir avec cette attaque…Non, il avait autre chose en tête, mais ces Mangemorts ne sont pas en état de répondre à nos questions.

Harry, qui était resté à l'écart, prit la parole:

- Professeur, ce Mangemorts est simplement stupéfixié…

Dumbledore et les professeurs sursautèrent en l'entendant parler, ils ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était plutôt injuste étant donné qu'il avait sauvé la vie de Mlle Jones.

- Potter! s'exclama Rogue à mi-chemin entre la haine et l'étonnement, que faites vous ici? Ce n'est pas votre place!

- Je…J'ai…Je suis sorti du dôme pour stupéfixier le Mangemort qui voulait tuer le professeur Jones…répondit Harry.

- Ah! s'exclama Dumbledore, ainsi donc c'était toi qui avait sauvé le professeur Jones, j'allais justement demandé qui avait accomplit cet acte courageux… J'ai aussi l'impression qu'il y a plusieurs héros avec nous ici…Je voudrais commencer par remercier le professeur Flitwick et le professeur Rogue, Severus, je vous doit la vie maintenant deux fois…

- Et vous me l'avez plus que rendu, professeur, répondit Rogue en s'inclinant respectueusement, spectacle auquel Harry assistait rarement. Vous m'avez aussi sauvé la vie en me protégeant avec ce bouclier magique.

- Et je dois remercier aussi le professeur Rogue de m'avoir sauvé durant ce combat, dit Flitwick en s'inclinant lui aussi.

- Je dois remercier pour ma part Mr Potter qui a stupéfixié le Mangemort qui allait justement me tuer, dit Mlle Jones en s'inclinant profondément.

- Euh…Ben…Il n'y a pas de quoi…répondit Harry qui se sentait rougir.

- Et je dois moi aussi remercier Mr Potter pour n'avoir que stupéfixié le Mangemort, maintenant, on peut le soumettre à un solide interrogatoire, j'ai bien hâte d'éclaircir cette énigme…Severus, allez chercher du Véritaserum et revenez à mon bureau. Les autres, venez avec moi et transportez les corps avec moi. Harry, viens avec nous aussi.

À ces mots, Rogue partit en courant vers les donjons et les autres marmonnèrent "_Mobili corpus_", non sans dégoût à la vus des dépouilles. Dumbledore s'occupait du stupéfixié, Mlle Jones de celui qui a failli tuer Dumbledore et Flitwick, de deux autres. Voyant qu'il en restait un, Harry fit de même.

- _Mobili corpus_!

Et c'est ainsi que se termina le, plus tard légendaire, combat des Trois Âges.


	27. Vieilles ambitions, nouvelles stratégies

Chapitre 27

"Vieille ambition, nouvelles stratégies"

- Voici le Véritaserum, professeur, dit Rogue en tendant un petit flacon rempli d'un liquide clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Le Véritaserum est une potion qui oblige quiconque la boit à dire la vérité et l'empêche ainsi de mentir. Harry frissonnait encore à l'idée que Rogue l'avait déjà menacé d'utiliser ce sérum contre lui. Dumbledore se pencha sur le Mangemort stupéfixié et lui versa quelques gouttes de la potion de Vérité sur la langue (il avait, avant, pris le soin de lui enlever sa cagoule de manière à ce que l'on voit son visage). Ensuite, il pointa sa baguette sur lui et dit:

- _Énervatum_!

Le Mangemort s'éveilla soudain. Pendant un instant, Harry eut peur qu'il ne s'attaque à quelqu'un mais il se rappela que Flitwick lui avait enlevé sa baguette avant que Dumbledore ne le réveille. Et, de toutes manières, il était sous l'effet du Véritaserum et donc parfaitement docile. Dumbledore prit une chaise et s'assit juste en face du Mangemort. Harry était assit sur une chaise en face du bureau de ce dernier et il caressait Fumseck tout en regardant le Mangemort avec intérêt. Flitwick et Rogue était à côté du Mangemort pour le contrôler en cas de résistance et Mlle Jones était entrain d'enchanter une plume pour qu'elle écrive tout ce que l'interrogé dira.

Dans le monde de la Magie, on ne peut pas se servir d'appareils moldus tels que les caméras vidéos ou les magnétophone pour fournir des preuves de témoignages. À la place, ils utilisent un sortilège spécial sur une plume pour écrire les paroles d'une personne choisie. Pour reconnaître les vraies preuves des fausses, la plume écrit dans des codes que seuls les interrogateurs spéciaux du Ministère peuvent déchiffrer. Apparemment, Mlle Jones en faisait partie, ce qui expliquait bien des choses. Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle fit signe à Dumbledore pour lui dire qu'il pouvait commencer l'interrogatoire.

- Comment vous appelez-vous? demanda ce dernier d'un ton impérieux.

- William Jefferson, n'hésita pas à répondre le partisan de Voldemort.

- Depuis quand êtes-vous Mangemort?

- Et bien, cela faisait un an que je servais mon maître quand Il est disparu, quand l'un des Mangemorts Alpha m'a appris qu'Il était de retour, je n'ai pas hésité à le rejoindre.

- Pourquoi Voldemort vous a-t-il envoyé attaquer Poudlard?

William devint alors mal à l'aise, comme s'il avait honte de la réponse.

- Parce que j'ai échoué, j'ai échoué ma mission et Voldemort m'a envoyé avec les autres en mission Kamikaze, répondit-il.

- Quelle était votre mission?

- Tuer Harry Potter (Harry sursauta en entendant son nom). J'étais en équipe avec mon ami Alan Nickon. Lui aussi a été envoyé dans la mission Kamikaze. Il a aussi a échoué dans sa partie du travail.

Harry réfléchit un instant. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'aucun Mangemort n'ait essayé de le tuer dernièrement, sauf Denius, dans la forêt interdite. Pourtant oui, mais la mémoire de Harry lui jouait des tours.

- Comment deviez-vous vous y prendre pour tuer Harry Potter?

- Alan devait s'arranger pour que Potter aille chez la famille Weasley car c'est là que je me cachais. C'était l'endroit parfait car cette famille habite derrière un petit bois. Alan devait envoyer un faux hibou d'invitation mais finalement, c'était inutile, car un des Weasley a fini par l'inviter de lui-même. Ensuite, il fallait convaincre les Moldus avec qui Potter vivait. Alan obligea le vieux Moldu à laisser Potter y aller grâce à l'Impérium. Mais il s'est trompé, il l'a fait agir d'une manière incompatible avec son caractère d'habitude et Potter s'est douté de quelque chose.

- Hum, marmonna Harry. En y repensant bien, il se rappelait que l'oncle Vernon agissait bizarrement ce jour-là, en effet, il était trop gentil.

- Malgré sa stupidité, continua William Jefferson d'une voix morne, il a réussi à l'envoyer là-bas. Pendant que Potter séjournait là-bas. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne fallait pas que ce soit moi qui tue Potter. Je serais découvert. Alors pendant je-ne-sais-combien de temps, j'ai cherché quelqu'un de pas très futé pour le soumettre à l'Impérium pour que LUI aille tuer Potter. Et quand je l'ai trouvé, j'ai fait selon mon plan. J'ai décider de donner comme ordre "tue les tous", tant qu'à tuer Potter, pourquoi ne pas éliminer les témoins potentiels qu'étaient les trois gamins qui étaient avec lui? L'homme allait jeter l'Avada Kedavra quand je me suis aperçut que Potter était avec nul autre que l'Héritière. Or, tous les Mangemorts, les secondaires comme les Alphas, avaient reçu l'ordre de ne pas la tuer, pourquoi, je n'en sais rien, mais c'était les ordres. Alors je l'ai rappelé. C'était une grave erreur. Quand on donne des ordres contradictoires à une victime, elle devient folle. C'est ce qui arriva. L'homme lança les sortilèges un peu partout mais Dumbledore avait protégé la maison et les sortilèges s'étaient estompés. Moi et Alan avions échoué.

Harry en était bouche bée. Tout s'expliquait maintenant, et en même temps, pleins de nouvelles questions lui venait à l'esprit, à commencer par:

- Qu'est ce qu'un Mangemort Alpha?

Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry.

- Je vais répondre à cette question. Il existe deux sortes de Mangemorts, les Alphas et les secondaires (si on met à part les initiés). Les Alphas sont les plus importants, ceux qui sont convoqués aux réunions de Voldemort, ceux qui côtoient Voldemort en personne. Ce sont eux que tu as rencontré l'année dernière. Puis, il y a les secondaires, les moins importants. Ils n'ont pas encore prouvé leur fidélité à Voldemort. Ils sont informés par les Alphas. Cela répond à ta question?

- Oui, répondit Harry. Vous…euh…vous pouvez continuer…

- Bien, dit Dumbledore en se retournant vers le Mangemort, quelle est cette mission Kamikaze? En quoi consiste-t-elle?

- Et bien, Voldemort a envoyé ceux qui avaient échoué ou fuit leur mission. Il nous a ordonné de faire le plus de ravages possibles. Il ne nous a pas dit pourquoi car il savait que soit l'on allait mourir, soit que l'on allait se faire interroger.

- Donc, au lieu de tuer les Mangemorts déshonorés, ils les utilisent à des missions dont ils sont sûr de ne pas sortir vivants?

- Oui…

Dumbledore se leva et fit les cent pas en se tenant le menton, perdu dans ses pensées. Harry fut stupéfait de l'entendre marmonner "Brillant, très brillant même…". Soudain, le vieux directeur se tourna vers le Mangemort et dit:

- Demain matin, je vous emmènerai personnellement à Azkaban. Je devais déjà y aller pour installer des nouveaux sortilèges de protections, depuis que les Détraqueurs sont partis, la prison est de moins en moins sûre. Deux évasions ont déjà eu lieu. Pendant ce temps, Severus, Gwerofus (Harry réprima un rire, il ne s'habituerait jamais au prénom de Flitwick), amenez le dans un cachot scellé, je vous prie.

- Oui professeur…

À présent, Dumbledore, Mlle Jones et Harry étaient seuls dans la pièce circulaire qu'était le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore, demanda Mlle Jones, qu'est ce que tout cela signifie? Avez-vous une hypothèse à propos de cela?

- Oui, répondit Dumbledore. Voyez-vous, cette idée des missions Kamikazes est brillante, très brillante et aussi nouvelle. Jamais il n'avait fait pareilles choses avant. Alors si Voldemort a une nouvelle technique, il doit en avoir bien d'autres. Je me demandais aussi pourquoi il était aussi calmes ces derniers temps: il développait des stratégies. Cela ne nous facilitera pas la tâche…

- Non, apparemment non, répondit Mlle Jones, pensive, mais d'après vous, quel était la raison de cette attaque?

- Et bien, Voldemort a peut-être de nouvelles techniques, mais il a toujours la même ambition: devenir immortel. Or, Il a la certitude que l'Anneau de Frigilus se trouve à Poudlard, peut-être a-t-il raison, je n'en sais rien pour l'instant. Je pense que cette attaque avait pour but de détourner notre attention pour que quelqu'un s'introduise dans Poudlard pour chercher l'Anneau.

À la grande surprise de Harry, Mlle Jones pouffa de rire.

- L'Anneau de Frigilus! S'exclama-t-elle. Dumbledore! Vous croyez à ce genre fantaisies? Un anneau magique qui rend immortel!

Dumbledore, lui, ne riait pas. Il regardait Mlle Jones avec un air sévère et Mlle Jones eut tôt fait d'arrêter de rire et s'excusa, en expliquant que cette légende est une histoire que l'on raconte aux jeunes sorciers avant de dormir.

- Je sais bien, je sais bien, dit Dumbledore. Mais e peux vous certifier que l'Anneau existe. J'ai trouvé un vieux parchemin dans une salle du château. Il y avait un poème dessus. Il disait:

Objet du Mal, Objet puissant

Accomplis la dette du sang

Comme un étoile au firmament

Cruel talisman

Car cet Anneau

Est la clé

Qui peux mener

Vers l'éternité

Le Mal, son métier

Les Ténèbres, sa destinée

L'ombre, sa cruauté

La haine, le reflet de sa beauté

Mais gare à celui

Qui croira le posséder

Car si la nuit l'envahit

L'inaction lui sera infligée

Objet du Mal, Objet puissant

Accomplis la dette du sang

Comme une étoile au firmament

Tel est le plus cruel des talismans

Mlle Jones soupira, puis dit:

- Dumbledore, cela pourrait être l'œuvre d'un plaisantin, vous le savez n'est ce pas?

-Je n'en ai pas l'impression, Karima, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton catégorique qui mettait fin à l'argumentation. Je disais donc que Voldemort convoite cet Anneau et que l'Anneau est, dit-on, à Poudlard. Je crois que Voldemort a établi son quartier général près de Poudlard.

- Ce que vous dites est très grave, Dumbledore, j'espère que vous vous trompez, répondit Mlle Jones.

- Moi aussi, dit Dumbledore, moi aussi.

Il y eut un silence. Puis Mlle Jones se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda:

- Harry, peux tu me donner ces parchemins, s'il te plaît?

Il désigna du doigt les parchemins sur lesquels le témoignage de William était écris. Harry y jeta un coup d'œil. Pleins de petits symboles de croix, de boucles, de points et de lignes qui, à ses yeux, ne voulait strictement rien dire. Mais il se trompait sûrement car Mlle Jones se pencha dessus et les lut pour s'assurer que tout avais marché dès que Harry lues lui a donné.

- Tout est en ordre, déclara-t-elle en donnant les parchemins à Dumbledore. Veuillez les remettre aux représentants du Ministère demain.

- Soyez en sûre, agent Jones, répondit Dumbledore en regardant lui-même es parchemins.

Pour la première fois depuis un bon bout de temps, Harry prit la parole. Tous les événements du jour bouillonnaient encore dans sa tête. 

- Mlle Jones, vous…vous êtes…un interrogateur du Ministère, n'est ce pas?

La principale intéressée parut surprise par cette question, puis elle arbora un large sourire et dit:

- Bon, je crois que je peux dire la vérité à celui qui m'a sauvé la vie… Je suis une agente spéciale du Ministère, je fais partie du AEM, les Agents d'Élite du Ministère. En gros, ce sont des agents qui peuvent faire tous les postes: Tireurs d'élite, Auror, Oubliators, et cetera…

- Quand j'ai appris le retour de Voldemort, expliqua Dumbledore, j'ai tout de suite appelé L'AEM pour qu'il m'envoient un ou une agent pour assumer la double fonction de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du mal et pour m'aider à protéger l'école. Tu as une autre question?

- Non, pas vraiment…

- Bon, s'exclama Mlle Jones, je dois y aller, pour ma tournée quotidienne du château…

- Attendez! s'exclama Dumbledore.

- Quoi? demanda Mlle Jones en se tournant vers le directeur.

Dumbledore se tourna vers les cadavres des Mangemorts, jusque là entassés dans un coin, avant de répondre:

- Il faut démasquer nos agresseurs… 


	28. Un nouvel orphelin

Chapitre 28

"Un nouvel orphelin"

Alors que la pénombre envahissait la pièce et que les ombres de la lueur des chandelles dansaient sur les murs, Dumbledore s'avança devant les cadavres. Il régnait un silence pesant que seul les bruits des instruments bizarres sur les étagères troublaient. Le vieil homme s'agenouilla, Mlle Jones prit un appareil photographique se préparait à prendre les preuves nécessaires pour que le Ministère considère la véracité de la situation. Harry, quant à lui, approcha sa chaise pour mieux voir les visages, un sentiment d'excitation mélangé à la peur vint troubler ses pensées.

La main ridée de Dumbledore agrippa la cagoule de la dépouille et la souleva pour la passer par-dessus la tête du Mangemort. Un flash de lumière suivit d'un nuage de fumée mauve leur signala que Mlle Jones venait de prendre une photographie. Dumbledore se gratta le menton, pensif. Quant à Harry, il observa le visage du mort.

Il ne le connaissait pas. C'était un homme âgé d'environ trente cinq ans mais qui semblait accablé de fatigue. Une expression de surprise pouvait se lire sur son visage. Il avait les cheveux courts et raides, bruns foncés parsemés de blanc. Un nez large et des lèvres minces. Mais ce qui frappait plus chez lui, c'était ses yeux. Bruns noisettes, ils étaient ouverts et vides, cependant, on pouvait y ressentir une panoplie de sentiments. On aurait dit qu'il était encore vivant mais seulement des yeux.

- Alan Nikon, dit Dumbledore, il travaillait à une fabrique de chaudrons. Je connaissait son frère, Adam. Il sera affligé par la mort de son frère, je le crains… Il est des plus triste de voir un jeune homme aussi gentil autrefois, transformé en cruel adepte du mal J'ai toujours dit qu'Alan manquait sérieusement d'attention…

Par signe de respect ou par habitude, Harry n'en savait rien, Dumbledore ferma les yeux du mort. Puis, il lui jeta un sort pour ne pas que le cadavre pourrisse et changea le corps en un os sur lequel il écrivit le nom du Mangemort.

- Il est d'usage lors de ce genre d'occasion, de transformer les cadavres afin de mieux les transporter plus tard, expliqua Dumbledore à Harry.

- Ensuite, continua Mlle Jones, nous pouvons mettre les témoignages, les photos et les cadavres dans le même sac pour les présenter au Ministère. C'est beaucoup plus pratique…

- Bon, maintenant que Harry sait en détail comment archiver des cadavres, on peut passer au Mangemort, dit Dumbledore en adoptant un ton farceur pour mieux cacher son inquiétude.

Alors que le crépuscule l'emportait de plus en plus sur la lumière du jour, Dumbledore démasqua deux autres Mangemorts. Harry ne les connaissait pas et il éprouvait donc la forte envie d'aller dormir. À quoi bon rester? Il avait eu une dure journée… D'ailleurs, son état d'esprit devait être assez visible.

- Il ne nous reste plus que deux Mangemorts, patience Harry, dit Dumbledore, comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées.

- Dépêchez-vous Dumbledore, dit Mlle Jones, moi aussi je commence à m'impatienter.

- La hâte précipite les événements, dit Dumbledore, respectant son côté gnomique habituel, et les événement précipité nous laisse peu de temps pour réfléchir avant d'agir.

Malgré ces paroles pleines de sagesse, Dumbledore souleva néanmoins la cagoule du Mangemort suivant. À cet instant, il bondit en arrière, surpris. _Boum!_ L'appareil photo de Mlle Jones était tombé par terre. Harry essaya de voir en le visage du Mangemort la raison de cet émoi. C'était un homme à la fin de la quarantaine avec un barbe grise qui finissait par un bouc, sans savoir qui c'était précisément, Harry savait qu'il le connaissait. Son ignorance ne dura pas longtemps, Dumbledore lui, l'avait reconnu et ne manqua pas de l'identifier.

- _Karkaroff_! Igor Karkaroff! Comment…?

Mlle Jones reprit son appareil et prit une photo malgré ses mains légèrement tremblantes. _Pouf_! Le petit nuage de fumée s'échappa. Mlle Jones et Dumbledore avait l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme. Harry, autant surpris qu'eux, se retourna vers l'ancien directeur de l'Institut Durmstang, l'école de sorcellerie de Bulgarie. La même question que Dumbledore lui venait à l'esprit: Comment? Mais aussi: Pourquoi?

- Je croyais qu'il s'était enfui en apprenant le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit Mlle Jones.

Dumbledore paru blessé. Il prit une grande inspiration et finalement, répondit:

- Il m'avait envoyé un hibou, cet été. Il me disait que Voldemort le traquait et qu'il regrettait si ce dernier le poussait à m'attaquer. Je me doutait qu'il était parmi ces Mangemort mais je ne voulait pas y croire…

Un moment de silence suivi pendant lequel Fumseck vint se poser sur l'épaule de son maître, comme pour le consoler. Puis, Mlle Jones prit la parole:

- Alors vous croyez que Vous-Savez-Qui l'a retrouvé et, pour le punir, l'a forcé à attaquer Poudlard?

Dumbledore acquiesça tristement. Puis, il se pencha vers le dernier Mangemort.

- Allez, finissons-en…soupira-t-il. J'ai bien hâte de découvrir qui a bien failli me tuer tout à l'heure.

Ils étaient loin de s'imaginer la surprise qui les attendait.

Le Mangemort en question avait les cheveux et la barbe blonde. Ses yeux gris était grands ouverts et une expression de surprise masquait son visage. Harry le reconnut aussitôt:

Lucius Malefoy.

Dumbledore eut un mouvement de recul. Mlle Jones s'empressa de prendre une photo et Harry fut surpris de l'entendre rire.

- Ha ! Ce satané Malefoy! On a fini par l'avoir ! N'est ce pas Dumbledore?

- Je ne me réjouis jamais de la mort d'un homme, Karima, répondit Dumbledore, même si cet homme est de la pire espèce, comme dans le cas présent…

- Je me demande ce qu'à fait cette vermine de Malefoy a fait pour mériter ce triste (petit ricanement cruel) sort…

- Ce n'est pas ça l'important pour l'instant, dit Dumbledore en changeant le cadavre en os, pour l'instant, il va falloir avertir son fils et ses filles…

C'était tard que Harry put enfin s'étendre dans son lit. Il était, bien sûr, trop troublé pour dormir et les événements de la journée le hantaient tel le pire fantôme. 

Et c'est avec un sourire en coin qu'il se demandait comment Drago allait réagir à la nouvelle.

Le lendemain, alors que celui-ci apprenait la nouvelle de la bouche de Dumbledore, la première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut:

"Bien. Elle sera en sécurité maintenant."


	29. L'obsession

Chapitre 29

"L'obsession"

Harry fut réveillé tôt le lendemain (il avait finit par tomber de fatigue).

- Tu es vivant ! s'exclama Ron en tirant les rideau du lit baldaquin de son ami. Fiou! On ne vas pas perdre le match de Quidditch la semaine prochaine! Ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

- Idiot ! s'exclama Harry en lui lançant son oreiller.

Quelques minutes et une bataille d'oreiller plus tard, les amis descendirent dans la Salle Commune où Hermione les attendait.

- Harry ! Tu es vivant ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle retira des plumes d'oreiller sur la manche de ce dernier et leur montra comme un avocat montre une preuve inculpant à l'accusé.

- Ne me dites pas, s'exclama-t-elle à mi-chemin entre la réprimande et l'amusement, que vous vous êtes donné des coups d'oreiller…

- Oui, et je t'ai bien eut cette fois, Weasley!

- De quoi tu parle, Potter ? Je t'ai battu à plate couture !

- C'est pas vrai…soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel, vous avez 15 ou 5 ans ?

La Salle Commune avait maintenant une grande table au milieu. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'y assirent aussitôt pour déjeuner.

- Des rumeurs courent disant que tu as sauvé la vie de quelqu'un, c'est vrai?

- Heu….

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Colin Creevey et son frère Denis s'était précipité sur lui.

- Harry ! Tu es vivant ! Comment ça va ? T'as sauvé la vie de qui ? Hein ? Dis-le-nous !

Après quelques minutes, ils purent enfin se débarrasser des frères "pot de colle" (Ron se plaisait à les appeler ainsi) et allèrent à leur cours de potions, sans une certaine appréhension.

- Harry! Tu es vivant ! C'est super-méga-génial!

Ils reconnurent bien sûr Mélissa à ces propos. Elle lança ses livres de potions sur la table où elle s'assoit habituellement et se précipita pour venir les voir.

- Salut Mélissa…

- Hé Ron ! C'est une nouvelle coiffure ? demanda Mélissa en fronçant les sourcils.

Ron se passa la main dans les cheveux et y retira quelques plumes.

- Non…euh…Moi et Harry on s'est battus avec les oreillers…

Mélissa pouffa de rire et s'exclama :

- Quelle immaturité, franchement !

Hermione se joignit à elle. Embêtés, Harry et Ron s'efforcèrent de retirer toutes leurs plumes.

- Nan, sans rire, conclut Mélissa, il n'y a pas de mal à s'amuser, parfois !

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, et Harry ne manqua pas d'en faire part :

- Dis donc, ce n'est pas à ce moment là que Malefoy vient tout gâcher ?

- Oh! C'est parce que Dumbledore l'a convoqué dans son bureau, répondit Mélissa en haussant les épaules, il voulait lui annoncer quelque chose d'important, je crois…

"Il va lui annoncer la mort de son père" pensa Harry (il avait raison).

- Oh…je vois…se contenta-t-il de répondre. Ce qui, et il s'en est rendu compte un peu plus tard, paraissait suspect.

- Quoi ? Tu sais ce qu'il va lui annoncer ?

- Oui, mais je ne vais pas vous le dire…Ce serait…

Il allait dire "injuste" mais il se rappela aussitôt qu'il parlait de Drago Malefoy.

- Dumbledore va lui annoncer que son père est mort.

Un silence tomba sur les quatre adolescents. Mélissa brisa alors cette accalmie.

- …Pauvre lui, gémit elle.

Ron éclata de rire.

- Tu…Tu as bien dit…"_Pauvre lui_" ?

Hermione rigola un peu, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- Méli, tu ne connais pas Malefoy aussi bien que nous. Je peux te dire qu'il le mérite… D'autant plus que Lucius Malefoy le méritait aussi…

Mélissa n'en sembla pas convaincue, ce qui inquiéta Harry. Sa cousine éprouvait elle des sentiments pour Drago Malefoy ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question car le cours venait de commencer.

L'attaque de l'Halloween avait réveillé une obsession chez Harry. Il voulait à tout prix retrouver l'Anneau de Frigilus. À chaque moment, ses pensées étaient irrémédiablement tournées vers cet artefact magique qui était la cause de tant d'émoi. La blague préféré de Ron, qu'il sortait à chaque fois que Harry se perdait dans ses pensées, était:

- Ne lui parle pas, il est dans l'anneau…(note de l'auteur: la Lune, l'anneau, vous comprenez??? Ok! Je sais, c'est nul…) 

Ensembles, Harry, Ron et Hermione dévalisèrent (manière de parler) la bibliothèque de Poudlard. En vain. Le seul livre où l'on parlait de cet objet était _Légendes Auxquelles Personne ne Croit, _celui que Mélissa avait trouvé au début de l'année.

- C'est à croire que personne ne connaît l'Anneau de Frigilus! s'exclama Hermione, au comble de l'exaspération après des heures de recherche. Harry sentait qu'elle était très près de la réalité. 

- Bon, Harry, dit Ron, on sait tout ce qu'on peut savoir sur l'Anneau de Frigilus, c'est-à-dire presque rien. Maintenant, _qu'est ce qu'on fait_?

- C'est simple, on va fouiller le château.

Hermione éclata de rire.

- Harry! Personne n'a réussi à visiter le château en entier dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard, même pas Dumbledore!

- Ce n'est pas avec ce genre de mentalité qu'on va réussir, en tout cas… rétorqua Harry en déroulant la carte de Poudlard.

Hermione se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Il faut commencer par les tours des quatre maisons, dit Harry en désignant ces tours sur le vieux parchemin qui servait de carte.

- Mais comment on va entrer dans les tours des autres maisons, on n'a pas les mots de passe, demanda Ron en se grattant le front en geste de dépit.

- Et bien, on a au moins quelqu'un de confiance pour faire des recherches dans la tour de Serpentard…répondit Harry.

Ils rencontrèrent Mélissa dans les couloirs. Heureusement, elle était seule.

- Salut Mélissa, dit Hermione, tu as besoin d'aide?

- Non, non merci, répondit Mélissa, je cherche seulement un mouchoir…Ah! En voilà un!

Il lui expliquèrent donc leur plan et sa mission d'aller fouiller la tour des Serpentards.

- Pas de problème! J'y vais ce soir, promis! 

La cloche sonna et chacun alla à son cours. Harry se rendit compte un peu plus tard qu'il avait oublié de lui prêter sa cape d'invisibilité.


	30. Romantisme chez les Serpentards

Chapitre 30

"Romantisme chez les Serpentards"

Il était une heure du matin, le bruit des pas de Mélissa se répercutait sur les murs de pierre de la tour des Serpentards. Elle s'arrêta dans chaque salle d'étude qu'elle voyait et les fouilla de fond en comble, sans succès.

Au milieu d'un couloir désert, elle soupira de dépit. À quoi bon chercher? Voldemort allait sans doute finir par obtenir l'Anneau de toute façon…

Peut-être parce qu'elle était à moitié endormie, peut-être parce qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, mais elle ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui s'était glissée derrière elle.

- Tu te promène la nuit, maintenant?

- Aaaaaaaargh!

Mélissa sursauta à tel point qu'on aurait dit qu'elle était montée sur des ressorts. Son cœur battait encore la chamade alors qu'elle se retourna vivement pour faire face à la crapule qui avait manqué de peu de lui faire faire une crise cardiaque.

- MALEFOY! s'exclama-t-elle, pleine de rage en reconnaissant son interlocuteur. Puis, en se rappelant qu'elle ne devait pas se faire repérer (Rusard lui aurait arraché la tête!), elle continua en chuchotant, non sans le faire d'une manière irritée:

- Tu es tombé sur la tête ou quoi? C'est quoi ton problème? Tu me suis maintenant?

- Non, répondit-il, enfin oui. Mais c'est parce que c'est impossible de te parler le jour, tu passes tout ton temps avec la racaille…

- La racaille…?

- Oui, tu sais…le pauvre, la Sang-de-Bourbe et le balafré, la racaille quoi!

- Au moins, la racaille, ELLE, ne me fait pas sursauter en pleine nuit, boucle d'or! répondit-elle en se délectant du visage surpris que Drago arborait en entendant cette remarque.

- D'abord, que fais-tu dans les couloirs à une heure du matin, Yankee?

- Ne m'appelle pas Yankee! Et ce n'est pas de tes affaires, que je sache…Bon, que voulais-tu me dire de SI important qu'on en finisse?

Drago marqua une pause, puis en s'avança vers elle, déclara:

- Il y a un bal de Noël bientôt, on va donc y aller ensemble…

- Pas question! répondit Mélissa.

Malefoy la prit par la taille et approcha son visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Inutile de te battre, ma jolie. Tu n'as pas le choix! C'est moi qui décide.

- Jamais! J'y irai avec qui je veux!

- Tu n'as pas ce choix, darling…

- Oh que oui! C'est comme ça que ça marche d'où je viens, le pays des "Yankee"!

Le visage de Draco se contracta en une expression de colère.

- Ah oui? dit-il avec une voix haineuse, et bien laisse-moi te montrer comment ça marche là d'où JE viens!

Et d'un geste, il la plaqua sur le vieux mur de brique grise de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger. Il y mettait tellement de force que Mélissa avait atrocement mal, tellement qu'elle en pleurait. Drago essuya les larmes des joues de la jeune fille en disant:

- Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a pas de raison de pleurer…À moins que tu essaie encore de résister!

- Drago…gémit-elle, arrête! Tu me fais mal!

- Seulement si tu acceptes!

- Drago…

- Dis "oui"! rugit-il d'un ton menaçant.

- Jamais…

- QUOI? TU REFUSES? Très mauvaise idée! C'EST DE ÇA QUE TU VEUX PEUT-ÊTRE?

Sur ces mots, il leva le poing, prêt à frapper. Mélissa, paniquée, dut ronger son estime d'elle-même et son ego pour éviter de se faire frapper.

- Drago! Non! Je t'en prie! Arrête! D'ACCORD! J'y vais avec toi! Mais s'il te plaît, pas ça!

Malefoy se figea, le poing toujours en l'air. Tout cela lui était cruellement familier.

Combien de fois n'avait-il pas entendu sa mère faire les mêmes supplications à son père… Il se souvenait. Il se souvenait de tout. Les bruits des coups, les sanglots de sa mère, ses cris déchirants le calme de leur manoir, son père qui lui criait des insultes. Depuis si longtemps…

Il assistait à de loin, il s'enfuyait le plus possible de ces cauchemars. Mais il ne pouvait pas fuir les bruits, ceux-là même qui le hantaient encore et toujours.

Au début, il pleurait à chaque fois que ce genre de situation se produisait. Il pleurait pour sa mère qui se faisait détruire peu à peu. Sa mère…La seule personne au monde qui lui ait jamais dit "Je suis contente d'être avec toi". "Comme j'étais stupide…" se disait Drago à lui-même. "Mais plus maintenant…"

Il se rappelait très bien la dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré.

Il avait 6 ans. Il dînait alors avec ses parents.

- Narcissa, le ministre m'a dit que tu avais annulé le rendez-vous que tu avaispris avec sa femme pour votre shopping, tu peux m'expliquer? demanda Lucius, fixant sa femme d'un air menaçant.

- Euh…oui! répondit Mme Malefoy, je devais rester à la maison pour terminer de préparer le souper que tu m'avais demandé de faire…

BANG! Lucius venait de frapper son poing sur la table, un présage qui ne trompait personne. Sentant le danger, le petit Drago alla se réfugier dans un coin de la cuisine.

- TU INSINUE QUE C'EST DE MA FAUTE, C'EST ÇA?

- Non! Non, mon chéri! Je t'assure! C'est de ma faute! Pas la tienne, non! gémit sa mère, mais elle savait. On ne peut pas arrêter Lucius Malefoy quand il a commencé.

-TU VEUX QU'ON AI LA RÉPUTATION DE GENS QUI NE TIENNENT PAS LEURS PROMESSES? C'EST ÇA QUE TU VEUT? TU CROIS QUE ÇA A ÉTÉ FACILE DE REFAIRE NOTRE IMAGE APRÈS LA CHUTE DU SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES?

- Non! Non!

C'était trop tard, Lucius avait empoigné sa femme et l'avait projeté violemment sur le mur de la salle à manger.

Pendant que sa mère passait un mauvais moment, Drago assistait à ce spectacle dramatique malgré lui, mais le pire était à venir.

Lucius en avait fini avec Narcissa, la laissant seule à sangloter sur le carrelage et se retourna pour trouver son fils. Après quelques secondes, ses yeux gris et froids se posèrent sur le petit garçon qui pleurait dans le coin de la cuisine.

- Que fais-tu Drago ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de son fils. Ce dernier ne répondit pas et se contenta de gémir: c'était son tour et il le savait très bien.

- Tu pleures mon garçon, demanda Lucius en empoignant Drago, HEIN, TU PLEURES?

Les larmes continuaient sans cesse de couler sur les joues du petit garçon. Pris d'une rage incomparable, il secoua Drago en criant:

- NE PLEURES PAS! JE T'INDERDIT DE PLEURER, TU M'ENTENDS? LES MALEFOY NE PLEURENT PAS!

Depuis ce jour, Drago n'avait pas versé une seule larme et il en était fier. Même quand il entendit sa mère se faire battre, même quand il se faisait battre lui-même, même quand ses sœurs se faisaient battre, jamais.

Les Malefoys ne pleurent pas…" Cette phrase était devenue sa devise.

"Il est mort maintenant, et maintenant elle est en sécurité…" pensait Drago depuis qu'il a appris la mort de son père." Jamais plus elle n'aura à endurer ça. Pourquoi est-elle partie le retrouver? Il lui a gâché la vie…"

Avait-il vraiment envie de ressembler à son père? La réponse était évidente. Il relâcha Mélissa. mais cette dernière resta sur place, elle ne l'attaqua pas, elle ne s'enfuie pas, elle se contenta de rester là, à regarder Drago. Elle avait remarqué la lueur de désespoir qui lu avait traversé les yeux durant quelques secondes.

- Oublie ça, soupira Drago en s'en allant et en essayant désespérément de faire taire les cris de sa mère dans sa tête, vas-y avec qui tu veux, je m'en fiche…

Il put aller plus loin, Mélissa le retenait par le bras.

- Drago…commença-t-elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux? demanda-t-il en la foudroyant du regard.

- Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire…

- Ouais, c'est ça…

- Je te promets que je ne dirai rien à personne.

- Prouve-le.

Mélissa sourit étrangement.

Le lendemain, Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent à leur cours de potions, la mort dans l'âme. Sur leur chemin, il croisèrent une Pansy parkinson en pleurs qui s'enfuyait des donjons en sanglotant.

- C'est presque triste à voir, dit Hermione en souriant malicieusement, mais….j'ai dit "presque"…HÉ! PANSY! QU'EST CE QUI TE PREND? TU T'ES FINALEMENT REGARDÉE DANS UN MIRROIR?

- Hermione…! s'exclama Ron, plein d'admiration.

- J'ai le droit à la vengeance, non?

- Je me demande ce qui lui prend, se dit Harry tout haut.

La réponse ne tarda pas. Ils tournèrent le coin et se retrouvèrent face à face avec Mélissa et Malefoy. Ron eut un haut-le-corps, Hermione échappa touts ses livres et Harry resta figé d'horreur.

Ils étaient entrain de s'embrasser passionnément.


	31. Scène troublante au Quidditch

Chapitre 31

"Scène troublante au Quidditch"

Harry pensait avoir tout vu, mais à chaque fois qu'il voyait sa cousine et son pire ennemi ensemble, il ne pouvait s'empêcher un haut-le-corps. Il n'était pas le seul, Ron s'exclamait de l'absurdité de cette relation à tue-tête dans les couloirs tandis que Hermione fronçait les sourcils en admettant "ne rien y comprendre".

Sans compter les devoirs de plus en plus fastidieux, les BUSE qui approchent à grand pas, la recherche incessante de l'anneau, Harry n'en pouvait plus. Finalement, il était bien heureux de ne pas avoir été choisi comme capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, il sentait que s'il avait une seule responsabilité de plus il exploserait à coup sûr.

Néanmoins, il devait quand même participer aux pratiques qui se comptaient maintenant au nombres de trois par semaine.

Un dimanche matin, Harry se réveilla tôt; il ne pouvait plus dormir. Ce qui était normal pour lui, il est toujours aussi nerveux avant un match de Quidditch. Il mit sa robe rouge, sortit son éclair de feu et se cala dans un fauteuil en profitant de ce temps libre pour réviser le Figurus qu'il commençait à peine à maîtriser.

- Je savais que j'aurais dû demander de l'aide de Hermione plus tôt, marmonna-t-il en cherchant le sens d'un tableau expliquant le fameux sortilège.

- Tu sais que c'est pas normal de parler tout seul?

Harry échappa son livre sous l'effet de la surprise. Tandis qu'il le ramassait, Nicolas Dupont s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté de lui en ne manquant pas de rire de sa nervosité.

- J'étais trop nerveux pour dormir, expliqua-t-il tandis que Harry se relevait. Toi aussi, j'imagine!

- Ouais, c'est comme ça depuis quatre ans.

Ils discutèrent Quidditch durant une bonne demi-heure et personne ne descendit des dortoirs durant ce temps.

- C'est normal, il est cinq heures du matin! lui répondit Nicolas quand Harry lui fit part de sa remarque.

Nicolas aborda alors une question épineuse.

- Tu compte inviter cette petite Serdaigle pour le bal?

- Cho?

Harry était si désarçonné par cette question que le nom lui échappa involontairement.

- Je…Non! Où vas-tu trouver des idées pareilles? demanda-t-il en essayant en vain de ne pas rougir.

- Oh, je t'en prie, Harry, garde ça pour les autres! C'est tellement évident!

- C'est vrai? euh…de quoi tu veux parler? balbutia-t-il de moins en moins à l'aise.

- À chaque fois qu'elle apparaît dans le décor tu fond comme une Chocogrenouille au soleil!

- Et toi, tu compte y aller avec qui? 

Il avait pris la décision de changer de sujet, ce qu'il faisait moins bien que Ron. Heureusement, sa tentative marcha puisque les yeux de Nicolas s'allumèrent aussitôt et il répondit non sans débordement de fierté:

- Ginny Weasley!

- Quoi?!

- Ouais mon vieux! La compétition était dure mais j'ai réussi! Je lui ai demandé hier!

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer tout en se demandant comment Ron allait-il réagir à tout cela.

- Harry je te l'ai toujours dit, tu devrais vraiment manger avant un match de Quidditch…

- Je sais bien, Hermione…répondit ce dernier en retournant mollement ces œufs dans son assiette du bout de sa fourchette.

Le manque d'appétit n'était pas sa seule préoccupation. En fait, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers ce paquet que Malefoy avait reçu quelques minutes auparavant. Il était courant que les parents de Drago lui envoient des pâtisseries à Poudlard, seulement, ses parents sont morts. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard et vit que Malefoy ne se posait apparemment pas cette question. En fait, il avait l'air très heureux et dévorait ses sucreries avec appétit.

À l'heure habituelle, tous les élèves qui restaient dans la Grande Salle se levèrent et regagnèrent le stade de Quidditch dans un brouhaha sans nom. Riants et détendus, les élèves s'échangeaient des paris et commentaient les nouveaux membres des équipes sur un ton enthousiaste. Comme tous les autres, Ron, Hermione et Harry se levèrent à leur tour et s'engagèrent dans le hall d'entrée.

- Harry, je peux te parler?

Harry ce retourna et vit une Mélissa particulièrement nerveuse.

- Quoi? Qu'est ce qui se passe?

- Et bien, hier je…

Harry n'en entendit pas plus, le bruit des conversations des élèves couvrant sa voix.

- Je suis désolé, je ne t'entends pas…lui dit-il.

Elle se rapprocha et lu dit à l'oreille d'un ton paniqué:

- Tu te rappelle Denius? Le Mangemort qui nous as attaqué dans la forêt interdite cet été? Et bien je l'ai revu. J'étais en arrière de la serre numéro quatre, près de la forêt. Je…euh…je faisais d'autres choses et là j'ai vu des yeux brillants. Quand je me suis retournée, j'ai eu le temps de voir un loup qui s'enfuyait…

- Tu sais ce qu'il voulait?

- Absolument pas. Je jugeais bon de t'avertir…

- Merci…Au fait, qu'est ce que tu faisais derrière la serre numéro quatre?

- Bonne chance au Quidditch! N'oublie pas que le prochain match est contre les Serpentard!

Et elle s'éclipsa dans la foule.

- Capitaines, serrez-vous la main!

Cho Chang –qui avait été nommée capitaine de Sedaigle au début de l'année- et Angelina s'avancèrent solennellement l'une devant l'autre et s'exécutèrent, sous l'œil attentif de Madame Bibine. C'était pour chacune leur premier match en tant que Capitaine et leur nervosité était plus qu'apparente.

- Enfourchez vos balai! Prêts? Partez!

Un coup de sifflet retentit et quatorze sorciers et sorcière en devenir s'envolèrent aussitôt sur leur balai dans l'immense stade de Quidditch de Poudlard.

- Gryffondor à l'attaque! s'exclama Lee Jordan au micro, Alicia Spinnet s'empare du Souaffle, le passe à Angelina, qui passe de nouveau à Alicia, elle lance…Raté! Non…Dommage, très dommage! C'est pas grave Alicia, tu vas les avoir! Tu vas les…Professeur McGonagall! Vous êtes radieuse aujourd'hui!

Le temps était au beau fixe et malheureusement, le soleil éblouissait les joueurs qui commettaient beaucoup d'erreur. Après avoir évité le cognard quelques fois, Harry vit que Cho avait repéré le vif d'or et qu'elle piquait vers le sol.

- Oh! Que vois-je? On dirait que Chang a repéré le vif d'or! À ce train-là, elle va l'attraper sous peu! annonça Lee avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

- Pas sans moi! grogna Harry en descendant lui aussi vers le sol à toute vitesse.

Harry et Cho étaient côtes à côtes et descendaient à une vitesse dangereuse. Il sentit l'adrénaline monter alors que la pelouse s'approchait à toute vitesse.

10 mètres…

Il chercha des yeux le vif d'or. Aucune trace de la petite sphère ailée.

5 mètres…

Il ne voyait pas le vif d'or. Et si c'était un piège?

3 mètres…

Il jeta un regard à Cho Chang, elle redressa son manche à balais et remonta vers le ciel avec un sourire de triomphe. Il comprit. Sans plus réfléchir, il remonta lui aussi, au prix d'un énorme effort.

- Oh! s'exclama Lee Jordan en même temps que la foule. La tentative de feinte de Wronski de l'Attrapeur des Serdaigle est ratée! Bravo Harry! _Ça_ c'est ce que j'appelle un bon coup! C'est pas une petit figure ratée de ces Serdaigle qui va t'avoir!

- Jordan…gronda McGonagall.

- Mais voyons professeur! Je suis tout à fait partial! Je _félicitais_…

- Beau coup! lança Harry alors qu'il passait devant Cho.

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le score était en faveur des Gryffondor, Dupont méritait vraiment sa place dans l'équipe. La tension monta dans l'esprit de Harry comme jamais. Les cris de la foule, les joueurs qui se démenaient, les cognards qu'il s'amusait à déjouer, tout ne faisait que mousser son désir de gagner.

Et c'est alors qu'il le vit.

À une trentaine de mètres de lui, le vif d'or faisait du sur-place. Il fondit littéralement sur la petit boule dorée avec un sentiment d'exaltation.

Tout devint confus. Cho se mit au travers de son chemin.

…

Un frétillement dans la main le fit sortir de sa transe. Il l'avait! Il avait attrapé le vif d'or! Une joie s'empara de lui qui s'estompa promptement quand il entendit la foule crier. Il regarda où pointaient tous les regards horrifiés.

-Non!

Cho sombrait dans le vide. Elle était tombée de son balai.

Il essaya de descendre en piqué le plus vite possible pour la rattraper, en vain. Il ferma les yeux d'horreur en entendant le son sinistre d'un corps heurtant le sol violemment.


	32. Tragédies du coeur

Chapitre 32

"Tragédie du coeur"

La foule envahit le terrain en quelques instants. Toute l'équipe de Serdaigle était réunie autour de Cho qui gisait, inconsciente, par terre. Madame Bibine essayait en vain de faire régner l'ordre dans la foule qui se bousculait pour voir si tout allait bien. 

Évidemment pas.

Madame Pomfresh arriva sur-le-champ, allongea Cho sur une civière et l'amena derechef au château avant même que Harry ait pu poser son balai sur le sol alors couvert d'élèves paniqués.

- Comment va-t-elle? Est-elle…? demanda Harry en arrivant à l'infirmerie quelques instants plus tard.

- Oh! Ce n'est pas si grave, Potter, lui répondit Madame Pomfresh, cessez de vous faire du souci! Regardez, les autres membres de son équipe sont déjà entrain de la visiter.

- Alors…alors tout va bien? demanda Harry encore une fois. je veux dire, elle pourra revenir à la normale bientôt? Je peux la voir? rajouta-t-il sans même donner le temps à l'infirmière de répondre.

À ce moment, l'équipe de Serdaigle sortit de l'infirmerie en riant- apparemment tout allait bien. Harry en fut tellement soulagé qu'il lança:

- Hé! Beau match! Nous avons vraiment eu du fil à retordre!

Les Serdaigle se turent et jetèrent des regards assassins à Harry. EN d'autres circonstances, il auraient éclaté de rire en les voyant tous se retourner de manièr si synchronisée, comme une sorte de créature à six tête.

- Ne nous parle pas, l'enragé! lui cracha Amely Trent, une des Poursuiveuses. Nous avons tous vu ce qui c'est passé.

- De quoi vous voulez parler…?

- De quoi on parle? s'enragea Scott Thomas. Écoute, Potter, si c'est si important pour toi d'attraper le vif d'or au point tel que de pousser ton adversaire en bas de son balai, ta place serait plutôt en prison!

Les autres acquiescèrent et s'en allèrent sur-le-champ, laissant Harry à ses fantômes et à ses nombreuses questions qui restèrent pour le moment sans réponses.

"De quoi parlent-ils?" se demanda-t-il, abasourdi. En y repensant bien, toutefois, il ne souvenait pas de quelle manière Cho était tombée de son balai, ni de quelle manière il s'était finalement emparé du Vif d'or.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Madame Pomfresh – qui était entrée dans la pièce durant l'entretien que les Serdaigle et Harry ont eu – lui dit, d'un ton impatient:

- Potter, si vous désirez lui parler, c'est maintenant!

Cela a pris quelques secondes pour lui pour se rappeler qu'elle parlait de Cho et il entra alors dans l'infirmerie, le cœur battant (malgré lui).

Elle était là, allongée dans son lit et feuilletait nonchalamment un exemplaire de _Sorcière Hebdo_ sur lequel une sorcière changeait de coiffure à chaque coup de baguette magique. Voyant qu'elle ne s'était pas aperçue de sa présence, Harry toussota. Elle releva la tête et son visage se contracta en expression de répulsion.

- Que veux-tu? lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton glacial.

- Je...euh….Je…Tout…va..? Ça va bien? parvint à articuler Harry, le cœur qui palpitait encore.

Cho soupira, replongea le regard dans sa revue et répondit:

- Oui, je n'ai que des os de brisés et je pourrai partir demain.

- Ah…euh…c'est génial…

Il resta là quelques instant à attendre une réponse qui n'arriva jamais. Une ombre passa sur son cœur; il savait que Cho était fâchée mais il ne pouvait mettre le doigt dessus. Puis, se rappelant les paroles de l'équipe de Serdaigle, il décida de rompre le silence qui pesait de plus en plus lourd sur sa conscience.

- Alors, euh…C'était un beau match, hein?

Harry fut trop préoccupé à se demander quelle bêtises venaient encore de sortir de sa bouche pour remarquer que son interlocutrice le contemplait d'un regard assassin.

- Sors d'ici, dit elle sur un ton qui se voulait posé mais que trahissait un léger tremblement dans sa voix.

- Que…Quoi? demanda Harry, abasourdi.

- Écoute moi bien Harry, car c'est la dernière fois que je te parle! Depuis que je t'ai vu au match de Quidditch quand tu étais en troisième année, j'ai voulu être gentille avec toi. Tu avais l'air très sympathique et de plus, je te prenais en pitié à cause des histoires sur ta famille de Moldus. Cependant, je n'accepterai pas que quelqu'un soit si brutal avec moi pour un simple match de Quidditch! Or, Harry, tu m'a sauvagement poussé en bas de mon balai et ça, vois-tu, c'est quelque chose de très difficile à oublier! Alors sors d'ici et ne me parles plus jamais. Tu as compris? Je ne veux plus avoir affaire avec des fous dangereux dans ton genre.

Estomaqué, Harry resta figé sur place, frappé soudainement de mutisme. Il eut l'impression que ses entrailles n'existaient plus. Voyant qu'il ne partait pas, Cho rajouta, sans lever les yeux de son magasine:

- N'oublie pas de fermer la porte en sortant.

Sans mot dire, il sortit de l'infirmerie avec une démarche de zombi, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il essayait de comprendre, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait beau chercher, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir poussé Cho de son balai.

Assis dans un fauteuil de la salle Commune des Gryffondor, Harry contemplait obstinément la fenêtre en ignorant les commentaires des autres élèves. Il n'arrivait pas à effacer le souvenir de toute l'école lui lançant des injures sur ce qu'il a fait à Cho. Seuls quelques Gryffondor obsédés par le Quidditch l'avait félicité pour son geste. Harry avait beau essayer d'expliquer la situation mais personne ne voulait l'écouter. Soudain, Hermione se posta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a pris? lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton affolé.

- Qu'est ce qui m'a pris? Mais Hermione, comprend-le! Je ne sait même pas ce qui c'est passé!

- De quoi tu parles, Harry? rétorqua Ron qui venait d'arriver en courant. On a tous vu! Tu as volé vers le Vif d'or, et, quand tu es arrivé à la hauteur de Cho, tu lui as lancé un coup de poing dans les côtes et tu a attrapé le Vif d'or! Tous les élèves de Poudlard en sont témoins! En passant, avec la victoire on vient de passer au premier rang des quatre maisons! 

- Même Dumbledore était présent! rajouta Hermione en jetant un regard assassin à Ron pour sa dernière remarque.

- Attendez…Vous voulez dire que…que j'ai fait _ça_? s'exclama Harry en se levant brusquement sous l'effet du choc de cette révélation.

- Ne vas pas me dire que c'était ton clone ou je ne sais quoi qui a fait ça à ta place! Attend, c'est peut-être une sorte de créature mutante partisane de l'équipe qui a pris possession de ton corps pour que nous gagnions le match!

- Ah oui! C'est sûr, Ron! Quelle déduction! ironisa Hermione, puis en reprenant un ton convenable à la situation, demanda à Harry:

- Explique toi Harry, tu…Tu veux dire que tu n'étais pas toi-même quand c'est arrivé?

Ce dernier sentait qu'il aurait pu embrasser Hermione tant il était content que quelqu'un le comprenne enfin.

- Exactement, Hermione! Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé…

La jeune fille fixa le sol et sembla réfléchir ardemment, puis, sans rien expliquer, se rua hors de la salle.

- Laisse moi deviner…dit Ron en la regardant partir, elle va à la bibliothèque?

- Le contraire m'étonnerait…

- Au moins, voyons le beau côté des choses…On a gagné le match. On est passé premier dans le classement, répéta Ron, hésitant.

Harry soupira et lui proposa de jouer une partie d'échec, chose que son ami rouquin ne pouvait refuser même si tous les dragons du monde étaient à leurs trousses.

Ce n'est que plus tard que Harry se rendit compte, dans tout son désespoir, que Cho ne l'avait jamais aimé, mais éprouvait seulement de la sympathie pour lui. "Ça règle le problème que m'aurait posé de lui demander de l'accompagner au bal de Noël" pensa-t-il tristement.

La rage au cœur, il se promit avec plus de fougue que jamais de retrouver l'Anneau de Frigilus. Les recherches, les vraies, commenceraient le lendemain.


	33. Pré-Au-Lard

Chapitre 33

"Pré-Au-Lard"

- Alors, _là_! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais si accro au Quidditch! C'était néanmoins un beau coup…

Mélissa venait de rejoindre Harry, Ron et Hermione à la Grande Salle pour le départ vers Pré-au-Lard. En effet, malgré le retour de Voldemort, Dumbledore avait jugé bon de remonter le moral des troupes en autorisant la visite au village. Ce dernier, depuis le retour de Voldemort, regorgeait d'Auror en civil, tous prêts à bondir sur le moindre personnage suspect, par conséquent, c'était sans danger, ou presque.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, soupira Harry. Il avait passé la journée à répéter cette dernière phrase ce qui provoquait des réactions assez partagées chez ses interlocuteurs: des rires ou des insultes.

- "Pas fait exprès"? répéta Mélissa d'un air incrédule. Tu crois vraiment m'avoir avec ces foutaises? J'ai vu ton expression quand tu a jeté cette Serdaigle en bas de son balai, tu étais le portrait craché d'un psychopathe!

Les yeux de Hermione s'allumèrent d'un vif d'intérêt. Depuis qu'elle est revenue de la bibliothèque, cette dernière avait refusé net de leur faire part de ses soupçons. Harry eut à nouveau un élan de remord envers "cette Serdaigle". Si elle s'était tuée, jamais il ne se l'était pardonné, même si ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui l'avait poussé en bas de son balai. Mais, était-ce lui? Il n'en était pas vraiment sûr, après tout… Non! C'est impossible! Jamais il n'aurait… 

- Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé, expliqua-t-il. C'est comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait pris ma place durant ces quelques secondes! Je me souviens juste d'avoir senti le Vif d'Or dans ma main, c'est tout! 

- Ce qui confirmerait mon hypothèse de la créature mutante! lança Ron, à la blague.

- Je te crois, Harry, dit Mélissa sur un ton qui prétendait le contraire. Tiens, j'ai trouvé hier une photo de ton père dans mes affaires, je me suis dit que tu aimerais l'avoir.

Sur ces mots, elle sorti de son sac une vieille photographie racornie qui, du premier coup d'œil, lui faisait douter du temps qu'il lui restait avant qu'elle ne tombe en poussière. Une bouffée d'émotion s'empara de lui quand il revit son père à dix-huit ans. Harry put constater pour la première fois à quel point il lui ressemblait, sauf pour les yeux; James avait des yeux bruns très foncé. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille qui se chamaillait avec lui avait les mêmes. Plutôt petite, Ses cheveus bruns foncés tombaient en cascade en bas de ses omoplates. Il reconnut Myriam, la mère de Mélissa et également la fille de Dumbledore. Cependant, il ne pouvait dire que la mère et la fille se ressemblaient; elles avaient un petit quelque chose de très différent. Harry fit part à Mélissa de cette remarque.

- Tu devrait voir les photos de mon père, la différence est encore plus grande! répondit elle. C'est à croire que je ne suis pas sa fille… Au fait, je ne peux pas venir avec vous à Pré-au-Lard. Je dois…euh…étudier un peu mes potions. Je n'ai rien compris à la dernière que Rogue nous a montré…

- Dommage…dit Hermione. Je te rapporterai des confiseries, je te le promet!

- Oh! Merci! lança Mélissa avant de s'en aller à grand pas vers la sale commune des Serpentard.

Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner un moment. Puis, Hermione brisa le silence par un rire léger. Elle répondit à leurs regards interrogateurs en pointant Crabbe et Goyle qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie, seuls. En comprenant cette allusion, Ron fit une grimace et tous trois sortirent et prirent la direction de Pré-au-Lard.

Le spectacle fut désolant. Pré-Au-Lard avait changé du tout au tout . Dans leurs souvenirs, c'était un coquet petit village habités par toutes sortes de créatures se cachant des Moldus, d'innombrables boutiques aux pancartes élimées, des rues pavées de vieilles pierres multicolores, des centaines d'élèves en congé qui se précipitaient sur les nouvelles marchandises, des multitudes d'hiboux volant au-dessus de leur têtes. Il y avait aussi des marchands dans la rue qui vantaient les mérites de produits farfelus, des chats de toutes les sortes qui se faufilaient entre leurs chevilles et des touristes qui, appareils à la main, photographiaient tout ce qu bougeait, laissant chaque fois échapper des nuages de fumée violette.

Mais tout cela, c'était fini.

Le silence pesant avait remplacé les rires. De drôles d'individus emmitouflés dans leurs capes, des Aurors, patrouillaient sans relâche les petites rues maintenant désertes en vous bombardant de regards inquisiteurs. Toutes les portes des boutiques étaient fermées, par conséquent, pour entrer, il fallait frapper trois fois et se nommer avant que les marchands vous laissent entrer en vous pressant de faire vos achat en vitesse et de déguerpir. Même chose pour le pub des _Trois Balais_, où l'on vous fouillait avant d'entrer.

Bref, rien pour réjouir Harry, Ron et Hermione qui voulaient profiter de cette sortie pour se changer les idées. En fait, voir l'état désastreux de Pré-Au-Lard les avait plutôt rapproché de la réalité. Bien sûr, ils étaient sans cesse informés des tueries, des enlèvement et des disparitions causés par Voldemort dans la _Gazette du Sorcier _que Hermione recevait chaque jour. Mais Poudlard, doublé de la présence de Dumbledore, leur donnait un sentiment de sécurité qu'ils ne ressentaient plus dans ces rues vides de Pré-Au-Lard.

Mais, malgré les apparences, il y avait une raison pour laquelle les trois amis restaient immobiles, à côté des pancartes qui indiquaient la croisée des rues _Rosewand _et_ Merlin's Bvd_. Elle remontait à deux jour auparavant, au moment où ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner.

- Ron, tu me passe le pot de jus de citrouille s'il te plaît?

- Voilà…AÏE!

Harry détourna son attention de son horaire de la journée pour voir Coquecigrue tendre pour la première fois la patte à Ron afin que celui-ci en détache la lettre, événement si important que le plus jeune des frère Weasley en oublia presque que le minuscule hibou lui avait presque perfor l'œil en lui tombant dessus.

- Ça alors, Coq! s'exclama Ron en massant son arcade sourcilière qui avait souffert de l'atterrissage raté du hibou, tu fais des progrès! Wow! Vous avez vu ça? Hermione, tu as vu? Coq me tend la patte!

- Et si tu lisais sa lettre? proposa Hermione, sourire en coin.

- Lettre…? Quelle le…? Ah oui! La lettre! C'est ma mère qui m'écrit! s'exclama-t-il en s'exécutant. Tu as vu Harry? Harry?

Harry ne l'écoutait pas et pour cause: Hedwige venait d'arriver sur son épaule en lui apportant une lettre.

- Que dis la lettre, Ron? demanda Hermione.

- Ma mère nous invite tous les trois pour les vacances de Pâques pour venir voir le bébé… C'est sûr, j'y vais! Et vous?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr! répondit Harry qui décachetait sa propre lettre. je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde!

- Et toi Hermione?

Cette dernière se mordit la lèvre, l'air songeur.

- Eh bien… Tu sais, il y a les BUSE à passer juste après et il faudra bien que j'étudie…

Mais après maintes supplications, elle accepta tout de même, réglant son problème en lançant qu'elle trouvera bien un moyen d'étudier en dehors du congé de Pâques. De son côté, Harry lisait le petit mot qui venait de Sirius.

Harry, dimanche, quand vous irez à Pré-Au-Lard, rencontrez-moi à 10h au coin de _Rosewand_ et _Merlin's Bvd_.

Affections

Sniffle

C'était donc pourquoi, ce jour-là, ils patientèrent en silence à l'endroit désigné. Sirius Black ne se fit pas attendre longtemps. Un bref jappement attira leur attention. Un énorme chien noir venait à leur rencontre, visiblement ravi de les voir. Le cœur de Harry eut un élan de joie et de soulagement. Enfin un peu de réjouissance – rare denrée depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le chien leur fit comprendre qu'ils devaient le suivre. Ils s'engagèrent alors d'un pas pressé par l'ambiance morbide des alentours dans le _Merlin's Bvd_.

Tout en marchant en silence, ils observèrent avec intérêt la petite rue qui, en d'autres circonstances, aurait pu paraître très agréable. Les arbres étaient si hauts qu'ils formaient des arcs de chaque côté de la voie de manière à ce que rare était l'occasion où l'on pouvait admirer le ciel bleu-gris de novembre. Les maisons étaient à la fois étranges et très mignonnes, de la fumée mauve s'échappaient de plusieurs cheminées, plusieurs créatures étranges se pourchassaient sur les pelouses hautes d'au moins un mètre, parsemées de mauvaises herbes aux couleurs éclatantes qui ne faisaient que les embellir. Harry remarqua que certaines maisons étaient complètement barricadées et que plusieurs rideaux étaient entrouverts de manière à laisser quelques paires de yeux les observer avec méfiance.

Soudain, le chien bifurqua dans l'allée, faite de pierre vertes, d'une très vieille demeure grise à l'aspect champêtre. D'un côté se dressaient de larges haies, d'où l'on pouvait entendre des petits rires goguenards de gnomes, et de l'autre, un petit étang contenant un nombre impressionnant de têtard. Ils se retrouvèrent vite sur le seuil de la porte. Perché sur un tapis où l'on pouvait lire "_Frappez et entrez si vous osez_" (L'humour de Sirius était toujours très particulier.), le chien gratta la porte de sa patte droite et jappa trois fois. Des pas à l'intérieur se firent entendre. Puis la poignée tourna et la porte s'ouvrit sur un vieil ami.

Remus Lupin n'avait presque pas changé depuis la dernière fois où ils l'avaient vu. Cependant, ils paraissaient beaucoup plus chargés de soucis qu'avant, ce qui avait aggravé ses larges cernes sous les yeux et lui avait rajouter quelques rides en plus. Néanmoins, à ce moment, il arborait un sourire chaleureux et, tandis que le chiens se faufilait dans la maison, il fit un pas de côté pour faire de la place au trois étudiants.

- Je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous…


End file.
